Wonderland
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: London and Sydney are two girls from different parts of the country. The only thing they have in common is the TV show Supernatural. One night they get thrown into the Winchester's world. This is going to be one big trip down the rabbit hole.very differet
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Hey everyone, this is April3604 and Addicted To Ackles writing our very first story together!!! How exciting is this??? We don't own anything but the characters London and Sydney. Unless you count Dean and Sam tied up right now at our houses. ::Smiling Evilly:: Lots of love XOXO_

**Welcome To Wonderland**

Two girls who had one thing in common…Supernatural. They lived in two different parts of the country in their own separate worlds. London was the cheerful, preppy, organized, innocent all girly girl who was definitely a Sam girl. Sydney was the complete opposite. She was non responsible, trouble, disorganized jeans and a t-shirt rocker girl who was most definitely a Dean girl. What happens when they are tossed out of their world and put into the Winchesters?

_San Francisco, California_

London's heels clicked on the concrete of the steps to her house. She walked up to her door unlocking it and walking in. She yawned thinking of her long day at work. She was a nurse at the local hospital and had just worked a 24 hour shift and was now off for a couple days.

Her feet were sore and she cursed herself for walking in heels from the hospital to her house. She loved heels but she should have been wiser to not wear them when she was walking.

She sat on the couch and took off her heels and rubbed her feet. "Ugh, what I would do for someone to rub my feet?" She continued to rub her sore feet and looked at the clock to see it was almost time for Supernatural's season 4 premier.

She decided to change into something a little more comfortable. A pair buttoned up plaid shorts and a nice fitting white tank top. She looked in the mirror running a hand through her hair and stared at her reflection. She couldn't help but feel at times like this that something was missing in her life. She's always felt like this, maybe it was because she grew up in an orphanage.

London never knew her real parents, her real family. The only thing she knew was her birthday; September 25th.

She grimaced looking at herself one more time and walked out of her room. She slipped on her slippers and grabbed a bag of pretzels from the kitchen. She sat on the couch and flipped to the CW just in time for the new episode of Supernatural.

"Never saw that coming," London said to herself as she watched Dean crawl out of the ground.

She sat there watching it and smiled to herself as Sam finally appeared. She was a Sam girl…Sam was everything she was, organized, smart, funny and man was he sexy as hell. He was all around perfect.

She watched the full episode in surprise. The whole time she kept saying, "Oh my God…no way…Sam, you're an idiot for trusting Ruby again…but you're still hot…Oh no…Poor Bobby…Angels?"

Yes, London is the kind of girl that talks to the TV and movie screen.

London shut off the TV sighing as she shook her head. "This season is going to be crazy." She felt a draft of cool air hit her face and she looked over her couch and stood up quickly grabbing her high heels.

"Oh my God! Who are you…wait, I know who you are…what…" She laughed. "That's impossible." She kept backing up.

"London, if I'm here, how is that impossible?" He asked.

"Why are you here?"

"We have work for you." He put his fingers to her head and London passed out.

_New York City_

Sydney looked over at the clock at his was ten minutes until eight. "Man could this night go any slower?"

She loved her job at the record store but Thursday night was when she was just ready to get home. It was the one night a week she looked forward too.

"Hey Mike I am about to head out." Sydney called to her boss.

"Please tell me you are not going home to sit in front of the TV and fantasize about a fictional character again."

"That is exactly what I am going to do. Maybe the worlds would be a little better if Dean Winchester was real."

"You need to get out more Syd."

"Yeah Yeah I will see you tomorrow." she said.

Sydney was sitting on her couch curled up under her blanket watching her one and only favorite show Supernatural just like she did every Thursday night. "Good God he's fine." Sydney said to herself as Dean rose his shirt to find out he had no scars from the hellhound attack.

By the end of the episode, Sydney was on the edge of her seat.

_"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you" _Castiel said to Dean as the episode ended.

"Holy shit I was not expecting that." she said as she watched the previews for next week. "Man what I would do to get a hold of Dean."

"You will have your chance." Sydney heard someone say behind her and she jumped up.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" she said backing away from the man. "Wait a minute, you're…..but you can't be here. You're not real." she said as the man approached her.

"We have work for you." he said and place his fingers to her forehead and she was standing outside of a salvage yard.

"No fucking way."

London opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in the back of an old beat up car. "What the hell?"

She sat up and opened the door to just have it fall off its hinges and onto the ground. Her eyes widened at the door and then stepped around it thanking God she had her flip flops on. She looked around herself to find what looked like to her a salvage yard and not only a salvage yard…Bobby Singers?

"You've got to be kidding me."

She started to walk through the yard and heard someone say, "No fucking way!"

London walked around a pile of tires and saw another girl with dark almost black hair and she walked over to her. The girl turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

"London. Where are we?"

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say…" Sydney stopped herself looking London up and down, "never mind it's crazy."

"What were you going to say?" London asked her.

"I was going to say Bobby Singers house but you probably wouldn't know who I was talking about."

"Yes I do, from Supernatural."

"You watch Supernatural?" Sydney said in disbelief.

London narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You just look more like an America's Next Top Model type of girl."

London rolled her eyes. "And you look more like a Dirty Jobs type of girl."

"Hey, Mike Rowe is awesome, prissy…surprise you know what Dirty Jobs is."

London rolled her eyes again and they continued to look around the salvage yard wondering how the hell they had gotten there.

London eyed the girl up. She had black skinny jeans on and a black t-shirt that said Metallica on it. "What's your name?"

"Sydney…do you remember how you got here?"

London didn't know what to say. She already thought she was going crazy because she was standing supposedly in Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard. She started to shiver wishing she was back in California.

"I'm guessing you're from some place warm looking at that attire," said Sydney eyeing London up the same way London had a moment ago.

"San Francisco…it was a nice warm summer night."

"Cold climate of New York City," said Sydney looking around putting her hands on her hips. She noticed Bobby's house a few yards away and looked back at London. "What ya say we go see what the hell is going on?"

London nodded wrapping her arms around herself and following Sydney through the yard. When they were close to the house they heard a click of a gun and they stopped dead in their tracks. The girls looked at each other and turned around.

"I'm guessing you two ladies didn't see the no trespassing sign," said Bobby Singer in his southern accent.

"You've got to be shitting me," said London putting her hands up.

Sydney raised her eyebrows in surprise at London's cursing and looked at Bobby raising her hands too.

"Look, Mr. Singer," said London. "We're sorry for trespassing but…this is going to sound crazy…"

"Look, Bobby, something crazy is going on here and we need your help," said Sydney.

Bobby eyed the two girls and could have sworn he was looking at two girl forms of Dean and Sam.

"Who are you?" His rifle was still aiming at the girls.

"I'm Sydney McKenzie and this girl to my left is London. We seriously just met in the back of your salvage yard."

Bobby looked at them confused. "Turn around and head into my house and we'll talk about this like adults." The girls nodded and turned around Bobby still aiming the gun at them as he followed them to the house.

"He's going to probably make us go through devil traps and other things to make sure we're nothing supernatural," said London sighing.

Bobby furled his eyebrows in confusion hearing her say that.

"Well," said Sydney in an annoyed voice. "We're not!" She said it loud enough so he could hear it.

London opened the back door and walked through first, then Sydney followed by Bobby. "Keep going," he nudged Sydney in the back lightly.

Sydney rolled her eye as London sighed. "This is going to be a long day. Bobby, could you please let us drink the holy water and not throw it on us…this shirt will shrink if it's left in water and not dried properly."

Sydney looked at London strange and she mouthed 'what' as she shrugged.

They walked into Bobby's study and what they saw shocked them both. Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting there going through books.

The two men looked up at the two girls and then looked at each other.

Dean smirked eyeing both of them up. "Bobby it's not even our birthday, you shouldn't have."

London and Sydney looked at each other with wide eyes and their mouths open then looked back at the men.

"You may not want to close your mouths," said Sam pointing it out to them. "You could catch flies."

London tried to talk but nothing came out and she felt her eyes roll behind her head and she passed out. Sydney looked at her body and then at the men. They looked back at her and she didn't know what to say and Sydney wasn't the fainting kind but she felt herself getting dizzy from shock at the whole situation and fell landing right next to London.

The three hunters looked down at the girls and then looked at each other.

"Well," said Dean crossing his arms across his chest, "that's a great first impression if I do say so myself."


	2. Dean Girl vs Sam Girl

**Chapter 2  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
We do not own the boys but we secretly wished we did**

Sam and Dean picked up the two girls and carried them over to the couch. Bobby came from the kitchen with two wet rags. Sam and Dean wet their heads.

"Be careful with her blouse," said Bobby. Sam and Dean both furled their eyebrows and looked at Bobby. "What? She said that it could shrink on her."

"They're coming around," said Dean standing up and throwing the rag on the table. "That was holy water right?" Bobby nodded as Dean looked over at him then back at the girls.

London blinked a few times and groaned feeling the back of her head. She had a headache. She opened her eyes fully now seeing Sam in front of her. She sat up making Sam back away quickly. She looked around her.

"Oh God, it wasn't a dream."

Sydney was now conscious also and sat up rubbing her head. "What the hell?"

"Basically the same thing we want to know," said Dean.

Sydney looked up at him and couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was. She smiled at him which made him raise his eyebrows and then look at Sam smirking but his smirk dropped from his face because Sam gave him the 'no time for playing' look.

"Alright well if you girls really know who we are then you know what we have to do." Said Bobby and pulled out a silver blade. London and Sydney look at each other.

"Oh no I don't think so. I am willing to drink holy water but there is no way you are getting near me with that thing," said Sydney as she crossed her arms getting up from the couch grabbing London with her.

The girls didn't know each other but since they were stuck in this problem together they may as well fight together.

London swallowed hard staring at the knife and felt a little queasy knowing she may have to get stuck with that thing. "I don't do too well with pain so I think I am going to skip this part." London fell back on the couch.

"Sorry girls but we're not asking," said Dean and he grabbed Sydney while Sam went over and pulled London off the couch.

"Get off me!" yelled Sydney fighting with Dean. "I am not getting stuck with that thing!"

"Then is there something you're hiding?" asked Dean and he looked at Bobby.

London looked at the knife and struggled in Sam's arms and that's when it hit her. She was in Sam Winchesters arms…_The_ Sam Winchester. She felt a little jump in her stomach thinking of his strong arms but shook her head and looked back at the knife.

"Wait," said London. Everyone stopped moving and looked at her. "I'm a nurse, let me do it. I can nick her and it won't leave a scar and I won't accidentally hit an artery."

"And you expect us to trust you with a knife?" asked Sam.

London glanced at Sydney and then looked at Sam. "Yes, if I was some kind of supernatural thing I would have tried to kill you three by now instead of fainting and letting you hold me in your strong embrace." She grinned up at him. Sam gave her a confused look and looked at Dean who grimaced as he tilted his head at Sam.

Bobby walked over to her put the knife in her hand. The hunters watched her as Sam hesitantly let her go. She walked up to Sydney feeling all eyes on her. "Trust me, ok?" she asked Sydney and she nodded.

Sydney put her arm out and London professionally cut at Sydney's arm leaving only the tiniest blood mark.

"What about you?" asked Dean letting go of Sydney and looking at her.

London turned her arm over and did the same. "See." She handed the knife back to Bobby.

The girls stood a little away from the three hunters now.

"Then let me just you a question," said Dean giving them his 'give me answer's now before I rip off your heads' eyes.

"He's scarier in person," said London clinging onto Sydney's arm.

Sam raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dean but Dean kept staring at the girls. "Who are you and how the hell did you get here?"

"That's two questions," said London and he narrowed his eyes at her and she sort of hid behind Sydney.

"My name is Sydney McKenzie," said Sydney and she grabbed London's arm and pulled her out from behind her. "And this is London…I don't know her last name."

"Prescott…London, Prescott." She bit her bottom lip glancing at all three hunters.

Dean chuckled. "You're both named after cities?"

"Screw you buddy, London is a very common name," said London glaring at him and he looked taken back for a minute but Sam interrupted Dean before he could say anything else.

"How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Sydney opened her mouth to say something when Cass appeared behind the three men.

London pointed and said, "Ask him, he brought me here."

"Me too," said Sydney crossing her arms across her chest.

"This can all be explained," said Cass as everyone's eyes were on him. "Sydney McKenzie and London Prescott are protectors."

London arched an eyebrow. "Protectors? Protectors of what?" asked Bobby.

"Of Dean and Sam Winchester."

London blinked a couple times while Sydney just stared wide eyed. "Wait, wait, wait," said Sydney and they all looked at her. "That's impossible you see where we come from you guys are a TV show. Ok…actors play you guys and…"

"Where you came from was another world," interrupted Cass. "Where you came from you watched these guys since 2005, you've seen everything they've been through."

"So has million other people," said London.

"Yes but you two bare the marks."

Both girls glanced at each other confused then looked at Cass. "What marks?" asked London.

"The protection marks."

London shook her head as Sydney pinched the bridge of her nose getting a migraine. "Look, Cass," said Sydney closing her eyes and letting go of her nose then looking at him, "I have nothing on my body that is close to any kind of mark."

"Me too. I mean unless you count my beauty mark on the side of my upper thigh…"

Dean glanced down at her hip making a face and she noticed. She opened her mouth to say something but Cass did first.

"No, listen, these marks are symbols. Each symbol represents something. Both of your symbols represent these two to protect."

Something occurred to London. "You mean like this?" asked London turning around and lifting her tank top up showing a tattoo.

"Way to go prissy," said Sydney looking at it. "Didn't think someone like you could have the guts to get a tattoo."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." London pulled her shirt down and looked at Sydney. "What about you?"

Sydney turned around and lifted her hair up to reveal one on the back of her neck.

"Yes, those are the symbols I'm talking about."

London let out a low chuckle crossing her arms across her chest. "Sorry to break it to ya, Cass, but I had this tattoo slapped on me when I was in an orphanage."

"You're an orphan?" asked Sydney turning her head quickly at her.

"Yeah, why?"

Sydney shook her head. "Nothing." She looked back at Cass.

"Hold on," said Dean. He was trying to get his head around this. He walked up to the girls. Sydney was smiling at him while London kind of stepped little ways from him. He kind of scared her unlike Sam who had the puppy dog face and he was sweet…Dean…he was just…scary.

"So these two girls, who are probably younger than Sam…"

"I'm 25," said the girls at the same time.

They exchanged an odd look making Dean look between the two and shake his head.

"These two are supposed to protect us. How exactly are they supposed to protect us?"

"Each one is supposed to watch over you depending on their symbol."

"Can't we pick?" asked Sydney looking Dean up and down. "I mean I won't let a fly hurt this man's gorgeous ass." She licked her lips and then bit softly at them.

Dean smirked looking at her and rubbing his hands together. "She's got my vote."

"Dean," said Sam. "This isn't really the right time for us to have two girls tagging along."

Dean nodded getting serious again. "He's right, Cass. As much as we would love these lovely ladies to go wherever we go…"

"Just so you can get a booty call whenever you want," muttered London under her breath. Dean turned his head to look at her and she looked away. He had that effect on her. She couldn't even look at him. She didn't know if it's because he scared her or what.

He smirked looking back at Cass. "We can't have them come with us. It's too dangerous."

"You have no choice," said Cass. He walked over to London. She backed up a bit.

"Whoa, buddy, personal bubble."

"Show me the symbol again."

London turned around and lifted her shirt. Cass then looked at Sydney and she rolled her eyes turning around and lifting her hair.

"What are you doing, Cass?" Sam asked watching him.

"Seeing who belongs to who."

"Hey," said London. "I don't belong to anyone ok?"

Sydney snickered and looked at London. She may be a snobby looking girl but she could hold her own.

Cass took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, well that's easy then, London you protect Dean while Sydney protects Sam."

"What?!" yelled London.

"But I wanted Dean," said Sydney pouting and turning around crossing her arms across her chest.

**Deangirl vs. Samgirl**

"I cannot believe this shit," Sydney said and she slumped down on to the couch.

"What are you complaining about," said London crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall. "I am the one who is stuck with dean."

"Hey I am standing right here," Dean said feeling a little insulted. Sydney looked at London and got up and walked over to her.

"Well I have to be stuck with Sam listen to him bitch and complain about every little thing. So what if you weren't raised in the perfect family, get over it already."

"He would have been normal if it wasn't for Dean making him leave school to go look for John."

"Dean was just trying to take care of his family. He didn't bail on John like Sam did."

"Sam didn't bail on anyone. He just wasn't going to let John run his life anymore."

Dean, Bobby, Sam and Cass watched as the two girls bickered back and forth about their lives.

"At least you can have a descent conversation with Sam without him staring at your chest every five minutes!" London turned to look at Dean who's attention was where exactly? Her chest. "I rest my case!"

"At least Dean has the balls to actually hit on a woman half the time I think Sam's gay!"

"Hey!" yelled Sam. "I'm…I'm not gay."

"Just because Sam doesn't hit on a woman in a five mile radius doesn't make him gay! It makes him a gentleman!"

"She's got a point," said Bobby. Dean and Sam turned to look at Bobby for a minute who just shrugged and then they went back to the girls fighting.

"Yeah gentleman ok, that's a good one that's why he freaking slept with Madison! Do I have to bring Ruby into the picture?!"

"Sam never slept with that demon bitch!"

Sam glanced at Dean then back at the girls scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"But he trusted her."

"So did Dean for like five minutes basically to get what he wanted! But still…"

"Still what?"

London looked at the men then back at Sydney. "Why the hell are we fighting again?"

Sydney opened her mouth then closed it. "We were trying to make a point to each other who's the better guy."

London nodded then chewed on her bottom lip. "I think I can come up with something that both of us can agree on."

Sydney put her hands on her hips. "What's that?"

"Bobby's the better guy."

Sydney stared at her for a minute then laughter took over both the girls.

"Did I miss something here?" asked Dean. "I mean where was the ripping of the clothes, the pulling of the hair, the panties and bra match, the mud, the place where I can intervene and get both girls to sleep with me."

Both of the girls just looked over at Dean. "I think you are confusing porn with reality," Sydney said and Sam smiled over at Dean. That was exactly something he would have said.

"So back to the main issue here," Sydney said and turned to look over at Cass. "Why am I with Sam because obviously we are nothing alike. London should go with him. I think me and Dean would have a lot more fun together." Dean smiled over at her and turned to Cass.

"Please for the love of God let her be mine."

"That is exactly why she cannot be with you Dean. Everything must be balanced. London is a lot like Sam so she will keep you grounded just as Sam would and you Sydney will keep Samloosened not so uptight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sam making a sad face.

"I think he's calling you a stick in the mud," said London.

"Cass made a funny?" asked Dean cocking an eyebrow and looking at Cass.

"A what?"

Dean went to say something but shook his head looking at the girls. "Alright, well since you two will be with us, which I still think is a bad idea, Cass," he turned to look at Cass to see that he was gone. "I hate it when he does that." He turned back to everyone else. "We're going to have to train them."

"Train us?" asked London. "For what?"

"To protect yourselves, if you two haven't noticed after…" Sam still couldn't get it through his head that they were a television show in their world. "Watching us on TV, there are a lot of things that want us dead and a lot of things that we want killed. You're supposed to 'protect' us…"

"I still don't understand how these two girls can protect us. I mean look at them."

Both girls glared at them crossing their arms across their chest.

"What do you mean look at them?" asked Sydney.

"No offense you two look like if you broke a nail you'd freak out," said Dean. And then he pointed at London. "Especially her."

"Hey! Ok, so I don't do well with pain, who doesn't? I can still take care of myself."

"Uh huh, really?" Dean grabbed her and pushed her onto the couch pinning her. "So can you take care of yourself now?"

"This isn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

"What Dean is trying to get at, demons and monsters don't play fair. So get used to being caught off guard," said Sam.

Dean smirked at her and she glared. "Can you get off me now? I think I get the picture."

"What are you complaining about?" asked Sydney as Dean helped London off the couch. "You were just pinned by Dean Winchester. How many girls can say that?"

Bobby cleared his throat and the girls looked at him.

"Well I guess we should get you girls settled in if you are going to be staying with us for awhile," said Bobby as he headed toward the stairs. "Follow me." The girls looked at each other before following him up the old staircase. Bobby opened one of the doors and inside was two very small very old beds. The room had been used for storage and there wasn't a lot of room. "Welcome home." Bobby said and headed back downstairs.

"Not exactly the Marriot but I guess it will work," Sydney said and walked into the room followed by London.

London sat down on one of the small bed and sighed as she looked around. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Sydney looked at her and went to sit next to her. "I guess we just stay here until they need us or whatever."

"I just keep thinking this is all just a really weird dream."

"Me too. I always dreamed what it would be like to meet Dean but it was more of me and him in the back of the impala or something."

"I know what you mean. Not that I want to be in an old car with Dean or anything." Sydney just sat there playing with her hand thinking about everything that has gone on today. "Wont your…um….parents be worried about you?" London asked.

"I haven't seen my parents in years."

"Why not?"

"We weren't exactly the Brady bunch."

"Oh." London didn't want to push her but it couldn't have been that bad since she grew up in an orphanage.

"My father was a drug dealer and my mother well, she did the drugs. They weren't always like that what adoption agency would give a two year old to a bunch of druggies? But something happened, they changed and when I was seven that's when my adopted father started with the drugs. I was ten when my adopted mother started to use them and by the time I was fifteen I was hooked on cocaine." London grimaced thinking that her life wasn't that bad after all. "When I was in school they caught me trying to sell for my father and well they sent them to jail put me in rehab center for teens. I was there for two years and by the time I was 18 I was on my own."

"I guess growing up in an orphanage wasn't as bad as I thought it would was."

"Sometimes you have to see that people have it worse than you."

London nodded not realizing she had grabbed her necklace and started to play with it. Sydney noticed and asked, "What's that?"

London looked down in her hand and opened her palm up to show the pendant on the necklace. "Just a necklace I've always had it."

Sydney reached down her shirt and pulled out the same one. "Me too."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 25th."


	3. Two of a Kind

**Chapter Three**

**By April3604 & Addicted To Ackles**

**We sadly do not own the boys…but I think we should kidnap them :0)**

**Also make us happy…Review**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed!!!**

**

* * *

**

"September 25"

Sydney looked over at London who was surprised by her reaction. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No I am not. Why when is your birthday?"

"September 25." London stood there for a moment and things just got a little freakier. "What year?"

"1984 why?"

"That is the same year I was born." Both girls new that something strange was going on.

"Ok so what the hell is going on here?" asked Sydney.

"I think I can explain that." Both of the girls turned around and saw Cass standing in the doorway. "You two have more in common than you know."

"Well do you mind filling us in because if you can't tell we are freaking out a little here."

"You two girls are sisters, twins to be exact. Your father was a hunter and he saved your mother and they fell in love. After you two girls were born, they found out the truth."

Sydney and London looked at each other before London looked back over at Cass. "And what truth is that?"

"Some matches are made in Heaven and your parents were chosen just as Sam and Dean's parents were. You two were always meant for something greater but when your parents found out, they agreed that they didn't want you girls involved in this life. They wanted you two to grow up normally so they went to find help and they were given a spell into another world and that is where you grew up."

"Where are our parents now?" asked Sydney

"I am sorry but they passed not long after they gave you two up. Demons found out about you two and they came looking and your parents suffered because of that."

London sat on the bed holding her necklace in her hands. "Our parents died because of us?"

"Think of it as they died to save you."

"But it's the same thing." She gave Cass a glare. "They still died, they are still dead!"

"You mustn't look at it like that. You two are alive because of them. If you two were left in this world you would have grown up the same way the Winchesters did. You four would actually know more about each other than anyone could and heaven would have matched you."

"Excuse me?" asked Sydney. "What do you mean by matching?"

"Just like your parents you two are matched for Dean and Sam."

Sydney lay awake in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head and London was fast asleep. In one day she had met her dream man, found out she was chosen to protect his brother and that she had a twin sister she never knew about. She needed a drink after a day like this.

Sydney got up and walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. She remembered from watching the show that Bobby always had liquor in the house. She walked in to the kitchen and saw Dean standing in front of the fridge pulling out a beer. "Got one for me in there?" she asked and walked over to him. Dean grabbed another beer and handed it to her.

"It's been one hell of a day," Dean said as he leaned against the counter, drinking his beer.

"You have no idea. Last night I was just fantasying about you as I watched you climb out of hell and now I am standing here in Bobby's kitchen having a beer with you."

Dean looked over at her and grinned. "Fantasized huh?"

Sydney walked over closer to him and figured _hey why not go for it._ "You have no idea how…detailed my fantasies are."

Dean took the beer from her hand and sat it on the counter. "I will be more than happy to make them a reality for you sweetheart." Dean grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his and it was just like she imagined. They pulled apart and stared at each other before lunging at each other. Dean picked her up and with one hand holding her, he used the other to clear off the table. He laid Sydney on the table and started to kiss down her neck and she let out a soft moan. "Oh God this is better than I ever imagined."

"Its about to get even better," Dean said and moved back up to her lips.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen. Dean got off of Sydney and she climbed off the table.

"We were just…" Dean started.

"I know what you were _just_ and you are not going to _just_ all over my table."

"Sorry Bobby," Sydney said and walked out of the kitchen. Bobby looked over at Dean who was watching her walk off.

"When Cass said you boys needed protection I don't think that is what he meant…idgit."

"Is there any coffee?" asked London walking into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, she had no brush to calm it down and she was still wearing the same clothes she came here in.

Dean looked up smirking at her hair. "Have an all nighter?"

"What?"

Sam handed her a cup of coffee and smiled at her. She smiled back and sipped it.

"You have wild sex hair going on."

She glared at him while she sat at the table and ran her hand through her hair pouting.

"One thing's for sure, you and Syd are going to have to go shopping for some clothes and personal things," said Sam leaning on the counter.

"With what money?" asked Dean turning to face his brother.

"We do have credit cards…"

"No, no, no…we need that money for motels and food and emergencies."

"This is an emergency," said London. "I am not wearing the same thing over and over again and like hell I am going to be walking around with quote 'wild sex hair' unquote."

"Did she just quote?" asked Dean glancing over at her. She was trying to untangle a knot.

"Yes, she did."

London pouted at the knot and looked at the men who were just staring at her. "What?"

"Alright, we'll take you to the mall in town but if you and Syd max over our cards you're going to run laps around the salvage yard."

London smiled and jumped up from the chair. She saluted him. "Yes, sir."

She walked out of the kitchen with the boys eyes on her ass. "Too bad it's cold, I like her in shorts," said Dean.

Sam furled his eyebrows and looked at Dean. "I thought you had a thing for Syd."

"Syd's hot but she's not wearing shorts that show off her legs and London's has some great legs. She must work out."

"She is a nurse…was a nurse, so she knows about health. Makes sense."

"Mmm…Nurse London can patch me up anytime."

"What was that?" asked London walking in with Syd.

"What?"

"Did you just say…"

"I said lucky London's a nurse then with the bumps and bruises we get from our fights she can patch us up anytime."

London and Sydney glanced at each other. "Right," said Sydney. "So are we heading to the mall yet? I seriously need to get some stuff for a nice hot bath."

"Oh, that sounds good," said London as they turned around to walk out the front door.

"You rub my back if I rub yours?"

"Sounds good to me." The girls laughed as they walked out the door. Both Dean and Sam had their mouths open with their cups close to their mouths listening to the girls.

Once the front door was closed Dean turned to Sam with wide eyes. "Did you hear that? They are going to take baths with each other."

"I doubt that Dean, don't you remember the two of them at each other's throats yesterday arguing who the better Winchester brother was? And now they are going to take baths together?"

"I've seen it happen before. The girls were fighting and to apologize to each other they took baths together." Dean looked out the window to see the girls by his car talking.

Sam put his cup in the sink and rolled his eyes. "Did this happen to be in a porno?"

Dean shut the curtain and walked back in the kitchen setting his cup on the counter. "No." Sam gave him a look crossing his arms across his chest. "Ok, yes."

Sam let out a heavy sigh shaking his head. "I'm just going to grab my jacket and I'll meet you out there."

"Do you think we should tell them?" asked London.

"The whole twin sister thing?" London nodded. "Yeah, I think so because you know how they are with secrets."

London nodded once. "True."

"Ok, ladies, who's ready to get a ride?" said Dean putting his sunglasses on as he came out of the house.

"God, he looks sexy like that," whispered Sydney.

London huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as Dean walked up to them with a smirk on his face. This may be a long day.

* * *

Sydney and London were walking through the mall after losing the boys at a gun and ammo store and found themselves in front of a Victoria Secret.

"No," said London.

"What? Come on, every girl loves Victoria Secret, the bras, panties, makeup, perfume, body spray, lotion, sweatpants, sweaters…"

"Ok, ok," London started laughing. "I get it you want to go in."

Sydney grabbed her hand and basically ran in. She ran right towards the bras and panties.

"Well, it looks like we may be the same size in bras, so we could share if needed," said Sydney and London glanced down at her chest then back at the bra.

"I'm not wearing that."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're the kind of girl that wears cotton underwear up to here." She put her hand up to her chest. "Then choke on it." She laughed.

"No, I just wear the comfortable normal underwear."

Sydney made a face. "Ok, sis, we are definitely sexing you up then."

"Excuse me?"

Sydney grabbed her hand and walked her towards the matching bras and panties. "Red is so your color…so…"

"Wait, wait…what are you…"

But London wasn't able to get anything out because Sydney was throwing red lacey bras and panties at her. There was lace, frills, sequence, satin and some other things being thrown into London's arms. It wasn't just red either, but pinks, blacks, purples, and blues and before London knew it Sydney was throwing her into the dressing room.

"Try the red one on first," said Sydney through the door. "And you are coming out when you have it on."

"What?! Ok, I will try these on but I am _not_ going out there with them on. Someone could see me!"

"Like a hot dude? Now get changed!"

"I am really wondering how we are related!"

London heard Sydney laugh through the door. London took her clothes off and grabbed the first red thing she saw. It was lacy red cheeky panties (so they are called) and matching dream demi bra. She looked at herself in the mirror and pursed her lips. Her hair was in the front of her and she thought she didn't look half bad.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sydney turned around and smiled.

"That looks friggin great on you!"

"I don't know."

Sydney rolled her eyes and came up to her turning her around and they both faced the mirror. "Look at yourself, there's a hot rocking girl that wants to come out of that shy girl."

Sam and Dean walked around the Mall trying to find the girls.

"Where the hell are they? I told them not to wander too far," said Dean almost in a growl.

"Did you really expect them to listen?" asked Sam. "They're girls, in the mall with a credit card that they don't have to pay a bill to. It's like a shopping spree for them."

Dean stopped and looked at Sam almost glaring at him knowing he was right. He shook his head and they began walking again. They passed by Victoria's Secret and Dean couldn't help but look in and was shocked at what he saw. London was standing in front of a mirror in a dressing room. The door was open and Sydney was standing behind her.

"Dean!" Sam said getting his brothers attention. "Stop staring at them."

"Sam I think we should go in there. They may need our help with something." Sam gave Dean a look. "Demons could be in there."

"Dean since when do demons hang out in Victoria's Secret?"

"I know that's why it would be a good cover."

"You just want to go in there and see if they are filling each other up don't you?"

"No…No of course not…ok maybe just a little peek."

"Dude….reality…porn."

"Come on let's just go in, what can it hurt?" Dean asked and walked in and Sam followed shaking his head. He had to make sure Dean didn't get into trouble.

"You look hot London," Sydney said and London looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know about this Syd."

"Oh come on you have a great body and this is a lot better than your white grandma underwear."

"Like I said, they are very comfortable."

"Underwear isn't supposed to be comfortable. I am going to go see if they have another color," Sydney said and walked out of the dressing room.

"Like you didn't give me enough anyway," she muttered to herself.

She looked back in the mirror turning to the side and looking at herself. Sydney did have a good point. She did look hot. London was about to change back into her clothes when she turned around and saw Dean looking over at her. He smiled and winked at her and she thought she was about to faint again. She quickly slammed the door and covered her face. She was so embarrassed.

"Dean come on man let just get out of here before we get caught," said Sam looking around nervously.

"You really are a stick in the mud Sam," Dean said and walked out the door. Sam was about to walk off when he realized his jacket was hung on one of the racks.

"Sam I didn't know you were the peeping tom type." Sam turned around and saw Sydney standing there with a gold and red thong. "But since you are here you can tell me what you think about these." She held the thongs against her. "You don't think they would be to revealing do you?"

"I…well I…I…they…I have to go," Sam said and jerked his jacket and the rack of bras fell over and he looked back at Sydney who winked at him and he turned and hurried out the door.

Sydney smiled to herself and walked back to the dressing room and knocked on the door. "Hey, I got some thongs you can try on."

"No!"

"What happened? Sam catch you in your panties?" She laughed as she looked at the thongs in her hand.

"No, Dean did!"

Sydney's mouth open wide and she grinned. "What happened? Did he try anything? Did he say anything?"

The door opened and out came a fully dressed London. "No, he just smiled and winked at me and before I fainted on the floor I slammed the dressing room door."

"You slammed the dressing room door? Instead of maybe asking him what he thought? Sis, we really need to loosen you up."

London glared and grabbed the panties and bras they were going to buy and walked up to the register. "I can't face him now, knowing he's seen me like that…he already scares the living crap out of me!"

"Why does he scare you?"

"I don't know he has that look."

Sydney raised her eyebrows in question. "What look?"

"You know the…" London tried to pull off the Dean Winchester scary look but it just came out with her furling her eyebrows and making a weird face which made Sydney laugh. "Ok, so I can't do it but he has that look. The look like he wants to either kill you or eat you alive."

"Maybe he does want to eat you." Sydney smirked.

London grabbed the bag that the lady handed to her. "That is not funny."

* * *

"So guys," said Sydney as they were driving back to Bobby's. "I think we should tell you something."

Sam turned in his seat to look at the girls in the back. The car was silent.

"Quickly say it because I hate this silence, it's totally…eerie," said London biting her lip.

"I thought you were going to say it."

"No, you are."

"Will someone just say it?!" yelled Dean from the driver side.

"We're twins," both girls said at the same time.

Dean swerved the car and made a complete stop on the shoulder turning around. "What?" He asked turning around.

"I told you," said London grabbing her hand staring straight at Dean.

"Told her what?" asked Sam.

Sydney shook her head. "Nothing…look we just found this out last night. Cass popped into our room and told us about…who we are."

"And who are you?" asked Sam.

London grimaced. "Well, he said that our father was a hunter who saved our mom and they fell in love. And once they found out about what we were meant to do they, I guess found a witch to put a spell on us and send us to another world because they didn't want us to have this kind of life."

The guys were silent and London bit her lip while Sydney glanced between the guys. "Say something."

"Is that all?" asked Dean. "There's nothing else he told you."

"The fact that our parents were murdered by demons?" asked Sydney and London swallowed she was still trying to grasp that. "No."

London furled her eyebrows and Sydney gave her a trust me look. Ok, so Sydney didn't want to tell them the match made in heaven thing…might be a wise thing. These guys don't look like the sort of people that go for that thing.

"Nope, we're all good," said London smiling.

Dean and Sam shared a glance and turned back around. Dean started the car and they drove off. Sydney and London glanced at each other and hoped there was no way a conversation like matches will ever be brought up.

They were only five minutes away and Sydney and London felt something between them. They looked towards the middle seat and gasped seeing Castiel sitting there. The guys turned around and were shocked.

"What the hell?!" Dean once again pulled over to the shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you four like that," said Cass.

"You seem to do that often though," said London glaring at him.

"Again, I'm sorry but I was just told something that you four need to have a little bonding time."

"Bonding time?" asked London arching an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by 'bonding' time?"

"You and Dean, Sydney and Sam, you all need to get to know each other, so the other knows how to protect one another. To be able to take care of each other," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're making this sound more than protecting Cass," said Dean.

"It's just for one night." With that said Cass disappeared.

"Oh this is going to be fun," said Dean sarcastically as he turned around. He wasn't into date nights and sure enough he probably wasn't going to have any fun with London because she is just like Sam but in a girl's body…unless he found a way to loosen her up.

Sydney and London were both getting ready and Sydney looked over at what London picked out and shook her head. "No, no, you are going out on the town with Dean Winchester! You can't wear something that you are going to wear to dinner with your grandmother."

"Our grandmother," said London sarcastically smiling at her. "Then what do you want me to wear."

Sydney smiled and pulled out a small little black dress. London's eyes widened. "I…uh, I don't think…"

"Then don't think. This will be perfect!"

She put it up to London and the length came up a little shorter then mid thigh. The straps were thin but the dress was not too tight.

"And these shoes would look great," said Sydney pulling out some black high heels with straps.

"Ok, if you're dressing me up then I get to dress you up for Sam." London smiled and went through her bag. Sydney didn't know if she was going to like this at all. Girly wasn't her.

London pulled out a purple dress and some white flip flops. "Uh…"

"No, uh's! You dress me for your dream guy I dress you for mine." Sydney glared at London and London just smiled.

"Dude what the hell am I going to talk to London about all night?" Dean asked and sat down on the couch with a glass of whiskey.

"Talk to her about her job or something. Figure out what she likes to do in her free time." Dean looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I ask her that?"

"Because Dean we are supposed to get to know them better."

"This is crazy Sam, London is more your type."

"Well now she is yours."

"What are you and Sydney going to do because Sam I think you may be in way over your head with that one." Dean winked at him.

"Dean I deal with you on a daily bases. I think I can handle the girl version just fine."

"You never know Sammy, you might just get lucky"

"That is not what this is about Dean."

"Speak for yourself." Dean said and their conversation was interrupted when London walked down the stairs and their jaws dropped. Dean caught his glass that was about to fall out of his hand and stood up. London made a face seeing their expressions.

"What?" she asked fidgeting with her hands. "Syd did it...She thought..."

"You look great," said Sam and he punched Dean in the arm. Dean cleared his throat and put the glass on the end table.

"Yeah, you look...nice." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's words. _Nice, she looks hot...which makes me wonder what Syd is going to be wearing._

"Should we get going wherever we're going to 'bond' or whatever Cass said?" she asked now standing next to Dean.

"Yeah, see ya, Sammy," said Dean as he put his hand on London's lower back and walked her to the door. She walked out first and Dean turned around and mouthed 'Oh My God!' He grinned and closed the door behind him.

After Dean and London had left, Sam sat down on the couch waiting on Sydney to come down. He picked up an old book bobby had and started to read to pass the time.

Sydney walked down the stairs and into the living room and saw Sam with his nose buried in a book as always. Sydney cleared her throat and Sam looked up and was shocked.

"Wow Syd you look..."

"Girly I know. London made me wear this." She grimaced looking down at the purple dress.

"I was going to say beautiful."

She smiled as Sam got up. No one has ever called her beautiful. It was always hot, sexy, cute…not beautiful. "Thank you Sam," Sydney said and grabbed her jacket. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"I have a few ideas." She said and they walked out the door. She was going to make Sam have fun if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Bonding Time

**Chapter 4**

**By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! We are so glad that you all like!!**

**

* * *

**

Dean was driving down the road and would glance over at London who was staring out the window with her hands in her lap. Dean found her shyness more of a turn on than he ever thought it would.

Dean looked back at the road and cleared his throat, "Are you ok?" he asked and London looked over at him. She still found him a little intimidating.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I don't know I was just asking. You just seem a little…."

"A little what?"

"Nervous I guess."

"I'm fine Dean," she said and looked back out the window. Truth was she was a little nervous to be alone with Dean. She knew how his nights out on the town usually turned out and she wasn't that kind of girl.

When they pulled up to the bar they got out and walked in and grabbed a seat at the bar. The bar was crowded and loud and London wasn't use to this kind of surrounding.

"So London what do you want?" asked Dean as he looked at her.

"I don't know I normally just go with a fuzzy navel or something like that."

Dean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "I don't think they are going to have wine coolers here sweetheart."

"Then what do you suggest?" London asked as the bartender walked over to them.

"Hey can you get me 2 beers and 4 shots of Jack…thanks." Dean ordered and turned back to London. "We are going to loosen you up," Dean grinned at her and she knew that look. "Although I can think of a quicker way."

"Faster than a speeding bullet then, huh? And all the girls never complained?"

Dean smirked shaking his head. "Well look at that Londy spoken like a true smart ass."

"I have watched you since 2005 so, I blame you."

"Did you see anything you liked?" He winked wiggling his eyebrows.

London just sat back and folded her arms across her chest. "Could you be any more of a pervert Dean?"

"Oh come on Londy I was just kidding."

"I don't think you were and please don't call me Londy." They both knew this was the start of a very long night. What the hell was Cass thinking?

**Sam & Syd**

Sam looked around the bar a little uneasy. This wasn't the type of bar he and Dean usually ended up in. This seemed more like a club. People were dancing towards the far left by a band that was playing. The bar was towards the right and there were a few tables in the middle.

Sam glanced over at Syd who was smiling. She grabbed his hand and headed towards the bar.

"Come on, Sammy…"

"It's Sam."

"See, that's probably what Cass was talking about…" She turned towards the bartender and smiled at him her gorgeous smile. "Hi, can I please have four shots of Tequila, two beers and two shots of Whiskey please?" She turned to Sam. "You want anything?"

He looked at her like he just swallowed a lemon. "I'm kidding Sam, that's for the both of us."

She leaned on the bar and looked around the bar itself. It was full of people their age and younger who were having a great time. She turned to Sam and smiled.

"What's the matter Sam?"

"Nothing." He grabbed the beer and drank some of it.

"Come on, take the shots with me. I bet I can drink you under the table." She pushed a shot towards him and he smiled.

"Is that a challenge, Syd?"

"You bet." They both took the shot of Tequila and smiled at each other before taking the other one. This night may not be too bad.

**Dean & London**

"Ok, now you want to hit that black ball into the corner pocket right there," said Dean who was skillfully bent over London with the pool stick in both their hands.

"Easy for you to say," said London smiling. She didn't think she would be having this much fun with Dean. She also didn't think she'd be letting him this close to her, but she did have a couple drinks in her and it's been a while since she has drank.

He chuckled. "It's not that hard, I'll be right here helping you. Alright, concentrate."

She nodded biting her bottom lip. Dean glanced at her face and then at the table. A couple seconds passed and she hit the white ball which hit the black ball and made it in the corner pocket. She grinned and they both stood straight up. She turned around smiling. "I did it."

He laughed at how joyful she was to it. "Yeah, you did."

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. He made a face then wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and they looked at each other. She licked her lips biting at her bottom lip.

"Um…let's go get some more drinks."

He nodded agreeing with her. "Uh, yeah."

They pulled themselves away from each other as they headed back to the bar. London shook her head running her hands through her hair wondering why the hell she just hugged Dean.

London grabbed their bottle of Jack they left on the bar and poured herself some in a glass.

"Ok, easy on the Jack, Londy," said Dean grabbing the bottle from her. She pouted as he took the bottle from her and she just took her shot. "Surprised you know how to take shots."

"It's not really my first time taking shots, Dean. I may be a…uh, preppy, prissy, all around good girl but I went to college." She took another shot. "And that college wasn't a party college but when we partied, we partied."

Dean smirked taking his own shot. "I think someone's had a little too much to drink."

"I barely have time to have fun anymore. I'm a nurse who works basically six days a week or I'm working…uh…24 to 48 hour shifts at the hospital."

"You don't like being a nurse."

"No, I do…but I didn't think it would be this much work." Dean chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

"You know what Dean, you're alright." She patted his shoulder and he raised his eyebrows at her. "I used to think that you were a damn right hard ass, who only thought of a few things. Like hunting, sex, beer and pie but you're an all right kind of guy." Dean nodded smiling at her. "And did I mention you scare the crap out of me."

"I…what?" He looked at her confused.

"There's something about you, Dean that just sends shivers up my spine. I can't even look you in the eye because you scare me. I don't know if it's a good scare or a bad scare."

Dean took a sip of his beer again and smiled at her. "I think it's a good scare."

"Oh, yeah…how so?"

He leaned close to her making her actually stare into his eyes and bite her bottom lip nervously. He had a smirk on his face seeing her getting nervous. "Because it sends shivers down your spine."

**Sam and Sydney**

Sam finished the last of the four shots in front of him before looking over at Sydney.

"I…I told you I could …do…do it." Sam said and sat back in his chair.

Sydney looked at him and smiled as she took her last shot. "I stand corrected Sam. Who knew you had it in you." She said and looked over at Sam. "Get up"

"What…what are we doing now?"

"You are going to dance with me Sam."

"Oh no…no no no. I don't dance."

"Well tonight you do now come on." Sydney grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

**Dean and London**

London looked at Dean at licked her lips as he leaned into her. "Something always told me you liked it when girls found you intimidating."

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't a turn on."

"You are not as…as scary as I thought you were."

Dean leaned in a little more closely to her "Oh no." London swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at him. She never thought she would think this way but she wanted him. She leaned in quickly and kissed him hard and Dean was taken by surprise. As much as he would love to continue this, something just felt wrong. He couldn't let her do this. She was drunk and he needed to stop this before it got out of control.

Dean pulled away from here and looked into her eyes. "London wait. Maybe we should go."

"Where do you want to go Dean?" London said and leaned into him again but he stopped her.

"I think it's time to call it a night."

"You know what, that…that sounds like a great idea." London got up and tried to stand but fell back into Dean.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked her and she smiled up at him.

"I will be once we leave." Dean just shook his head and helped her out of the bar and over to his car. She got in and once the door was shut she laid her head on the door.

"Of all times now I have to have a conscience." He said to himself and got in and headed back to Bobby's.

**Sam & Sydney**

Sam and Sydney were on the dance floor. Sam had his hand on her hip as Sydney turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. He swallowed hard feeling her sway her hips to the music and feeling her touch. Maybe Dean was right, maybe he is way in over his head with Sydney.

"Whatcha thinking about Sam?" she whispered in his ear.

His mind went blank. He couldn't say he was thinking about how hot she was in this dress and how great she was felt in his arms and how when she swayed her hips to the music was he was turned on…no that would be Dean.

"Um…purple?"

Sydney smiled and turned around her arms still around Sam's neck. She looked into his eyes smiling wider. "I like the way you look at me, Sam."

Sam cleared his throat and asked nervously, "How do I look at you?"

"Like I'm beautiful and the only one you see," she whispered her face close to his then she dipped her head and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The kiss was different then Deans. Sam's kiss was soft but tender. The hand on her hip squeezed a little making her stand more on her tip toes and pull him closer. Sam's tongue licked at her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she obliged. His other hand ran up her back and into her hair.

"Get a room!" yelled someone and they pulled apart to see they had an audience.

"Maybe we should go," said Sydney smirking.

"Uh, yeah…you ok to drive because I think I had way too much."

She laughed. "Yeah, come on boy toy."

**Dean & London**

Dean pulled up in front of the house and London was passed out with her head on the door. Dean got out and walked around to the passenger door and slowly opened it not to make her fall out. He lifter he out of the car and carried her up to the house and inside. London slowly opened her eyed and looked at dean.

"When did you get so sweet Dean?"

"About the same time you got drunk I guess." he said and carried her up the stair and into her room. Dean laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.

"I never thought you would be the one to take care of me Dean."

"There is a lot you don't know about London" he said and covered her up as she closed her eyes. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He actually had fun with her tonight. It was the first time he had ever gone out with a girl and didn't get lucky but still had a good time. Dean got up and walked out of the room and softly closed the door. He leaned against it and ran his hand down his face. He wondered how Sams night had went with Sydney.

* * *

London woke up feeling a huge headache. She groaned and rolled over on her stomach and squinted her eyes seeing her sister sleeping peacefully. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hopefully Bobby's got some Advil or something for this damn headache," she mumbled to herself as she stumbled towards the door and walked out. She headed downstairs and smelled coffee but her stomach turned and she felt like gagging right there.

She swallowed it down and walked in to see Dean pouring himself some coffee. He looked up and smirked seeing her.

"Hey, Ms. Hangover how are you doing this morning?"

"Do you have to be so loud?" She groaned and put her head on the table. "Does Bobby have any Advil?"

Dean laughed and sat down next to her and she put her head in her hand. "I also want to say thanks for last night." He nodded and a smirk pulled on his face. "I would have wanted you to remember if me and you did something together."

She made a disgusted face and shook her head. "You know what would really work for that hangover…greasy sausage, bacon and eggs all mixed in a dirty ash tray."

London put her hand over her mouth feeling the puke form in her throat and quickly rush up. She ran out of the kitchen and Dean laughed but felt a little bad as he picked up the newspaper.

Sydney and Sam both came out of their rooms at the same time and looked at each other. Memories of last night filled their minds.

"Uh, hey, Syd," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Sammy." She smiled and they started to walk down the hall.

"Listen about last night…how about we keep that between me and you? Dean would never let it down if he knew."

She laughed as she put her hands in her back pockets. "I figured he wouldn't. So it'll be our little secret." She put her index finger to her mouth and gave him her gorgeous smile. He couldn't help the small blush that filled his cheeks and he grinned at her.

He was about to say something when London ran between them and towards the bathroom slamming the door shut. They heard her gagging and the sound of a thick mess hit the toilet.

"I'm going to see if she's ok," said Sydney and walked towards the bathroom.

Sam shook his head. "Dean." He walked into the kitchen to see Dean with a laughter and amusement still in his eyes. "Did you have to do that to her?"

"I'm sorry Sammy, I couldn't help it."

"London?" Sydney knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. London unlocked the door and Sydney walked in closing it. She sat next to London on the floor and London put her head on her shoulder.

"Dean's an asshole…"

"Did he do the whole ashtray and greasy food thing?"

London nodded trying not to picture it. "I don't get it. He was really sweet to me last night."

"Dean Winchester, sweet? You sure it wasn't a shapeshifter?" Sydney laughed rubbing her back.

"Most likely was…I mean, don't tell Sam or talk to Dean about it ok? I kissed him and he kissed me back. And I was drunk…as you can tell, really drunk. So he stopped it before it could go any further then we got back here and I must have fallen asleep in the car because I woke up with him carrying me up the stairs and then he wrapped me in my covers and I fell asleep."

Sydney was giving her a small smile. "Wow…that surely doesn't sound like the Dean Winchester we know or thought we knew that we watched every Thursday huh?"

London shook her head. "No…I think you're right. It was a shapeshifter."

The two girls laughed and then there was banging on the door. "Are you two done in there?" It was Bobby. "There are other people that need to use the bathroom." The girls opened the door to see Bobby standing there. "Ladies do we have to make a schedule for bathroom times?"

"No, sorry Bobby…Dean just made me puke," said London as she followed Sydney walk out.

"Yeah he tends to have that affect on people." The girls laughed. "By the way, the boys are waiting for you downstairs to start your training."

The girls groaned knowing the training was not going to go over too well.

* * *

"Have any of you held a gun before?" asked Sam.

"Does a toy one count?" asked London.

"Cute, Londy," said Dean taking pulling out his gun. "We want you two to be able to protect yourselves. So here…" He handed it to Syd.

"It's pretty heavy," she said weighing it out.

"They usually are," said Sam giving London his. She grimaced as she held it. Sam came around her and showed her how to aim. She made a face looking at Sydney and she couldn't help but laugh.

Dean did the same with Syd and looked over at Sam and London. "You think she likes Sam?"

Syd furled her eyebrows as a smirk spread across her face. "Where we came from she was a Sam girl."

"And you're a Dean girl?"

"Most definitely." She bit her lip as Dean tightened his arms around her but something just didn't feel right. She glanced over at Sam and London seeing them laughing and having a good time and just shook it off.

Sam and London looked over to Sydney and Dean seeing the way Dean was touching her, holding her hips and saying stuff into her ear making her laugh.

London made a face while Sam practically growled.

She was right Dean was an asshole; there was nothing sweet about him.

Sam had thought Syd and him had a connection at the bar. Maybe it was just the drinking, maybe the angels were wrong with who should go with whom.

The four of them went inside the house and Bobby just got off the phone. "Hey, idgits, just got off the phone with an old buddy of mine, we may have a Djinn problem."

At the word Djinn only one thing came to mind for London and it was Gin. She turned towards the sink in the kitchen and puked. The others looked at her making gross faces. Sydney grabbed a wet rag and went to dab her forehead but London just snatched it from her wiping her face. She knew she shouldn't be mad about the whole flirting thing with Dean, seriously it's not like she liked Dean!


	5. Twilight Zone Part 1

**Chapter 5:  
Twilight Zone Part 1  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
WARNING: Not Your Usual Dean and Sam OC Pairing. If You're Not Interested Or Have A Problem With It Then DO NOT READ!!!  
Thank you very much!  
Also Thanks for the reviews and people who added it as a favorite and alerts!**

**

* * *

**

Dean pulled into a small motel and went inside and got one room for the girls. They pulled around and they all got out.

"I still don't see why we can't go with you guy. We have to learn sometime," Sydney said and grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"This is not the best first job for you girls and plus you just held a gun for the first time less than 12 hours ago," Dean said and he unlocked the door and they walked inside. London dropped her bag on the bed and looked at her sister who was still arguing with Dean why they could go.

"Syd I think it best if we just stay here where it is safe." Sydney turned away from Dean and looked her sister.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I'm sorry I just think it's too soon for us to go after a dijnn that's all." Dean looked over and smiled at London.

"You two just stay here and we will be done before you know. Stay inside and keep the doors lock. Don't open it for any reason," said Dean and he and Sam walked out the door and Sydney sat down next to her sister.

"Why do you want to go so bad?"

"Because I just do. I like a little excitement."

"So do I but not when it comes to life or death."

"And we are supposed to be twin." Sydney said and walked into the bathroom leaving her sister sitting on the bed hoping that Sam and Dean would be ok.

Dean and Sam pulled up to the old warehouse and went inside. "Dean what exactly are we looking for?"

"I don't know but just keep your eyes peeled." Dean and Sam continued to walk around and they saw a young girl handing against a wall. "Sam over there." They walked over to her. "She's alive" Dean said and was about to get her down when he heard something behind him and saw the djinn through Sam into the wall "Sam!" Dean said and the djinn placed his hand on Sam' s head and Sam passed out. "Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and went after the djinn but before he could pull out the knife, the djinn knocked him out cold.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. He sat there on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell happened last night?"

He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He heard someone slam the door behind him so he turned around and saw Sydney standing there.

"You're still here?! Damn it Dean you are going to be late for work...again!" She said and walked around him.

"Syd wait...something is going on here."

Sydney turned to him and folder her arms over her chest. "I can tell you what's going on here Dean, while you where sitting here drinking all night I was pulling a double shift to make up for all the time I take off to go on hunts."

"No you are not listening to me I think......"

"I really don't care what you think Dean. Its just one thing after another. You are a selfish son of a bitch and I am sorry it took me this long to figure that out."

"What crawled up your ass and died." He asked. This wasn't the Sydney he knew.

"I think you know Dean. Seen my sister lately?"

"What the hell are you talking about Syd because I sure all hell don't know." Dean said as she walked into the bathroom and he followed.

"How fucking stupid do you think I am Dean? I know what's going on." Sydney sat down on the edge of the tub. "But the truth is that I am not that upset. What does that mean about us Dean?"

"I wish I knew what the hell you were talking about."

"You know what, forget it Dean. We can't ever talk anymore. Not that we ever really could. It has always been the same thing with us. Drinking, hunting, sex day after day." Dean's eyes widened when she mentioned the sex part. That didn't sound like a bad life to him.

"What's wrong with that? Sounds pretty good to me." Dean said and winked at her.

"Are you kidding me with this right now Dean?!"

"With what, I thought you like the way I was."

"That was a long time ago Dean when I didn't have to deal with it day in and day out. We aren't right for each other anymore. We can't get along because we are to much alike. I love you Dean I do but as more of a drinking friend with benefits not as my husband."

"Wow husband?" Dean said and noticed the ring on her finger. "Oh yeah right husband."

"Dean you feel the same way I know you do. I see they way you look at London and I can't be that for you. I am not a 9-5 housewife."

"Sydney I think we need to talk," Dean said and Sydney just shook her head.

"Dean I can't deal with this right now ok. I am tired so can we just talk about this later."

"Yeah sure. Hey do you have Sam's number?"

"Check your speed dial. I am sure London is on it," Sydney said and shut the bathroom door. Dean couldn't believe he was married to Sydney. Not that she wasn't smoking hot but he thought more of her as a partying bed buddy. Not a wife.

Dean walked back into the living room and grabbed his phone and sure enough, there was Sam and London's number as number one.

* * *

Sam woke up hearing two children laughing. He opened his eyes and found himself in a pretty big bedroom. There was a bay window and two doors that were opened. One led to a bathroom the other towards a hallway. There were two dressers and two big closets.

Sam sat up looking around him. He noticed a couple pictures on the wall and got up to look at them. He saw one with him and Dean. Another one was of him with a young girl and a young boy. Then the big picture that in the middle which cause him to have a double take was of him and London. She was in a wedding dress while he was in a tux.

Sam looked down at his left hand and saw a wedding ring. He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed hard. "Oh my God."

He heard footsteps running through the hallway and he walked out to see. There was the young boy and the young girl running down the hallway.

"Hi, daddy," said the young girl who put her hands up in the air. Sam picked her up and she kissed his cheek. "You ok daddy?"

Sam blinked a couple times and nodded staring at the young girl. She had to be four or five. He looked down at the young boy who was probably seven and he smiled at Sam. Sam gave a small smile and the boy took his hand.

"Come on, mama's making pancakes and bacon for breakfast," said the boy. Sam looked over the railing smelling the food and saw London making breakfast.

"Mommy," said the little girl jumping out of Sam's arms. "Daddy's up."

London didn't even look. "Ok, baby, just sit down and breakfast would be done in a second."

"London…" Sam tried to get her attention but she turned around with two full plates.

"Sorry, Samuel, I'm in a rush this morning. Daniel and Samantha are going to be late for school, Samantha has ballet today and Daniel has a baseball game." She put the plates in front of the kids and turned around. "Could you please try and make it this time?" she asked in a hush voice. "He's the only kid that doesn't have his father on the bench but his uncle."

"Dean?"

"Yes…" She eyed him up noticing he was still in his pajamas. "Why are you still in your pj's? I thought you had a big meeting this morning."

"Listen, London…uh," he looked at the kids and then back at her. "Can we talk in private?"

"Can't this wait till our appointment with Dr. Bradshaw? We do have counseling for a reason."

"No, London, this can't wait for…counseling?"

London slammed the fridge door. "Don't tell me, you forgot…again." She poured milk in the kids glasses and put the on the table. "I don't know what's worse you standing your own son up at baseball or standing your wife up at couple's counseling."

She huffed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sam looked at the children and gave them a small smile.

"Are you and mommy fighting again?" asked Samantha nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"No…sweetie we were just in a heated discussion. Uh, Daniel, watch your sister."

Sam headed upstairs and to their bedroom where London was. "London this is serious, something weird is going on and I think it has something to do with the Djinn."

London made a weird face. "What Djinn? I thought we left the hunting with our older siblings?"

The phone started to ring and she raised her eyebrows waiting for him to answer it. "Ok, guess I'll get it." She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Londy?...It's uh, Dean. Is Sam there?" _

"Yeah, hold on." She handed Sam the phone. "It's your brother."

Sam grimaced and watched her walk away. He put the phone up to his ear and London looked at him oddly before walking out of the room.

"Dean? Please tell me it's the real you."

"_Yes, let me guess you're married to London with three kids?" _

"Two actually, a boy and a girl…wait, how did you…"

"_Found the picture on my apartment wall…doesn't matter what do you think happened? I'm putting my money on the Djinn. But Syd doesn't have any idea what I'm talking about." _

"You're married to Syd?"

"_Yeah, but trust me it aint all cherry like yours." _

"I wouldn't say that mine is cherry."

"_What do you mean?" _

"London and I go to couples counseling."

"_Couples counseling? I thought you two would be the perfect couple." _

"Maybe that's it, we're too perfect, even for each other."

"_Yeah well Syd and I don't seem to see eye to eye anymore and she keeps bringing up London for some reason…I don't get it. She keeps comparing herself to London. How I see London as the perfect housewife and all this other crap…I don't get it. Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." _

Sam nodded. "Yeah, apparently I'm a bad father…worse then our dad."

"_Come on Sammy, no one can be worse then our father. Our's left us in motel rooms alone for weeks all the time. You must be number one dad or something?" _

"Apparently not…I don't go to my sons baseball games, you do."

"_Me? Why me?" _

Sam shook his head. "I have no clue…look we need to meet up somewhere and figure this whole thing out."

"_Alright well I will be over there in a few minutes. Believe me you don't want to come here_"

"Hurry." Sam said and hung up the phone. They needed to figure out how to get out of this mess before things got worse.

**Syd and London- Reality**

London was pacing the room while Sydney sat on one of the bed and was flipping through an old book. "London would you just sit down. You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry if just that they have been gone a really long time. I feel like we should do something."

"We could always go look for them."

"No….no way Syd. Dean said stay here and don't move and that's what I intend to do." London said and sat down next to her sister.

"Do you always do what you are told?"

"Not always."

"Alright well you stay here and hold down the fort. I am going to go look for them." Sydney said getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"What?! You can go alone."

"Why the hell not?"

"Just because. It's too dangerous."

"Then come with me." London looked at her sister and huffed as she got up and grabbed her jacket and they walked out the door.

**Dean and Sydney**

Dean grabbed his jacket and keys as he walked towards the door.

"Going to work?" asked Syd coming out of the bathroom.

"No, I'm heading over Sams."

Syd rolled her eyes. "To see London I'm guessing." Dean turned around. "Why don't you just say it Dean?! Since I already know what has been going on but it seems Sam's been too stupid to see it!"

"Look, Syd I don't know what's going on ok…but you need to get one thing straight, we are not married…"

Syd slapped him in the face. "How could you say that we are not married?! We've been married almost as long as Sam and London!"

Dean ran a hand down his face. "Listen, Syd, this is all because of the Djinn none of this is real."

"Just like the shapeshifter that was seen coming out of my sisters house so many times?"

"The…shapeshifter…wait what?"

"Dean I am smarter than you think, ok? Give me credit. You've been seeing my sister since the day I kicked you out of here four years ago! I don't know what London did but you've been head over heels for her since then."

Dean shook his head and then felt something come over him making him feel dizzy and put his hand on the wall supporting himself as a memory flashed through him.

_**Four Years Ago Dean's "Memory"**_

London walked down the stairs and towards the door as the doorbell rung one more time. "I'm coming hold on," she said as she opened the door and Dean stood there. "Dean, are you ok?"

"Syd kicked me out…can I crash here?"

London couldn't help the small smile and chuckle and nodded opening the door more letting him in. "What happened?"

"I don't know she's just having one of her moments."

"Crazy sister moment and she kicked you out…yeah that sounds like Syd."

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he's on a business trip in California."

"And he left you and Danny here by yourselves."

"Aw, is big brother worried about his little brother's family." She teased as she walked over to the couch and sat down and Dean followed. "Don't worry, I was taught by the best remember."

"How could I forget? You almost shot off my foot."

London and Dean laughed and they heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned around to see Daniel coming down the stairs.

"Hey, little man, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Uncle Dean!"

London laughed as Daniel ran up to Dean and he helped him on the couch. "Give Uncle Dean a hug, he needs it."

Daniel leaned over and hugged him. Dean smiled hugging him back.

"He loves his Uncle Dean." She ruffled Daniels hair and he smiled at her. Dean looked at London seeing her smile at Daniel and tickle him and he realized what was missing in his life.

"Come on, Danny, you need to be in bed."

"Ok, mama."

He jumped off the couch and London got up. She smiled at Dean. "I'll be back."

Dean watched them walk off upstairs and towards Daniel's room. They were only gone for a few seconds when London came back out.

"Dean, do you mind tucking Danny in? He wants you."

Dean nodded as he got up from the couch and walked upstairs. London smiled at him as he passed her and walked into the room.

"Hey little man," he said walking in and rubbing the back of his neck. Dean pulled the blankets over Daniel. "You be good for your mom while your daddy is away, ok?" Daniel nodded and grabbed his hand smiling at him.

"Stay Uncle Dean."

Dean smiled. "I wish I could, kid."

London furled her eyebrows in confusion but shook it off as maybe Dean and Syd were missing this kind of life. Dean kissed Daniel's forehead and said goodnight as he got up.

"Night, baby," said London blowing a kiss to him.

"Night, mama." London turned on the nightlight in the hallway.

"He's a good kid," said Dean as they walked down the hall and downstairs. They sat on the couch.

"Don't worry Dean, Syd will come around."

He nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, Londy."

"Londy? You haven't called me that in a long time."

"You said you hated it."

"I always said I hated things you did but it was never true." She caressed his cheek with her finger. He looked into her eyes and she smiled. "Everything will be ok." They continued sitting on the couch while watching TV and talking.

London fell asleep and Dean shut off the TV. He picked her up and carried her up to her and Sam's room. She opened her eyes a little looking at him.

"Dean, when did you become so sweet?"

He smirked. "The same time I realized I married the wrong sister." He put her in bed and covered her up and grimaced. He smiled as she rolled over on her side smiling in her sleep.

Dean woke up hearing the phone ring and he turned on the couch and heard the phone stop ringing as London picked it up.

"Hello…yes, he's here…no I don't think that's a good idea…Syd, calm down…ok, no he didn't tell me but…Syd I don't have time to play match maker right now, I have to take Danny to school and…" There was a pause and Dean heard the phone hit the receiver. "Nice talking to you too, sis."

Dean felt someone or something touching his face and he opened one eye to see Daniel. He smiled up at Daniel making him giggle.

"Daniel! No, leave Uncle Dean alone!"

She kneeled before Daniel and saw that Dean was awake. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. The phone woke me up."

London gave him a weak smile. "Yeah that was crazy on the phone."

"So I heard."

"Mama, do you like Uncle Dean?" asked Daniel.

"Of course I like Uncle Dean, silly," she said tickling his side. "He's you're daddy's brother."

"Do you love Uncle Dean?"

London paused glancing at Dean then back at Daniel. She smiled. "Yes, I love Uncle Dean."

"Give Uncle Dean a hug."

"Danny we don't have time…" Daniel pouted and she rolled her eyes smiling and looking at Dean. "You mind? It'll make him happy."

Dean shook his head and they leaned into each other hugging. The blanket around Dean fell off of him leaving him without anything covering his chest and London could feel every muscle and bit her bottom lip. They let go and looked into each other's eyes.

"Um," said London blushing a bit. "I have to take…Danny to day care so I can go to work…so um…"

"I'll watch him for you."

"Are you sure? I mean I have a short shift today at the hospital I'll only be gone for…"

"Londy, go to work before you're late."

London grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dean, you're the best." She turned to Daniel. "You're gonna play with Uncle Dean today ok?"

Daniel clapped his hands as Dean pulled him up on the couch. London said goodbye and left.

London came back a few hours later and the house was quiet. "Dean? Danny?"

"Shhh," said Dean coming down the stairs. "He's taking a nap."

"Oh," she said smiling as she walked towards the kitchen. "How was he?"

"He was good. We played baseball, well tried, watched some TV had a snack, played with something called Legos," London laughed as she grabbed a pretzel from the pretzel bag on the counter and Dean sat next to her, "and then we played hide and seek and he fell asleep hiding in the closet."

London laughed. "That's cute. Who would have thought you would have fun with a three year old."

"I am a three year old in mans body." She laughed making Dean smile. "You know London you have a beautiful laugh."

"Thanks, Dean." She turned her head to look at him seeing a distant look in his eye. "Are you ok, Dean?" She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"No…I, I, uh…I think I made a mistake."

"Whatever happened between you and Syd…"

He shook his head. "That's not it, Londy. I…I think, I think that I'm in love with you Londy."

"What…Dean, um…" London started to get a little nervous and he kissed her.

**Back to Twilight Zone Dean and Sydney**

"Dean…are you ok? Dean?" Sydney was standing in front of Dean holding him up.

Dean shook his head rubbing his forehead. "I…uh…" He looked at Sydney. "Nothing I have to go."

He grabbed his keys and left the apartment and headed towards the Impala. He needed to get Sam and find a way out of this twilight zone.


	6. Twilight Zone Part 2

**Chapter 6  
Twilight Zone Part Two  
By April3604 & Addicted To Ackles  
WARNING: We have 12 favorites, 17 alerts and 15 reviews…we really like reviews so we are not going to add another chapter until we get 5 more!!! =]  
By the way we totally want to steal Dean and Sam for the day. But we may drive them nuts.**

**

* * *

**

Sam was sitting at the table waiting for Dean to hurry up and get there so they could get back to reality. London walked into the room and rolled her eyes at him. "Are you not ready yet? Sam I have to go so you need to take Samantha to ballet class." Sam's eyes widened when she said that she was leaving the little girl with him.

"Wait London I can't take her Dean is coming over."

"Well fine then he can go with you. Don't forget the games starts in an hour. Come on Daniel," London said and they walked out the door and Sam looked down at the little girl.

"Hi," he said and she giggled and ran off. "Dean where are you?"

Dean parked in front of the two story white house and double checked the address. "Jesus Sam, even in this world you have it better than me."

He got out of the car and walked up to the house. He was about to knock when he heard a little girl's laughter coming through the house and then some running then he heard Sam yell, "No, don't touch…" And then a big crash and another laughter.

Dean opened the door and walked in seeing Sam and a little girl with light brown hair standing a few feet away with a broken vase on the floor. The little girl was giggling and she turned her head to see Dean.

"Uncle Dean!" She yelled and ran up to him. Dean's eyes widened as her tiny arms wrapped around his legs and squeezed him. "You got any candy?"

"Uh…" He looked at Sam who shrugged picking up the big pieces of the broken vase. The girl went through his pocket and found a Jolly Rancher.

She smiled looking up at Dean and he noticed something about her. He kneeled down at her side and she kept smiling at him. "You ok Uncle Dean?"

Dean stared into her eyes and felt like he was staring into a mirror. "Uh…yeah, do you need help with that?"

She nodded and he opened it up for her. She took it putting it in her mouth and ran towards Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, watch out for the broken pieces on the floor," said Sam and he picked her up. He looked at Dean who was staring at the little girl and then at Sam. "You noticed it too."

"Notice what?" Dean asked finally getting his composure.

"She looks like you."

Dean swallowed hard thinking of the so called memory he had of London and then how Sydney was flipping on him. "Oh my God," he said rubbing his head feeling a headache coming on.

"What?" asked Sam looking at him curiously.

"She's my daughter."

Sam glanced between the girl and Dean. "What are you talking about?"

"Syd just kept yelling at me saying how I am always looking at London and all this other stuff and then I had this memory planted into my mind of when Syd kicked me out supposedly like four years ago. And I came here and you weren't here and one thing led to another…"

"You slept with my wife?"

"Technically she's not your wife."

Sam shook his head. "This is crazy…no wonder we're in counseling."

"I think something more than a Djinn is going on here." Sam nodded and put Samantha down. Dean watched her walk towards the trash can getting a feeling inside him, something emotional going on inside him.

"She's not real Dean," said Sam seeing the look in his eye.

Dean nodded. "I know it's just…it seems so…"

"Real? Yeah, I know. I had the same face seeing them, especially Daniel. He looks a lot like me."

Sam heard the house line going off and he went to answer it. Samantha walked up to Dean and smiled at him. "Uncle Dean, where's Aunt Syd?"

"Uh, she's at home…hey come here." He kneeled down and brushed some hair from her face and smiled at her. "You like candy?"

"Yeah but I like pie mostly."

Dean grinned. "Me too."

"I know Uncle Dean, you ask mama to always make you some. You said hers is the best you've ever had."

Dean made a face. "I hope we're talking about food, Samantha."

She made a confused face then heard yelling. Dean looked over at Sam to see him wincing.

"_Sam! Where are you?!"_

"Uh, I'm at home with Dean."

"_Samuel! You are ten minutes late, if you're not here in another ten minutes they are going to reschedule us again and by the way great job at going to your sons baseball game!"_

Dean smiled at Samantha and got up walking over to the phone. He grabbed it and threw it in the trash. "We gotta go."

"What about Samantha?" They looked over at her.

"Bring her with."

"To kill a Djinn?! She's four years old!"

"She's not real." As much as it hurt Dean to say it he knew she wasn't real.

* * *

Sydney and London pulled up to the old warehouse and shut off the car. London looked at the building and was regretting letting her sister talk her into his. "This is so creepy."

"Oh come on London it's not that bad. Just try to pretend you are just watching the show."

"I closed my eyes a lot."

"Alright well I hope you got them open now because I need you. Do you still have the blood?"

"Yes but you are going to have to do this. I really don't care to get lambs blood all over me." Sydney rolled hers eyes and got out of the car, "London just stay close to me." Sydney and London walked into the warehouse and it was quiet.

"Do you really think Sam and Dean are here?" London asked.

"I don't know London but we need to look everywhere."

The girls continued walking around and Sydney looked to her left and saw Sam and dean against the wall. They ran over and pulled the IV from their necks. London started to cut Dean down she heard Sydney. "London look out!" London screamed and ducked before the djinn could touch her. "You get Sam and Dean down while I take care of this guy."

"Syd please be careful!" London said and turned back to Dean. "Alright Dean you need to wake up," London said and touched his cheek softly and his eyes started to flutter open. "Good Morning sunshine," London said and tried to cut the ropes on his hands.

"London.....you....you have to get out of here," Dean said in a weak voice.

"Dean I am not leaving you guys here."

"Where....where is she?"

"Where is who Dean?"

"Little girl."

London looked at him confused. "What little girl Dean?" London looked behind her and saw Sydney running across the warehouse with the djinn right behind her.

"Wh....what is she doing?" Dean asked.

"Well....I don't have a clue," London said and turned back to him.

Sydney was running and saw a stack of boxes and got behind them. "Oh God please let this work," she said and held the blood knife in her hand. She heard the djinn approaching her and she waited until he was close. When he was right beside her looking in the other direction, Sydney jumped out and stabbed the knife into him and the djinn fell to the ground. "Ok that was cool," she said and stepped over him and headed over to help her sister.

London was almost done getting Dean down when she heard Sam waking up. "Lo...love her" he mumbled out and London looked at him. Who was he talking about? She just shook it off and looked back at Dean. "Alright all done. Dean just lean on me," she said and held Dean down. "Ok you are a little heavier than I thought," she said and helped him to the ground. "Here Syd cut Sam down and hurry," she said and handed her sister the knife while she looked Dean over.

Sydney walked over to Sam and he opened his eye. "Sy...Sydney."

"Yes but you can call me Xena, Warrior Princess," she said and he smiled at her.

"You're pretty," she said before his eyes closed again. She cut the last rope and helped Sam next to Dean.

Once both the guys were down the girls wanted to hurry up and get out of there but they heard clapping behind them. The girls turned around as the boys lifted their heads to see The Trickster standing there.

"Bravo, bravo," said The Trickster. "That I have to say is the best show I've seen yet."

Dean and Sam tried to gain as much strength as possible to get the girls behind them but the girls stood their ground holding onto them.

"Oh, don't worry guys; I'm not here to hurt them or you. So settle down." He gave a snarky smile. "No, I only sent you Winchesters here on this hunt to teach you a lesson."

"Oh yeah," said Dean coughing and then gaining some strength as London held onto him. "What was that?"

"I think you two know."

"So you send us on a wild goose chase and almost kill us," said Sam. "Just to teach us a lesson."

"It wouldn't be the first time," said London and Dean glanced at her as she wrapped his arm around her so she could hold him up better.

"You two just needed to see how things may turn out if you keep going with what you always know and do. You both learned a valuable lesson." He glanced between the four of them. "Now that that is settled I believe I'll go." With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"I never liked him," said Sydney sneering.

"You have to admit he has some pretty cool powers though," said London.

Dean and Sam chuckled a bit shaking their heads as the girls helped them out towards the car.

"'Cause it's the heat of the moment," Sydney started to sing, "The heat of the moment, the heat of the moment showed in your eyes."

London looked over at Sydney and started to laugh.

"It's not funny," said Dean trying to put on his best glare towards Sydney. London and Sydney laughed.

London looked at him before opening the backdoor. "Yes it is."

* * *

London finished working on Sam's cuts and bruises and walked over to sit next to Dean on the bed.

"I'm fine," he said rubbing his neck from the pain.

"Obviously you're not. Now don't be a baby." She took out the alcohol, bandages, needle and thread.

"Are you ok?" asked Syd seeing a look in Sam's eye.

Sam nodded and Syd made a face. "No you're not…come on, let's take a walk."

Sam gave a half hearted smile and got up.

"Where you two going?" asked London as she glanced up at them.

"For a walk," said Sydney. "We'll be back." The two left and London glanced at the salt line the same time as Dean making sure it wasn't disturbed.

"I want to get the cut on your neck," said London getting on her knees and scooting behind him. "Just tilt your head to the right a little."

She grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed the alcohol on it as she dabbed his wound. He tensed a bit and out of habit she hushed him making him smirk. "I'm sorry; I'm used to working with some kids."

"It's alright, don't get used to it."

She just smiled as she continued to patch of the wound on his neck as her other hand rubbing the back of his neck softly.

"You do that with your kid patients?" He groaned as she put more pressure on the neck.

She smiled. "No, you just seem to be in a little pain." Her fingertips hit right behind the ears making him let out a deep breath. She put the bandage over the wound and smiled. "There, good as new."

"Or something like it."

"Anything else?"

"I did get hit over the head, might want to check that out."

She nodded as she ran her hands over his scalp and he closed his eyes loving the feel of her hands on his scalp massaging and rubbing in just the right spots. And she probably didn't even know what she was doing to him.

"I think you only have a bump on the head, nothing major." She grabbed the bandage wrapping getting off the bed.

Dean pouted a bit as he opened his eyes now feeling a little empty that she was done patching him up. He looked at her throwing the wrappings away and felt something hit him hard. In that dream world he was married to Syd but he went after London and had a daughter with her. London was someone that was like his mother, caring and beautiful.

_Oh come on, Dean. Wake up…this is reality now._ He had to keep his cool; he is Dean Winchester come on now.

"Hey, London, you know I'm feeling this pain right here." He lifted his shirt and she turned around and quickly looked away making him smirk.

"Um, where?" She swallowed hard.

"On my ribs right here."

"You…uh, may have a bruised rib." She still wasn't looking.

"Would you mind checking?"

She finally looked at him feeling herself blush. "Um, yeah sure." She walked over to him trying not to stare at his beautifully sculptured body and bit her lip. She hesitantly touched him feeling her legs about to break from under her. He was toned! If she wasn't red before she was red now!

"Um, you seem fine; maybe you just fell on your side wrong." She quickly took her hands away.

"Are you sure?" He grinned at her loving how shy she was getting.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure…I'm um, gonna see if they can go get something to eat. I'll be back." She quickly turned around mentally slapping herself for acting that way towards him. She is such a girl!

Sam and Sydney walked outside the motel room. Sam walked over the impala and leaned against the side taking a deep breath. He and dean had learned so much today. Sydney could tell something was on Sam's mind, "Sam is everything ok? You seem like something is bothering you." Syd walked over and leaned next to him. "What did you guys see?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me"

"Well for starter I was married." He said and looked at Sydney and she smiled.

"To who?"

"London but we were miserable. You were married to Dean and you guys hated each other."

"So are you sad because thing wouldn't work out between you and London?"

"No because honestly, I never really pictured myself with her like that. I mean I like her but as a friend."

"What kind of person do you picture yourself with Sam?" Sydney said and he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I...." before he could say anything, London opened the motel door and walked over to them.

"Hey do you guys mind going and getting something to eat. Dean said he was starving." London said and Sydney smiled at Sam.

"We would love to go." She said and Sam grabbed the keys from London and they headed out and London walked back into the motel room.

**

* * *

**

"Sam and Syd are going to get food," said London walking in and closing the door. Dean only nodded as he glanced at her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Are you ok, Londy?"

"Dean, I told you not to call me that. I don't like it."

Dean smirked standing up from the bed. "Something tells me that you do like it." He started to walk over to her.

She began to back up seeing how close he was getting. "What gives you that idea?"

"Londy, are you ok? You seem a bit…nervous."

"I'm-I'm fine." She bit her bottom lip as she continued to back away from Dean.

"Really? Because to me you don't look fine."

"It's just that…you're kind of still a little intimidating…and…and…" She backed into a chair and pushed it away and sidestepped away from him as he got closer. She let out a nervous laugh as she almost tripped over Sam's bag.

"And?"

"And…um…and…" She backed against a desk and Dean pinned her against it. She looked away from him feeling her breathing turn heavy and she quickly glanced at him seeing a smile on his face. "And…and…um…you're just…wow…um…"

She didn't say anymore as his lips landed on hers softly and he cupped her face in his hands. She let out an involuntary moan from the back of her throat. Their lips parted but they were still inches from each other. Dean's thumb traced soft circles on her cheeks that were now turning a pink color and she looked up at him confused. She thought he would be going after Syd, she seemed more his type, more his speed. Not London, not the shy, responsible, all good girl sister.

Dean leaned down and kissed her again deeper this time. He bit at her bottom lip lightly causing her to whimper a bit and open her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth massaging his tongue against hers.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually attracted to someone like London, really attracted to her. She was something different from all the other girls he's known. She was the complete opposite of him and the other women he's ever known. And when she was being nervous or shy he thought it was cute and he liked that she actually seemed to care. She had those deep caring eyes and he couldn't help but feel turned on by them.

His right hand cupped the back of her neck as his other one traced the side of her down to her hip. He felt her shiver under his touch and he smiled a little pulling her closer to him. He could get use to this. He could get use to her being all shy and cute around him, having her shiver and blush every time he's near…he liked it…a lot.

* * *

Sam and Sydney drove down to a diner down the road and got their order to go. Sam was about to head back to the motel when Sydney reached over and grabbed his hand, "Sam wait."

"What is it Syd? Did we forget something?"

"No…I just thought we could talk for a minute." Sydney let go of his hand and turned in the seat to face him. Sam looked at her and gave her a soft smile. Sydney smiled back and Sam grabbed her hand off her lap.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Sydney looked at him and couldn't believe how handsome he really was and how much she just wanted to kiss him right now.

"Not really," Sydney said and they were silent for a minute until Sam cleared his throat, "You look beautiful tonight Syd."

"Thank you but I think you are just being nice."

"That just me I guess."

"I am not so sure anymore Sam. Something tells me that there is a bad boy that is dying to get out." Sam just smiled at her and leaned in closer to her. Sydney felt herself getting a little nervous and she never got nervous.

"Hey Syd?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Would it be alright if……"

"If what?"

"If I kissed you right now?" Sydney didn't say anything. She bit her bottom lip and just nodded. Sam took her cheeks into his soft hands and kissed her bottom lip slowly and pulled back. Their eyes met and Sydney leaned capturing his lip in a deeper kiss. Sam moved one hand to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Sydney let out a soft moan and he held her tight. She couldn't believe that after all these years of longing for Dean, it would be Sam that took her breath away.

Sydney finally pulled away and looked at Sam. "We….we should get back before Dean starves to Death."

"I think that is a good idea," Sam said and started the car. Sydney couldn't believe that had just happened. It was one of the best kisses she had ever had and it was with Sam Winchester of all people.

* * *

Dean gently lifted London onto the desk not breaking their heated kiss and stood between her legs. London had finally gotten control of her body and wrapped her arms around his neck while his stayed on her back.

London had kissed plenty of men; she wasn't that much of a prude but none of those men knew how to work their tongue like this man. Thinking of that just sent shivers down her spine.

Dean's hands were now on her bare back, rubbing and scratching here and there causing her to push more into him and tremble in his arms. He loved how she shuddered in his arms, it let him know that somewhere in London even if she still says she's a Sam's girl she liked Dean and what he was doing.

Dean and London were caught up in their make out session they didn't hear the door open but they did hear Sydney's big mouth.

"Go London!"

The two broke apart and London was blushing like crazy. Sydney was standing there with a smirk on her face while Sam was smiling.

"Um…it's not…um; I'm going to go…yeah…" London hopped off the desk and walked straight into the bathroom closing the door.

Dean watched the door close with a smirk and he actually felt a little good inside. He turned to Sydney and Sam and clapped his hands together. "So where's the food?" He had a grin on his face that made both Sam and Sydney laugh.

When Sydney walked out of the shower, she noticed both Sam and London were passed out with one on each bed. She looked over at Dean who was sitting at the table drinking a beer. "Real party animals aren't they," she walked over and sat next to him "You got one for me?"

"Last time you asked me that you attacked m," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever Dean you started it," Sydney said and took a sip of her beer. "So Dean, I have to ask you, what's going on between you and my newly discovered sister?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on." He glanced over at London who rolled on her side.

"Oh so me and Sam didn't walk in on you two with your tongue down each other's throats?" Sydney asked glaring at him.

"Ok so maybe you did but.....hell I don't know Syd." He leaned back in the chair not liking where this conversation was going.

"Do you like her?" Sydney smirked seeing Dean Winchester actually squirm.

"I don't know do you like Sam?"

"Don't turn this around on me Dean."

"Ok so maybe I like her a little."

"I knew it. Dean Winchester does have a softer side to him."

"Don't spread it around. So now tell me, do you like Sam?"

Sydney smiled playing with the top of the beer bottle thinking of the kiss they shared in the car. "He's different than I thought he would be and I like it."

"Sammy is a good man. He has been through so much."

"I know that Dean."

"Good....so where are we going to sleep because I am not sleeping with Sam, he cuddles," Dean said and Sydney started to laugh.

"Ok well I will sleep with Sam."

"I bet you will"

"Very funny Dean. You can share with London."

"Do you think she will care?"

"No and _the_ Dean Winchester I know wouldn't care now would he," Sydney said and got up and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Syd?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"You are still a Dean girl aren't you?" Sydney looked at him and smiled.

"You know it babe," she said and climbed into bed with Sam.

Dean smirked putting his beer down on the table and shut the lights off. He took his jeans off and crawled in next to London. He glanced over at Sydney and Sam and noticed just how great they looked together. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts of Sam and Sydney out of his head. He looked at London seeing her smile in her sleep and he let out a little chuckle. He turned on his side and glanced one more time at Sam and Syd making sure they weren't looking and he put his arm around London closing his eyes. Dean Winchester isn't a softy…but maybe London would be able to bring that side out of him.


	7. Doughnut Land Brings Cheer

**Chapter Seven**  
**Doughnut Land Brings Cheer**  
**By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
WOW! We asked for 5 and we got 6 reviews!!!! We are so excited about this!!!!  
After this chapter is it too much to ask for more. We'll let you play with Dean and Sam!!!**

**

* * *

**

London rolled over and sighed but felt as if her pillow had become unusually hard over night. She felt around her and noticed her pillow didn't just get hard but had sprouted arms too and started to breathe on its own.

"You keep feeling me up and I'm going to have to take you out to dinner," said Dean opening his eyes and looking down at her with a smirk.

London quickly sat up feeling wide awake now. "I'm sorry...I, uh..." She ran a hand through her hair as he leaned on his elbows watching her amused. "I didn't know that was you and uh..." She looked at him blushing a bit seeing the smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. "Can I pass on this one?"

He laughed nodding. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

He got out of bed and that's when London noticed he was in his boxers and she looked away.

_Quit being such a girl! You're acting like you never seen a guy in nothing but shorts before!_

"Yeah, I'm gonna get changed and I'll meet you outside."

London grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes at herself when she looked at herself in the mirror. "Calm down, London. It's just Dean Winchester...sure you kissed the guy yesterday and just woke up basically on top of him, but he's just like a normal guy. You can do this."

London grabbed a denim skirt and a black t-shirt. She wet her hair a bit and scrunched it. She pulled on Sydney's black boots and doubled checked herself before heading outside. "You can do this, you can do this..." She walked down the outside steps and saw Dean leaning against the Impala without his jacket and the way he had his arms crossed made his biceps look...dare she think it, hot. "I can't do this."

Dean looked over hearing someone approach and felt his breath catch in his throat. _Dear God, thank you for making London Prescott._

"You ready?" she asked.

He gave her his charming smile. "Yeah, come on."

The two got in the car and were on their way. "Where we going?" She crossed her legs as Dean turned the radio on. She knew what was coming, heavy metal. She didn't mind even though back where she came from she would have, but not now. Her foot just started moving to the beat but she didn't know who she was listening.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Don't pick on me but I totally woke up with a sweet tooth."

He grinned glancing at her. "I think I can think of something for that."

"I hope you're mind isn't in the gutter, Winchester."

"Never."

She laughed rolling her eyes making him smirk. She leaned over the radio and Dean was about to say something but she turned it up to his surprise.

"You like Zeppelin?"

"Ok, I have to be honest I barely listened to rock but I like this song."

"You'll probably like more if you listened to it."

"Then maybe one day me and you could sit and you can tutor me in music." _Oh my God, did I just seriously flirt with Dean?_

Dean had this huge grin on his face. "Sounds like a date, Londy."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a local doughnut shop and they both got out. "Mmm, you read my mind," said London as Dean opened the door for her.

Dean ordered a dozen glazed doughnuts and four cups of coffee. London bit her lip and turned to him. "Dean, could you get me a Boston Crème...please?" She pouted and gave him her big green eyes. "Please. Please. Please."

"Alright, you're just like a child."

She laughed as Dean ordered her one and the person behind the counter gave it to her. They sat in one of the booths and waited for their order.

London put her finger in the crème and licked her finger unaware of the attention she was getting from Dean until she realized how much sugar he was putting in his coffee.

"I guess you have a sweet tooth too, huh Dean?"

Dean looked down and cursed. "Son of a bitch." He threw the cup out. "You owe me a new cup of coffee."

"And how exactly am I paying for it, with my looks?"

He glared at her and she smiled loving how she actually had the upper hand on him right now. She dug out some more crème and sucked on her finger then her gaze met Deans.

"Are you sure you're as innocent as we think?"

She smiled and got up and sat next to him. "Want some?" She dug her finger in the doughnut and pointed towards Deans lips. Dean's eyes glanced from her finger to her innocent looking green eyes back to her finger. Dean licked her finger and then took it in his mouth and licked the crème. She felt a heat rush through her that she never felt before and she was pretty sure she was going to be turning red. The way he was using his tongue to lick the crème and the way he kept his eyes on hers made her get this feeling deep in her gut or it was somewhere lower that she never felt before.

* * *

Sydney rolled and looked at Sam and smiled. He was still asleep so she decided to have some fun. Her fingers lightly rubbed his stomach muscles, relaxing herself right next to him. When she didn't get a response, her head lifted some to look at his face for a moment. She smiled as she watched his chest moving with each deep breath. She just lay there for a moment, thinking back over the short time they had had known each other but how it felt like she had known him for years.

Sam shifted a bit as he turned on his side, his arm snaking around her tiny waist as his head leaned against hers. Sydney couldn't help but smile, their faces were so close as she watched him sleep. Funny how she felt so secure in his arms, her fingers lifting to gently touch his face and in that moment, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky that fateful Cass had shown up in her apartment.

She could feel his hand rub down her back gently and his fingers move naturally against her as he let out a low grunt. Sydney tried really hard not to giggle at that and then realized that he had her trapped in a round-a-bout way. She smiled, relaxing as her own eyes closed, thinking there really was no better place to fall asleep than in his arms.

Sam inhaled deeply, Sydney's sweet perfume permeating his senses as he slowly opened his eyes to smile at the girl in his arms. "You smell good," he replied, startling her some.

Opening her eyes as she heard his voice, she smiled softly as they lay face to face. "Thanks," she said in a soft voice.

Kissing her forehead softly, his hand rubbed her back gently as his head rest against hers. Sydney's fingers gently followed suite, caressing his back as their foreheads rested against one another and closed her eyes, lying quietly in his arms. She could feel his hand slide up her back to delve into her long hair.

A small smile appeared on Syd's lips even as her eyes remained closed. Her own fingers seemed to mirror his as they moved to toy with the back of his hair at the nape of his neck. That simple movement brought forth a soft moan from Sam. She had found his 'sweet spot' and she opened her eyes with a smile, as his leg twitched a bit. Her fingers gently caressed the back of his neck, wanting to hear him moan again.

"You ... don't ... understand ... how good ... that feels," he mumbled, scrunching up his neck a bit.

Sydney simply smiled, feeling his lower body start to react some as her fingers slid gently over the nape of his neck and into his hair. Lingering just at the edge of his hairline, she teasingly replied, "Well, why don't you tell me just how good it feels?"

Sam squirmed a bit, his hands locking at the back of her head. "I ... I can't put ... it into words," he moaned.

Smiling, she watched him as her nails lightly drug back out of his hair to trace along the hairline at his neck. "Yes, I can tell." She could feel him squirm against her, rubbing his legs together and then against hers to feel her soft skin. She watched him, feeling his fingers drag down to her hips, digging in as her fingers traced light circles along the back of his neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

All Sam could do in response was shake his head as his eyes closed. "No," he pleaded in a harsh husky voice, "please, don't." His words were followed but a moan as his teeth sunk into his lower lip a bit.

Leaning closer to him, Sydney's lips were just a breath away from his as her nails lightly raked over the flesh at the nape of his neck. She gently tugged on the hair there as her knee pushed between his legs, lightly pressing her leg against the hard bulge in his boxers. "Okay then ... I won't."

Sam murmured in pleasure as he ground against her leg. His breath became heavier against her lips.

Loving the sound of his moans as her knee pressed into his bulge. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck, building up his desires as her lips stayed just clear of his but knew he could feel her hot, sweet breath caress over his mouth.

Sliding her tongue out over his lips, Syd could hear him pant for breath. She raked her nails lightly over the back of his neck and up into his hairline again before trailing back down to draw circles on his sensitive flesh.

Sam met her tongue with his, flicking it playfully.

She captured his tongue in between her lips to nibble as her fingers stroked the back of his neck.

Sam pulled her tightly against him and kissed her deeply as she moved on top of him, never breaking the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they never head the door open.

"Next time we get separate rooms," said Dean.

Sam jumped knocking Sydney onto the bed. He wrapped a sheet around him as he gave them a smile and walked to the bathroom.

Dean and London looked back at Sydney who was smiling at them and waved. London and Dean both gave her a knowing smile and raised their eyebrows as London closed the door.

"Oh, doughnuts!" Sydney got off the bed and London opened the box and grabbed one. She grinned and glanced at Dean who was giving her an odd look.

"I don't like that smile on your face," he said.

She looked at Sydney who was stuffing her face with a doughnut and then put her finger through the hole. "Oh…oh, Sammy…"

Sydney choked on the doughnut and swallowed it hard looking at London who was sticking her finger in and out of the doughnut hole. "Oh Sammy, yeah right there! Oh!"

Dean laughed seeing London making fun of Sydney. He never thought London had it in her to do something like that. Sydney was glaring daggers at London.

"Oh, yeah, give it to me. Right there…Oh, Sammy!"

"That's it!" Sydney threw the doughnut at London and got up from the table.

"Uh oh," said London as she ran around the table as Sydney chased after her. "No fair! I'm in a skirt and boots."

Dean made a face and smirked as London ran to him and hid behind him. She tugged on his shirt hiding.

"Dean, move," said Sydney. "I am now going to kill my sister."

"Then who's going to protect me," said Dean with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah he needs me."

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned his head.

"I uh, didn't mean it in that way…Ah!" She screamed as Sydney took this opportunity to get around Dean. London jumped on the bed her and Dean shared then onto Sam and Sydney's as Sydney jumped on her and Deans.

Dean knew where this was going and as much as he would love to see it he knew Sam would kill him if he walked out seeing the girls beating the crap out of each other.

Dean knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Sammy, stop jerking off in there and come help me tame the girls."

"Funny, Dean." Sam opened the door and looked at the bed to see Sydney and London rolling on it. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"This is what reality should be like," said Dean shaking his head and walking over. "Alright, girls, come on. Don't make me get in the middle of this."

"I think you'd like it too much," said London as Dean pulled her off of Sydney.

"Mmm, only if you're in the middle with me." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver involuntary and bite her bottom lip. _This man is going to be the death of me._

**~*~*Bobby's*~*~**

Dean and London walked around the house and into the backyard. Dean pulled out his gun and looked at London, "So Londy you are going to learn to shoot a gun." He said and handed it to her. She took the gun and looked back at him.

"Ok but I have to warn you I have never done this before."

"That's why I am here. To teach you." Dean said and walked behind her and moved his hand down her arms to her hands. They both stood their holding the gun and London began to shiver at his touch. You would think by now she would have been use to him but there was just something about Dean that made her go weak in the knees. "Ok, keep your eyes open and you are going to shoot the side of that building over there."

"Is it going to be loud?"

"Yeah but don't worry I am right here." He whispered into her ear. Dean backed away and London raised the gun. She stood there for a minute before finally pulling the trigger and she jumped back and hit Dean. "Nice job. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Not too bad. I guess I just have to get use to it."

"Believe me you will."

"Hey Dean can I ask you something?"

"Sure Londy."

"When I was untying you in the warehouse, you asked me about a little girl, what were you talking about?" Dean ran his hand through his hair as London looked at him.

"Its kind of a long story."

"I got time."

"Ok well I think it was my little girl." Dean said and London looked at him.

"You had a little girl? What was she like?"

Dean smirked leaning against a tree as he shook his head looking at the ground. "She was beautiful. Just like her mother."

"Were you married?"

"I was but not to who I was supposed to be. The little girl wasn't from me and my wife."

London scrunched up her face. "Who was the little girl's mother then?"

Dean hesitated before he answered. "It was you," Dean said and London just stood there looking at him. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"So me and you had a little girl?"

"I think so but it was a dream right?"

London scratched the back of her head. "Yeah I guess you're right," London said and turned back away from Dean.

"Londy are you ok?" Dean asked and walked up behind her and she turned and smiled at him.

"I like it when you call me that Dean."

"I had a feeling you did." He said and leaned in closer to her and she felt her legs start to shake. Dean still couldn't believe she got like this around him. He placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. London closed her eyes as he got closer to her. "I am not going to hurt you London." He whispered.

"I….I know that Dean," she said and opened her eyes as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. London felt like she could just melt in his strong arms. He moved her hands slowly around his neck and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She wasn't sure what was going on between them but she liked where it was going. London pulled back and looked into Deans eyes. "Maybe we should so see how its going with Syd and Sam."

"I think that's a good idea," Dean said and grabbed her hand and she looked down at them. They fit perfectly.

Sam and Sydney were sitting at Bobby's desk looking for a hunt on Sam's laptop. He was teaching her all the signs and omens of a demon attack, spirits or any kind of supernatural thing. Sydney would usually whine about research it wasn't really her thing, she barely did any of her homework when she was in high school but doing it with Sam was something different.

She grinned as she got up from her seat and shut the laptop lid.

"Um, Syd, what are you doing?" he asked a little nervous and swallowed hard.

Syd straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair. She bit her bottom lip. "Sam, why are you acting all nervous? It's kind of cute."

"I'm not." He looked away hoping Bobby or Dean and London weren't going to walk in.

She grinned taking his chin in her hands and kissed him. Sam wanted to continue but he needed to know something before it did.

"Syd," he pulled back from her and she gave him a confused look. She felt rejection hit her hard. "Wait…uh, where is this going? What is this?" He motioned between.

"I think it was pretty obvious but I get it, you probably want some smart girl like London." She got off his lap and Sam looked at her confused and he grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. She wouldn't look at him.

"Syd look at me."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. He still had his hand in hers holding her there. He pulled her down and kissed her. She let go and looked at him confused.

"I told you before; I can't picture myself with London."

"Then who Sam?"

"You."

He grabbed her waist pulling her back down on his lap and taking her by surprise by his control.

"They're like rabbits, I swear," said London as Dean and her stood in the doorway watching them.

Syd and Sam broke apart and Syd was feeling a little confused. "Um…" She got off of Sam's lap and walked over to London. "It's sibling time. You boys have fun." She grabbed London's arm and pulled her towards the staircase and up the stairs to their room.

When London and Sydney went upstairs, Dean walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, "So Sam, it looks like you and Syd are getting pretty cozy with each other." Dean said and smirked at his brother.

"You are one to talk Dean. I see the way you look at London and especially after what we found out. I still can't believe you slept with my wife." Sam said and sat next to Dean on the other end of the couch.

"Sam it wasn't real so get over it. You know I wouldn't ever do that to you." Dean said and Sam raised his eyebrow, "Ok maybe I would but not if you two were married but that is beside the point. I need to talk to you about something."

"Dean, dad told us about the birds and the bees a long time ago."

"Ha ha Sam very funny. I am serious. I like London but I don't know how to tell her that. I just figured since you are into the whole girly romantic crap that maybe you could help me out."

"Just be honest with her." Sam said and Dean looked at him.

"That's it? That is the best you got."

"Write her a poem maybe," Sam said and shrugged.

"Sorry I asked." Dean got up.

"Ok Dean wait, Just take her for a walk or something and just tell her that you care about her. Don't jump her as soon as you get her alone. Let he come to you. Let her know that you just aren't after her for one thing. Show her the different side of you other than the one she sees on TV."

"I guess I could do that. Thanks Sammy," Dean said and was about to go talk to London.

"Dean wait."

"What Sam?"

"Ok so I am not use to this go get'em life style but apparently Sydney is more," Sam cleared his throat, "Hands on kind of girl." Sam said and Dean laughed a little.

"Sam....well...don't be yourself well be yourself when you talk to her about how you fell but be more....aggressive. Kiss her first for a change." Dean said and winked at his brother before heading upstairs.

* * *

"So why did you drag me from the most gorgeous men on the planet?" asked London as she closed the door and Sydney flopped on her bed.

"You're really starting to come out of your shell you know that?"

"I've been hanging with Dean too much."

Sydney grinned. "So I noticed." She sat up watching London change into her pajamas. "What is up with you two?"

"Oh, I don't know." She put her short shorts on. "He told me about what sort of happened in that alternate reality they were put in."

"Yeah Sam told me. Me and Dean were married and almost killing each other while you and Sam were married and very boring." Sydney laughed.

London smiled and pulled on a tank top. "Yeah, well, Dean and I had a kid."

Sydney scrunched up her face. "Wait, you and Dean had a kid but Dean and I were married…wow, didn't think we were that bad."

"I don't think it was that." London sat on her bed pulling her knees to her chin. "I think it's cause he realized how much he liked me."

"So you two had a kid together. Your sister's husband and your husband's brother…yeah make total sense."

"Shut up." She threw a pillow at Sydney and laughed.

"Did he say what the kid was like?"

"Well, he said the kid was a girl and she was beautiful like her mother." London blushed.

"That was such a pick up line right there but it works."

London rolled her eyes. "Both you and I know that Dean doesn't confess his feelings and I think maybe that was the first step for him."

Sydney nodded. "True."

"But enough about Dean…what is up with you and Sam? I thought you were a Dean girl."

"I am a Dean girl but Sam is…nice."

"Mmhmm."

"Ok, ok, he's more than nice. He's handsome and charming and he actually makes me feel beautiful. He gives me this look that makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room and that he only wants to look at me." She smiled. "I am sounding so girly."

"It's ok to sound girly once in a while, Syd. Why don't you tell him this?"

"I don't know. It's kind of hard…why don't you tell Dean you're feelings?"

London bit her bottom lip. "Because I don't want to feel rejected. Guys like Dean only really care about one thing right?"

Sydney shrugged. "We both thought Dean and Sam were like us until we actually got to know them and figured out that they aren't what we thought they were. They were…"

"Different." Sydney nodded making a half smile. London let out a deep breath and started playing with a design on the comforter. "I'm going to sleep on it."

"Yeah me too."

Sydney took her jeans off and shut the light out. The two got under the covers and waited for sleep to take over but then there was a knock.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Eight:  
Secrets Revealed  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Thanks for all reviews you guys we got more than we thought!!!!**

**

* * *

**

London got up slipping her slippers on and walked to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Dean.

"Oh, hey, is everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah…were you sleeping? I'm sorry, I'll leave…"

"No, no, actually I was just tossing and turning. What's up?"

"I want to show you something."

She nodded as she walked out into the hallway and Dean grabbed her hand surprising both him and her. She bit her lip as the silently walked down the stairs and out of the house. They didn't say much as they walked through the maze of cars, car parts and tires then stopped at one car.

Dean opened the door open and she arched an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her and said, "Trust me."

So she got into the old beat up car and he got in on the other side. They sat there in silence for a while until Dean spoke up.

"When I was little, my father sometimes would drop us off at Bobby's if he was going on a dangerous hunt." London looked at him to see him staring out the windshield as if remembering the old days when he was younger. "At night I would just come out here pissed that my father didn't take me. I would just get so angry that he didn't trust me, didn't think I could do it…" Dean shook his head trying not to bring back those old wounds. "So, I would just come out here and sit in this exact car just thinking. It's the only place I actually felt like I could get away and be myself."

He drew circles on London's hand with his thumb softly before taking her hand in his and looking at her.

"So I figured this could be the place where I could be myself with you, hopefully you understand…I mean it's not the Impala." She laughed making him smile as they both played with each other's hands, tangling their fingers together, untangling them as if both of them were nervous.

"Londy, you know it's hard for me to express feelings because I grew up knowing it's a weakness but with you…I don't know, I want to I guess share those feelings with you."

"What feelings, Dean?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. He was trying to put his thoughts together. He wanted to tell her how he felt without scaring her off, without her running away. Lord knows, everyone he's ever cared about left him.

"I care about you a lot, Londy and it's not just because what I saw in that alternate reality. No, it was before…it, there is just something about you. I like you Londy but I don't want you getting hurt because of my past and what I do."

"No matter what you do Dean whether it be emotional or physical someone will get hurt but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

He nodded and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

After Dean and London left the room, Sydney laid there looking up at the ceiling wonder what Sam was doing. Just like always, curiosity got the best of her and she got up and decided to go find him.

She walked down stair and could see him through the window sitting on the swing. She smiled to herself before walking out the front door. "Mind if I join you?"

Sam smiled up at her, "not at all." He said and she walked over at sat next to him as close as she could.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Sam."

"It's even more beautiful now." He said as he put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer.

"Sammy Winchester, are you hitting on me?"

"What if I am?" he said and she turned her heard and their eyes met. As Sam was looking her, he remembered what Dean had said and decided to go for it. Sam placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled to into a hard, deep, passionate kiss. Sydney was taken by surprise. She didn't know Sam had it in him. His tongue massaged her and she let out a soft moan. Sam started to move his other hand slowly up her side and underneath her shirt. Sydney jumped a little when he cupped her breast. Sam was sure how to take it so he pulled back and looked at her. "Sorry I just…"

"No…Sam it fine." Sydney said and kissed him again. Sam continued to massage her breast until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Good lord get a room you two. Preferably one that is not in my house."

"Sorry Bobby." Syd said and smiled at Sam.

"Where is that idgit brother of yours?"

"He took London for a walk. Why, what's up?"

"Got a job so you guys need to pack it up."

* * *

Dean held onto London's hand and felt how cold her it was. "You're cold."

"Just a little, I mean I am wearing shorts and a tank top I didn't think we'd be going outside."

Dean took off his flannel and gave it to her. She put it on and looked at Dean. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He was lying and she knew it. She smiled seeing his adjust a little to the cold.

"I think I can figure a way to warm both of us up." She climbed onto his lap and they wrapped their arms around each other. He was happy she was getting used to him and not so shy around him anymore but she still had that innocent stature to her that drove him crazy.

"Hmm, I think you're right."

"I know something else that could warm you up."

He smirked as she lifted her head from his chest. "What is that?"

"This…" She kissed his lips softly then left sweet soft kisses from his lips to his ear where she nibbled on his ear lobe and felt his shudder and a low groan came from the back of his throat. He felt her hand run down his body to the edge of his shirt.

She left his ear leaving kisses on his neck while her hand went under his shirt. He closed his eyes loving the feel of her skin against his and her lips against his skin. She lightly scraped her teeth against his neck causing him to tense up a bit and hold her tighter.

Their lips met again this time more passionate and his hands were rubbing her back bringing her closer to him.

"Londy…wait…" She stopped and looked at him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I know and if you try anything I'll just have Syd and Sam kick your ass…maybe even Bobby."

He grinned making her smile grow even more. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Yup, they like me better then you."

"May be true, but I think I like you better than them."

"Prove it."

He raised his eyebrows with his grin still on his face as he closed the space between them and kissed her. She had a tight hold on his shirt as she pulled him down onto the seat with her.

Now London knew why the girls were always satisfied with Dean when he had them in the back of his car or in some motel room or in the girl's houses, he was perfect.

Her right leg rounded around his waist and he ran his hand up and down her smooth thigh while the other was tangled in her hair. The windows in the car started to fog from their heated moment but their moment was ruined when there was a knock on the window.

"Go away!" yelled London making Dean smirk and she pulled Dean's lips back down on hers. She just couldn't get enough of them.

"Dean." It was Sam.

"Dead…he is so fucking dead," Dean mumbled against London's lips. Dean grabbed the nozzle to the window and rolled it down to see Sam standing there.

"Bobby found a case that he wants us to look at."

"Can't this wait five minutes?"

"No…it may be a demon attack."

Dean sighed and looked down at London. "Rain check?"

"I guess…unless I find some other fine man while you're doing your research on this."

"I highly doubt that." He grinned as he kissed her on the lips.

"Nice going on not lunging at her Dean," said Sam as he walked away.

"Hey," said Dean lifting his head up. "She pulled me down!"

"Yeah, cute little innocent London. I really believe that one." Sam's voice had disappeared as he walked away.

Dean looked back down at London who was biting her lip. "You're going to get me in trouble."

She gave him a pouty look. "I'm sorry." Dean smiled at her and she leaned up and kissed him. His hand cupped the back of her head again tangling his fingers in her hair as she ran her hands around his neck pulling him back down. They continued kissing until they heard Sam.

"Dean!"

"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" London couldn't help but laugh as the two sat up. "You really are going to get me in trouble."

"Oh, no, not cute little innocent London." She grinned at him as she got out of the broken down car.

"I'm still debating on that one."

"What one?"

"Innocent." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards Bobby's house.

* * *

The four of them were in the car driving towards the hunt when they passed a sign that said Lawrence 30 miles. London bit her lip as she hit Sydney in the arm and nodded towards it. Sydney looked at Dean then back at London.

London sighed and leaned up. "Dean?"

"Hmmm?" He glanced at her then back at the road.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

He smirked glancing at her. "Now?"

She smiled. "Maybe later." She winked at him and continued smiling. "But I was wondering if you could stop in Lawrence for me and Syd."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "For what?"

She bit her lip. "To see our parents."

Dean stepped on the breaks as he moved towards the shoulder causing Sam to fall against the seat and London to fall back and Sydney to fall onto her. The car was stopped and everyone was breathing heavily.

Sam and Dean looked in the back ready to ask how they knew that when they noticed the girls positions. The girls were all tangled up together.

"I blame…" said Sydney breathing heavily as she got up from London. "Your idiot boy toy in the front for that one."

"Shut up." London sat up and rubbed her head. "Thanks for the warning Dean."

"Sorry, Londy…but now answer my question how do you know your parents are in Lawrence?"

Sydney sighed. "Cass told us. He told us a lot. Like how our father was a hunter and he saved our mother…yada yada, we told you that part. Well, we were born in Lawrence and our father knew your mother from like a long time ago…I don't know."

"But anyway, our parents as we told you had died for us and they're in Lawrence and we sort of want to see them…we know Lawrence is like a touchy place for you two and if you want you can drop us off at the border and we can walk there and come back to you guys afterwards." London started to play with her hands and biting her lip as she looked between the guys. "We…we just want to say our goodbyes." She couldn't help the tears that were filling her eyes so she took a deep breath trying to hold them back.

Dean felt his heart break seeing her like this and glanced at Sam as he looked at Sydney who was playing with her hair.

"Is there anything else you two want to tell us?"

London and Sydney looked at each other. "Nope," said Sydney.

Dean and Sam turned back around and exchanged a look. "Ok," said Dean. "But only for the cemetery and then we're out of there, got it?"

"Yeah," said both girls nodding and Dean started the car back up and drove towards Lawrence.

Dean pulled up to the cemetery and put the car in park. The girls looked at each other knowing they had to get out of the car even if they weren't ready.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Sam looking over at Sydney then at London.

London nodded.

"Yeah," said Sydney as she gave him a small smile and looked at London. The two got out of the car and headed to the entrance.

Dean was biting his nail as he watched London walk off but she didn't get too far when he yelled for her and got out of the car.

"You don't have to do this," he said looking her in the eyes. "We can get back in the car and go on ahead towards the hunt and forget that you guys ever thought about this. And after the hunt we can go get drunk, give you a couple shots of Jack and this time I'll let you take advantage of me."

A small laugh escaped her from her lips as she shook her head and looked up at him. "I need to do this, Dean. I need to say my first hello and my last goodbye to them and thank them for what they did." She grabbed his hands in hers. "They gave me and Syd a chance to live and I want to thank them for it." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

Dean smirked. "Hell, I'd like to thank them too for giving me such a beauty like you with such plump and delicious lips."

She pushed him away from her smiling and blushing. "I'll be back."

She walked up to Sydney and they walked towards the headstones. Dean stood against the car watching them go off as Sam got out of the car and leaned his arm on the hood watching too. He looked at Dean.

"You think they're going to be ok?"

Dean pursed his lips and looked at Sam. "I don't know, Sammy." He shook his head and looked back at the girls.

Sydney and London held hands as they stood in front of their parent's headstones.

"Is this a little weird to you?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah…I never really talked to a…inanimate object before," said London. "Wait I just lied…I yell at the TV a lot." She sighed and got on her knees as she bit her lip. Sydney sat next to her staring at her mother and father's names.

"Jack and Marie O'Connell…so that would make us, London and Sydney O'Connell." Sydney smiled and watched as London ripped up some of the weeds around the headstone trying to distract herself from crying.

"So, you want to start?"

London looked at her and grimaced. "I guess…" She looked at the headstone and smiled weakly. "Hey, mom and dad…it's uh, us, Sydney and London, your daughters. An angel had, uh, pulled us out of the world you put us in to fulfill our destiny. You know the one you didn't want us having."

"But we're in good hands," said Sydney. "The Winchester boys are taking good care of us as we are to them. We also have Bobby Singer…don't know if you know him or anything but he's taking care of us too. Letting us stay in his house when we don't have a hunt to go on."

"The guys are teaching us how to protect ourselves with every precaution and stuff like that. They're really good guys."

"Yeah, you two would like that."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes and London couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry. "I'm sorry, you guys died for us. If it wasn't for us you would be alive." Sydney looked at her seeing her sister break down and started to rub her back. London put her head on Sydney's shoulder and continued to cry. Sydney let out a few tears too.

Dean and Sam stayed at the car watching the girls. Dean went to move towards them but Sam stopped him.

"No, Dean…they need to do this for themselves. She'll be ok. She just needs to get it out."

Dean didn't like seeing London cry. That was his Londy and she was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help her.

Sam stood there watching Syd comfort London feeling a bit proud of her. If no one knew they were twins, you would think Syd was the older sibling of the two.

A few minutes went by and the girls got up and headed back to the car. London wiped her tears and stared at the ground. As the girls got closer the guys stood there waiting for them to get a little closer and when they did both girls were surprised at what they did. The guys pulled both of them into a hug.

Sam kissed Syd on the lips and she looked into his eyes as he smiled at her. "I'm proud of you. That takes a lot to do something like that and when you took care of London up there…" He shook his head. "I just want to say that I am really proud of you."

She grinned and got on her tip toes and kissed him. "Thank you."

Dean held London in his arms as she calmed down and just rested her head on his chest as he rested his head on hers.

"Can we still get drunk and I can take advantage of you?"

He laughed as she lifted her head to look at him. "After the hunt."

"You promise."

"Promise." He kissed her lips lightly and ran a hand down her face. "You ok?"

She nodded leaning back into him resting her head on his chest. "Now I am."

* * *

Dean stared at the body in front of him and Sam. He had this strange feeling come over him. A feeling of familiarity had set in him from the dead chopped up body.

"Dean…are you ok?" asked Sam looking at Dean with worry.

"Yeah, yeah, fine…so what happened?"

"Uh, report says that she was found in her basement tied up and…" Sam shook his head. "Basically tortured. There was blood all over the house as if she was running, trying to get away from her killer. She was…" He looked at Dean seeing the look in his face. "Dean we can always move on from this if this is…"

"I'm fine Sam, finish."

Sam waited a second before finishing up. "They found a letter carved into her left back hip." Sam put the papers down and flipped her over and pulled the sheet down.

Dean just took one look at the letter and swallowed hard as flashes of Hell went through his mind.

"Sam…" Sam looked at Dean seeing how pale he had gotten. "I know who is here."

The girls looked at Dean and they sat down on the edge of the bed. They both knew that look in his eye and knew he was about to tell them something serious. "So I don't want you two to say anything until I am done. I wasn't in hell for four month, well up here it was but down there is was more like forty years. I was ripped apart in ways you can't even imagine and most of the tortured was done by a demon named Alistair. Every day he would make me a deal, if I picked up a knife, he would stop and every day I said no. I said no for thirty year but then..." Dean looked down at his hand and just tried to get this over with, "I couldn't take it anymore. I said yes and I started ripping souls apart. The things I did...." Dean looked over at them and they both had tears in their eyes. They knew this had to be hard for him but at the same time they could believe what they were hearing. "So I guess what I am trying to say is the demon we are after is Alistair. He's here."

Sydney got up and walked over to Dean. "What do you mean he's here?"

"I know his handy work anywhere." Dean looked around London who was still sitting there speechless. He knew what he had told them had to break her heart. Dean needed to get away and give them time to process everything. He didn't say anything else, he just grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the door.

London sat there staring at her hands thinking of what Dean was going through. At least trying to process it. He had torn souls apart for ten years and didn't even so much as blink or think twice but no matter how much she thought about it, he wasn't like that anymore. He was here with family and friends and he wouldn't so much as think about hurting her.

London got up and grabbed her coat.

"Where you going?" Sydney asked looking up at her.

"To see if he's ok." London walked out of the motel room and found him sitting in the car. She slowly walked over to him and knocked on the passenger side window. He looked at her and opened the door for her.

"I was going to go for a drive," he said simply and she nodded as she closed the door. He started the engine up and went off.

After London left to go and talk to Dean, Sydney sat down next to Sam. "Are you doing ok?" he asked her as he could see how this was a lot to take in, he knew.

"Yeah I am ok it just I never expect Dean to tell us that."

"Yeah that's how I felt when he first told me."

"He shouldn't be so hard on himself. Personally I wouldn't have lasted a day." Sydney said and Sam looked at her.

"You are a lot stronger than you think you are."

"Thank you Sam." Sydney said and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled back and looked at him and bit on her lip. "Do you want to take a shower."

"No I am fine." Sam said and she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you mean....yes yes I do." Sam said and jumped up and Sydney led him into the bathroom. Sam closed the door as Sydney turned on the water to get it warm.

Sydney turned around and walked over to him. She reached out and started to slowly unbutton the buttons on his shirt. Sam placed his hands on her hip and started to push her shirt up and over her head. Sydney pushed the shirt off his shoulder and admired the strong man in front of her.

Sydney backed way and reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and let it slid down her arms as her eyes were still locked with Sam's. "God you beautiful" he said and moved toward her and the lips connected in a passionate kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself" Sydney said. They both removed their jeans and underwear before stepping into the shower.

Sydney had her back to the shower facing Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and around to the back of his neck. She stood up on her toes and kissed him. Their tongues were intertwined and they were just so lost in each other's touch.

Sam moved his hand slowly up her side and brushed against her breast. Syd could feel him harden against her and knew they had better stop before they got carried away and there was no turning back. "Sam...As much as I would love for this to continue, maybe we should stop."

"I think maybe you're right." He kissed her once more before they washed up and got out. They were both exhausted from the long drive that they both went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Dean…" London started and glanced at him. Dean continued to drive along the road.

"I can't," he said shaking his head. He wouldn't even look at her. He just kept staring at the road ahead of him.

"Dean, you can't be driving like…"

"Like what?!"

She didn't say anything. Dean regretted yelling at her. He didn't mean to snap. She stayed quiet. He knew what she was going to say. 'You shouldn't be driving while you're upset.' And she was right, London was always right.

Dean found a dark road coming up and turned down it. London glanced at him wondering where he was going. Then she looked back out the window.

Dean turned a couple more times till he found himself in on a deserted dark road and then stopped. He turned off the car and they sat in silence.

"Dean…I'm sorry that I…"

"No, don't be. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have. I'm just so…" He shook his head and had the courage to actually look at her. She was staring at her hands playing with them. He didn't want her going back into her shell because of him.

He reached over holding onto her hands making them stay still. She licked her lips and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's ok." She moved her hands where one of her hands was holding his. "I'm here for you Dean. You know that I am. Hell, I'm supposed to protect you from whatever it is I'm supposed to protect you from. I'm here…talk to me."

Dean didn't say anything he just stared at their hands tangled with each other. He didn't know where to begin.

He felt her hand loosen its grip on his and he thought she was given up on him already. He felt something inside him that he didn't like but it was replaced with warmth when he felt her move close to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here," she whispered in his ear. He felt her running her fingers through his hair which gave him some kind of comfort.

His one hand landed on his hip while the other one stayed on her back. He leaned his head on her shoulder and held her tightly. His grip on her shirt tightened in his grasp once he felt the tears that he was holding in start to fall from his eyes.

She felt him start to tremble and shake in her arms and she just kept holding on to him. Letting him know she was there for him and she wasn't going anywhere unless he made her.

"You have me Dean, I'm right here. I am not going anywhere." Him hearing her say those words made him feel good inside. She was comforting him and he was letting her. He would never let anyone comfort him before but London was different. London liked him, cared about him and showed that she did.

She lightly kissed his neck and held him tightly against her. She ran her hands up and down his back and he pulled back a little as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed his lips lightly.

She gave him a small smile as she caressed his face in his hands and lightly touched him making him feel good. He looked into her eyes and asked, "How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"Hmmm, maybe it's because you're all I had left." She grinned making him smirk at her joke.

"Oh, you're hilarious."

"I get it from you."

"So I'm the bad influence?"

She nodded. "For more than just sarcasm."

He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh really? Care to share?"

"Gladly." She grinned as she kissed him first lightly on the lips and he responded to it as he bit her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth letting his tongue enter her mouth massaging his against hers. He pulled her closer to him and she moaned feeling his hard chest connect with her soft plump one. She moved onto his lap straddling it as they continued to kiss.

London's hands ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slowly pushed it up revealing his beautiful abdomen then his chest. He pulled back taking his shirt off and London looked down biting her bottom lip causing him to smile and lift his hands from her hips to under her shirt as he pushed her shirt up.

"Hands up for me, baby," he whispered and she did as he told her.

He pulled her shirt up and threw the shirt in the back of car and he leaned back to look at her. He sucked on his bottom lip and their eyes met.

"You're so beautiful, baby." His hand grabbed the back of her neck pulling back down to him giving her a bruising kiss. She moaned into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck. His wrapped back around her waist and his hands traveled up her back. He turned on the seat having her lay on the seat and he positioned himself above her kissing her full swollen lips.

Dean's hands ran down her sides to her jeans and lightly traced his fingers against the skin right below her jeans and rested his hands on the button of them waiting for her to protest and when she didn't he unbuttoned them. She lifted her hips off the seat and he pulled them down a little. He let go of her lips to look her body over while he ran his hands up and down it.

"Baby, you're so gorgeous," he said in a low husky voice before he captured her lips with his again and then moved to her neck. She moaned as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

While Dean was caressing her body with his hands he felt that he wanted to do this. He really wanted to do this but he didn't want to do this in the front seat of his car in the middle of nowhere. No, Londy, _his_ Londy was more special than that.

"Londy."

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes and he lifted his head to look at her.

"How about we…um, we wait to do this until we're in a more…comfortable area?"

She laughed. "Are you serious?"

He smirked. "Believe it or not…yeah." He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. "My Londy deserves better than the front seat of a car."

She made a face and smiled. "Well, what if it's the front seat of a very hot car?"

"She is hot isn't she?" He rubbed the interior and she opened her mouth in shock.

"I hope you're talking about me there, mister!"

He laughed giving her a kiss on the lips. "You're not hot…you are sexy." He playfully bit her side making her laugh and squirm under his touch. "Are you ticklish there?"

"No."

"Uh huh?" He bent down and bit her again making her laugh again. He sat up smiling as he pulled her up with him. She ran a hand across his cheek and smiled.

"I care about you a lot Dean. I hope you know that."

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I do and I care about you too."

She smiled at him and she bent over the seat to grab her shirt. Dean smirked and bent over and bit her cheek.

"Dean!"

He laughed as he grabbed her shirt and she came back over.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you modeling this stuff in Victoria's Secret."

She glared at him pulling her jeans back up and pulling her shirt on. "You're lucky I like you." She kissed his cheek and they head back to the motel.

Dean opened the door for London and closed it behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and they looked over at Sam and Syd sleeping and London smiled.

"They look happy," she said and leaned her head against his chest. Dean nodded in agreement and kissed her cheek. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about we go to bed?"

He raised his eyebrows smiling at her and she shook her head. "Dean…not when your brother and my sister are sleeping in the bed next to us."

"I can be quite smooth." He smirked moving her over to the bed.

"Dean," she warned him.

He laughed and kissed her lips. "Alright, Londy, come on. Bed time." He smacked her ass and she they got ready for bed. Dean rolled over wrapping his arms around her, his chest against her back. He nuzzled his face into her hair taken in her sweet strawberry smell as if it were the last time he was taken it in.


	9. Losing Something That Belongs To You

**Chapter Nine:  
Losing Something That Belongs To You  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Thanks for everyone that reviewed! We now have 32, if we get 8 more than we will update tomorrow and trust us at the end of this chapter you may want to review. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Dean and Sam had finished packing up their weapons and everything they needed for Alistair. They knew that he was an older wiser demon but with everything they have they would surely be able to take him down and any other demon that was there with him. They walked back into the motel room and both smiled at the sleeping girls. Sam walked over to Sydney while Dean walked over to London.

"Londy…baby, wake up," said Dean sitting on the side of the bed. She groaned rolling over.

"Bring me a doughnut and I will," she groaned still having her eyes closed. He laughed as he rubbed her back as she slowly woke up.

"Sydney, time to get up," said Sam opening the blinds and then sitting next to her.

"No, how about you come back to bed?" She smiled grabbing his hand.

"Syd, come on. We want you girls up because we're going after Alistair." Syd opened her eyes and saw Sam's big brown ones staring back at her.

"You're going now?"

He nodded and she sat up looking over at London who was sitting up in bed and had her arms wrapped around Dean.

London didn't want to let him go, she knew this had to be hard for him. "Whatever happens…if you start getting a really bad feeling about it, get the hell out of there, you hear me?" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded holding her tight. He just wished he could take her away from all this. He could hear the fear in her voice and it was killing him. They pulled apart from each other and he tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

"I'll be back as soon as you know it."

She bit her lip and pushed him lightly. "You better because there may be something in it for you if you make it back in one piece."

He raised his eyebrows smirking. "You going to be the nurse while I play the patient?"

She grinned as she got closer and whispered seductively. "Whatever you want."

He continued smirking. "I think I can deal with that."

Sydney looked up at Sam as she ran her hands through his hair. "I don't want you to go."

"It's ok babe, everything will be fine."

"Better be."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Just a little…is it working?"

He shook his head smiling. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She frowned when he let go and his hand left her face. He grabbed a gun off the nightstand and handed it to her. "You remember how to work this?" She nodded looking from the gun to him. "Be careful baby." He kissed her one last time and waited for Dean outside he just couldn't be in the same room with Syd. He felt like a soldier going off to war for the first time and not knowing if he was going to make it back.

"Well, nurse Londy I'll be coming back for you to patch me up and make me feel better," said Dean standing up from the bed. She stood up with him and she thought to herself _just go for it_.

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard. He responded to it kissing her back with the same passion and emotion. It's as if they were telling each other goodbye in that kiss.

They let go looking into each other's eyes. "I'll see you later," she whispered against his lips.

He didn't know how to say goodbye truth be told he didn't want to. He nodded as he handed her his gun and left without saying good bye. Both sisters looked at each other and silence filled the room.

* * *

London was sitting on the bed trying to find something on TV while Sydney was playing around on Sam's computer. "Hey do you think Dean still likes busty Asian beauties?" Sydney asked and London threw a pillow at her. "Hey I just thought you might need some tips."

"I know more than you think Syd."

"Are you telling me there is a bad girl under all that lace?" Sydney said and got up off the bed. "When do you think they will be back?" She asked as they heard a knock at the door and they both smiled.

"Speak of the devils," London said and ran over to the door. When she opened it she saw a man smiling at her. "Hi, can I help you?"

"London and Sydney I presume. We have been waiting to meet you girls," he said and two more men appeared behind him. London tried to shut the door but she was no match for them. They busted the door down and London ran over to her sister.

"Don't worry they can't cross the salt line," said Sydney and London looked down at the salt line and noticed the broken part and that's when a memory hit her.

_Knock. Knock._

_London grabbed the gun off the nightstand Dean had given her and put it in her back pocket. Sydney came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Maybe the pizza guy…I'll ask."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Pizza guy for London Prescott, one extra cheese, one pepperoni and one meat lovers supreme."_

_London glanced at Sydney and she nodded for her to open it. Syd stayed behind her just incase as London opened the door. _

"_That will be $33.50," said the pizza guy as he stepped forward hitting the salt line and causing it to break._

"The pizza guy…" said London quietly and the demons looked down at the salt line smiling as they walked in.

"Who the hell are you?' Sydney asked.

"Let's just say I am an old friend of Deans." The girls looked at each other and knew exactly who he was.

"Alistair," London said and they knew this was not good.

"So you have heard of me? Dean must have shared is fond memories with you," he said walking closer to them.

"What do you want with us?" London asked hanging on to her sister.

"Oh well you know....to have a little fun," he said and he grabbed London as the other demon grabbed Sydney by the hair.

"Lets us go you son of a bitch!" Sydney said and the demon looked at her.

"I like her boss."

"Well she's all yours, Beleth," Alistair said and looked at London. "But you are mine." He licked the side of her face. London felt bial crawl up her throat and almost gagged on the spot.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Sydney continued to yell as the demon pulled her harder.

"I love a feisty woman."

"Go to hell!" she said and he threw her on the bed just as Alistair pushed London.

"You girls smile pretty now," one demon said and snapped a picture. He looked over at Alistair for further orders.

"Make sure the Winchesters find this. Meet us in an hour."

"Yes sir," he said and left the room.

"Alright girls, time to go home."

* * *

Dean and Sam pulled up to the old building and got out. Dean looked around and it was a little too quiet. "Something doesn't feel right about this Sammy."

"Yeah I know. You think this place would be crawling with demons"

They entered the doors in front of them and walk in and there were still no signs of anything there or signs anything had been there. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Dean maybe we should just be thankful no one is here."

"Yeah maybe but the question is, where did they go?"

London's words rang in Dean's mind. _Whatever happens…if you start getting a really bad feeling about it, get the hell out of there, you hear me?_

Dean and Sam turned and headed back to the door when something caught their eye on the floor. "Dean look over there," Sam said and pointed to a small white envelope on the floor. Sam bent over and picked it up. "Should we open it?"

"Just be careful Sam," Dean said and Sam slowly pulled a small photo that the envelope was holding. They looked at it and their heart started racing. It was Sydney and London.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said and Sam turned the photo over:

_Found a couple thing that belong to you. Now the real fun begins._

"I am going to rip him apart!" Dean yelled as he and Sam walked to the door.

"Not if I get to him first." Sam said and bother brother had a very dangerous look in their eyes.

Dean ran red lights, stop signs and over the speed limit to get back to the motel room. By the time they got there it was almost dark. They have been gone all day.

The guys jumped out of the car and ran to the room with the key in Sam's hand but the door was open. He pushed it open and stood there staring at the room in front of him.

"Oh my God," he said in a low voice.

Dean pushed by him and looked around. "Londy…"

Both the guys didn't know if they could go on pass the threshold. The sight before them was too much; though they have seen places like this before but it was never to the people they loved.

"Sydney!" yelled Sam. "London!"

But the only thing that they could hear was the static from the TV because the screen was only showing snow and was turned to the side. The corner by London and Dean's bed had stains of blood on the wall.

"_Please…please stop!" yelled London as she backed up away from Alistair with the gun in her hand._

"_And what would you do with that?" he asked cornering her._

_London knew it wouldn't work on him. He was a demon after all; it'll only sting him or get him pissed off. She sniffed and glanced towards Syd who was fighting with the other demon._

_Before London knew it Alistair had back handed her causing her to hit the wall behind her really hard. She slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind her._

Sam walked to the back of the room where lamps were broken and the couch was thrown around.

_Sydney grabbed the lamp and threw it at the demon hitting him in the head. But it barely fazed him. She just kept grabbing everything she could that could help her and London get away; too bad the guys took most of the stuff with them._

_The next thing she knew the couch was being thrown at her, trapping her between the couch and the wall. She coughed and cried out in pain._

"_Awe, sweetness, don't waste those tears," said the demon. "We haven't even started yet."_

"_Screw you…Sam and Dean will kill you…_"

"_And by then you would be dead."_

"_If that's the price I have to pay for you two dicks to be dead then that's fine for me."_

Sam and Dean continued to look around the room, they didn't know why. Maybe tiny bit of hope there was a trail that was left for them or maybe one of the girls were there but the hope was smashed when there was nothing to be found.

"It was a trap," said Sam and he felt more anger build inside of him as he kicked the chair in front of him. "A fucking trap!"

Dean grabbed his cell phone and called Bobby. "Bobby, the girls…they're gone."

* * *

When Sydney finally came around, everything was blurry. She tried to move her arms and soon realized she was chained to a table.

"What the hell?" She said pulling on her chains.

"S...Sydney? Is that you?" She heard someone say and looked over and saw London across the room in the same position she was in.

"Are you....are you OK?" asked Syd.

"Just peachy. Where are we?"

"I don't know London but we have to get out of here."

"I'm scared Sydney."

"Don't worry, Sam and Dean will find us. Just hang in there a little longer." She told her sister and she didn't know if she was trying to convince her sister or herself.

The girls were trying to free themselves when they heard a door slam and prayed it was Sam and Dean.

"Well well...look who finally woke up."

The girls turned their heads trying to see who it was but they could only hear the footsteps. When they finally saw who it was their hearts started to beat against their chest faster than ever before.

Beleth and Alistair looked at the girls smiles spreading across their faces. Alistair snapped his fingers and a couple tables of sharp objects and instruments had appeared. The girls squirmed and with all their might tried to get out of the chains they were in.

Alistair grabbed a knife and looked at the girls. "Time to play."


	10. Broken Hearts & Souls

**Chapter Ten  
Broken Hearts & Souls  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles**  
**Warning: There are some very disturbing scenes. If you are queasy and do not like torture scenes skip over most of this chapter.  
Also, we had fixed our review button we can get reviews from ppl that do not have an account with FF yet or are just reading.**

**

* * *

**

London whimpered as the knife came out of her. Alistair laughed as he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Londy, why are you crying? I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet."

"Don't….call me…that," she said in a low harsh voice that even surprised her. "Only Dean…can call me…that." She gritted her teeth when Alistair left a small kiss on her lips. She spit in his face and he hit her.

"Now that's not lady like." He walked back over to the instruments and London looked towards Sydney who had her eyes closed in pain from Beleth torturing her.

London heard a loud noise coming from the table and looked over to see Alistair picking up a huge knife. London tried to move, tried to get out but as much as she tried the more pain she felt in her arms from when Alistair had carved into her.

"You know…London, this was Dean's favorite choice of instrument," he said as he admired the knife. He ran a thumb down the sharp edge and smiled as he looked at her.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the knife as he came towards her. "Please no…don't."

"Shhh…it'll be all over soon."

He ripped open her shirt and traced the knife lightly over her skin but in certain parts he would dig with it making her grit her teeth trying not to cry out but let the tears flow from her eyes.

Finally he reached just above her jeans and smiled up at her. "You know what your lover boy liked to do with this. He would just…" He didn't finish but London felt a sear pain in her lower abdomen and she cried out.

"Syd!"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Sydney but was quickly silence by Beleth and all London heard was a scream from her sister.

"He would start out slow and he wouldn't go very deep…only teasing his souls just like this…"

London cried out feeling the pain. "Somebody! Help me! Please!"

"Please just stop," begged Sydney shaking her head feeling the blood come out of her mouth from when Beleth punched her in the face.

"Awe sweetie why would I do that?" he asked and he licked the blood by her lip. "Hmmm, you taste good." Sydney moved her head away ready to barf any minute. Beleth laughed as he grabbed a scalper and dug into Sydney's side.

"I have a story for you Syd." He took the scalper out of her side and let it dance up towards her chest and then back down to her right hip. "There was this boy he was born under a falling star…" He made a diagonal line down her hip. She bit her lip trying not to cry out. "He was a very special boy. He was born to do great things but when he got older he lost his way." He made another diagonal line from the end of the line. "But we made him remember everything he did growing up and made him get back on the road to live up his destiny. His destiny will be fulfilled because with his powers growing stronger he needs to feed; he needs to feed on demon blood. And do you know what his name is?"

Sydney shook her head not wanting to hear this. She knew who he was talking about but she couldn't believe it.

"Oh come on, I think you know what his name is. You share a bed with him and his name starts with an…" He drew the last line and looked at his handy work and smiled. "S."

There was a large S on Sydney's hip bone.

He looked up at Sydney who was shaking her head. "Oh come on, Syd. Come on you can say it. You know his name." She continued shaking her head and he grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Say it. Say his name."

"Fuck you."

Beleth chuckled in her face and then stabbed Sydney in the side causing her to scream. "What's his name, Sydney?!"

"S-Sam…Sam."

Beleth smiled at her. "Little Sammy has been drinking demon blood to get stronger so he can kill Lilith."

Sydney's chin started to tremble thinking she thought she knew Sam and let out a sob. "No…he wouldn't do that."

Beleth mocked her in a hush voice. "Oh I know, little Sammy wouldn't but is he really the Sam you all know and love?"

"It's not true."

"Oh but it is…it's all true, sweetie. All of it and the prophecy will be fulfilled and everything as we know it will change."

As Alistair pulled the blade from London, he looked down at her as she still tried to get free. "You know Londy; believe it or not, torturing people gets a little old for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but...a man has other, how do you say....needs" he said and sat the blade down beside her. He snapped his fingers and the chains fell off but before London could do anything, Alistair grabbed her hands. "No No London, we aren't done yet." he said.

London couldn't stop shaking. What else could he possibly do to her but then she looked at the floor and knew."Oh God no just....just kill me....please." she begged.

Alistair found it amusing that she was begging him to stop. It made him want to more and more. "I do fully intend on killing you but not before I have a little more fun with you. Even in death I want you to remember me." He yanked London off the table and pushed her onto the bed on the floor.

Sydney could hear her sister screaming and looked over and saw what was about to happen. "Oh...god!! Leave....Leave.... her alone!" she said causing Beleth to laugh.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we will have our turn next." he said and kissed her hard on the lips.

Alistair ripped off the rest of London torn clothing and removed his from the waist down. "You are going to love this part." he growled out as she started to scream.

All Sydney could do was listen to her sister cry out in pain. Every time she would try and close her eyes, Beleth would make her watch. He had stopped torching her but she would rather have a knife in her gut than to have to watch what was happening to her sister.

* * *

Sam and Dean paced the motel room trying to figure out where they could have taken the girls; Dean decided to call Cass for a little help. "Cass!! Get down here!!"

"I am right here Dean," Cass said as he appeared in the doorway of the motel room.

"Cass, Alistair took the girls and we need to find them before......we just need to find them," Dean said as he began to think of all of the awful things that the girls must be going through it made him that more angry.

"Dean, I am sorry but I cannot tell you were they are. It's against my orders." Cass said and Dean walked over to Cass.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?! We aren't giving you a choice here!" he said and grabbed Cass by the shirt.

"I can't tell you but...but I can show you," Cass said and placed his fingers on the guy's forehead and the next thing they knew, they were standing outside an old house. "They are in there but I must warn you, he is not alone."

"I think we can handle it Cass." Sam said.

Sam and Dean grabbed what they needed from their pockets and walked towards the house. Cass stood back watching them as they entered.

Just as they opened the doors they could hear the girls screaming in agony and it broke their heart. They followed the screams throughout the mazed house and then they heard silence.

"No, no…" said Dean. "Come on girls; send us some kind of…" And as he was about to finish talking London's scream echoed throughout the house. The scream of her agony, pain and fear filled both men's ears causing more heart ache but they had to push it aside so they could be strong for them when they found them.

"I'm going to rip him from limb to limb," growled Dean as they followed her scream.

"And I'm going to fucking help," growled Sam as they walked through a dark hallway.

Syd stared at her unconscious broken sister. "London…London!" But she didn't wake up.

Beleth unchained Sydney and with all her might punched Beleth in the face and ran towards London. "London, baby, come on. Come on, wake up!"

"Don't mourn her," said Alistair picking Sydney up by her arms. "She's not fully dead, no not yet."

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Sydney struggled in Alistair's arms as Beleth came towards her.

"You think you can handle her?" asked Alistair.

"Where you going?"

"I need to grab a few things before we finish with these two." He threw Sydney into Beleth and she struggled in his arms which made Beleth even angrier and with one punch she was knocked out cold.

"Too bad, I wanted to hear her scream."

Alistair grinned. "They are much better when they scream." He glanced over at London. "She was some sweet cherry pie."

Just as Alistair was about to leave the doors burst open and Sam and Dean came in. They looked at the scene in front of them and anger and pure hatred poured through them.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Dean.

"Oh, Dean, you missed the show," said Alistair. "I taught Londy," Dean gritted his teeth hearing his nickname for London just roll off of Alistair's tongue, "so much. You would be so proud of her…she only screamed when I told her about what you did and of course…when I was through with her."

No one moved it was like an old western movie when they were having a stare down in the middle of the street.

"Would you like me to wake her up so you can show her what else you learned in Hell?"

Dean's lips twitched into a sneer only thinking of what could have happened to London, what Alistair told her.

Sam looked between all of them trying to figure a strategy out for him and Dean and at the same time save the girls. He looked at Sydney laying there unconscious with blood all over her and then looked at Beleth who was only grinning at Sam. It was a grin that would send shivers down a person's spine or have the hairs on the back their neck stand up.

As Sam and Dean thought about their strategy's they felt something coming and so did the demons.

Before they knew it angels were surrounding Alistair and Sam took this opportunity to grab Beleth and stab him with Ruby's knife in the back multiple times getting his anger out. Beleth dropped to the floor and Dean and Sam noticed the angels and Alistair were gone and the only angel left was Cass.

"Where is he?" Dean asked staring at Cass as Sam ran over to the girls to check on them. "Where is that son of a bitch?"

"They took him for questioning, Dean. They need him."

Dean didn't want to hear anymore and ran over to London. He took off his buttoned shirt and wrapped it around her. "Baby…Londy, hey it's me, it's Dean, wake up, come on."

She was so pale and her pulse was faint. Everywhere he looked there was blood and bruises forming on her skin. "I'm so sorry." He ran a hand over her face. He held her close and looked over at Sam who was holding Sydney.

"How is she?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sam looked up at his brother from Sydney. Dean had only seen that look on his brother's face one time and that was the time he lost Jessica and he almost lost Syd. He wanted revenge; he wanted Alistair dead as much as Dean did.

"You two need to get them out of here," said Cass. He put his fingers to their forehead and zapped them out of there.

* * *

Once the appeared in front of the hospital, Sam and Dean ran through the door carrying the girls, "We need some help!" Dean yelled and the staff can running over.

"Oh dear god! What happened?" one of the doctors asked.

"They were attacked in an ally. We aren't sure what happened," Sam said and he laid Sydney on one of the beds and Dean did the same.

"Nurse prep two surgery room...Now!!" the doctor yelled.

"Are they going to be ok?" Dean asked. He was still shaking from all the rage he had inside.

"We don't know. You just have to wait." Sam and Dean stood there as the wheeled the girls down the hallway. Both were afraid that they may lose them and it would be their entire fault.

Two hours had passed and they had still heard no word on the girls. Dean stood up and was pacing the room. "What the hell is taking so long?!"

"Dean we need to calm down and just breathe."

"How am I supposed to calm down Sam?!" Dean yelled just as one of the doctors walked out.

"Tyler?" Sam and Dean had used their insurance and told the nurse they were the girl's brothers.

"We are right here," Sam said as he and Dean walked over to the man.

"The girls are out of surgery and they are both stable right now. They lost a great deal of blood. They are very lucky you found them in time.

"Can we see them?" Dean asked.

"Yes but just one in a room at a time."

"Thanks Doc," Dean said and he headed to London's room and Sam went to Sydney's.

Sam opened the door at Sydney's room and she was standing by the window looking out it and his heart sank. "Syd?" he said as he walked closer to her. "Hey you should be resting."

Sydney turned to look at him and tears were flowing from her eyes. "How could you Sam?" she said and he was a bit confused.

"How could I what? We never meant for this to happen."

"I know that Sam. I am talking about the ...the demon blood. How could you do something like that?'

"Sydney it's not what you think. I am doing this to stop Lilith."

"That's not a good reason Sam. It doesn't make it right," she said and turned away from him. Sam reached for her but she just jerked away. "Please just leave me alone right now ok Sam? I just need to be alone."

Sam gave her his puppy dog look knowing it wasn't going to work this time.

"Please Sam…just; go…I need to be alone for a while. I need to take all of this in."

"Ok…I guess I will just wait outside then," Sam said and turned from her and walked out. He never wanted her to find out about him like that. He had to fix this for her but he didn't know how or how to stop what he was doing. He had to find a way to fix all of this and stop this habit he has going on because all it was doing was hurting his family.

He looked down the hall towards London's room and wondered if Dean was having better luck with London then he was with Syd.

London was lying in bed, thinking about all that had happened to her that day. She couldn't get the image of Alistair out of her head. "Londy" she heard someone say and that names sent chills down her spin. She turned her head and saw Dean enter the room. "Please don't call me that anymore." she said and Dean just nodded. He walked over and took the seat next to her bed reached for her hand. London felt his touch and jerked away. "Is it true Dean?"

"London I..." Dean didn't know what to say. His heart broke for her. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Dean you didn't do this but I think what hurts me is....is you did this to someone else."

"It wasn't the same thing London." he said and touched her face and she just turned her head from him. "London please don't push me away."

"I'm not I just can't talk to you right now. Please just go," she said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"London please don't do this…" He felt his heart breaking and a swelled lump in his throat.

"Dean I just want you to go…please just go," she had pain in her voice as she tried not to cry because she knew if she did it would just make it worse. It would make him stay and make him take care of her.

"Just let me help you."

"The only way of you helping me is if you leave me alone."

Dean closed his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat and got up from the chair. He took one last look at her seeing her in her fragile state all curled up holding herself and trying not to cry and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms like she had with him and take care of her.

He wanted to kill Alistair for making her like this. He wanted to rip him to shreds make him taste everything that he had done to them.

He walked out of the room and saw Sam sitting on a seat in front of Syd's room and knew by the look on his face he didn't have any luck with Syd.


	11. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad

**Chapter Eleven  
Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Yes we both watched the finale and cried our eyes out! We also thought it was ironic when Dean popped in Def Leppard because of what we have in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

After the girls were settled in, Sam went to find Sydney to try his best to explain why he turned to demon blood once Dean had died. He knew it wasn't right but back then, he did want he had to in order to get his revenge.

Sam walked up the stairs and knocked on the girl's door and opened it, "Syd, can we talk....please." Sydney looked at him and walk toward the door.

"Fine but don't think this is going to be easy Sam." She turned back to London, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I...I will be fine." She assured her sister and Sydney smiled and walked out followed by Sam. They went into the study and closed the door. "Alright Sam let's make this quick. I don't want to leave London alone for too long," she said and sat on the desk with her arms folded over her chest.

Sam took a deep breath and walked closer to her, "Sydney listen, I know what I did or what I am doing is wrong but..."

"You're damn right its wrong Sam. Not to mention downright sick but you know what," Sydney turned around and grabbed a knife, "if you love blood so much then here you go." She held out the knife and Sam just gave her an odd look.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing...just thought you might like a snack or is it just bitch blood you crave."

"Syd stop it."

"No you stop it Sam. What the hell is wrong with you? Dean died for you and this is how you repay him?"

"I know he did ok! That's why I did it. I was hurting and angry and it's the only way I can kill Lilith!" He said and walked over and sat on the couch. "I mean do you know what it's like to have to stand there and watch your brother being ripped apart? All I wanted to do was make her suffer like she did to Dean."

"Sam..."

"I know it's wrong Syd and I am going to stop...for you." He said and looked up at her and she saw a tear run down his cheek. "If me drinking demon blood hurts you then I am done because I don't want you to hurt because of me." He said and looked down at his hands. Sydney knew this was hard for him. After all she saw what it was like for him watching Dean die that day. She got up and walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Sam you're a strong, good person and you don't need demon blood. You are stronger without it. You went all these years without it didn't you?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Sam. I believe you are strong but Sam, if you go down that road then I don't want any part of it."

"I would rather have you Sydney"

"Good answer" she said and leaned in and kissed him softly.

London ran her hands along her legs as she watched the door close behind Syd. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was quiet and it started to bug her. When she was back in her world the quiet never bothered her but back then she wasn't tortured or raped either but a malicious demon.

She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes but it didn't help. She saw him…Alistair standing there with that grin on his face. She opened her eyes and looked around making sure she was still in Bobby's house. She had a couple tears leave her eyes and she wiped them away.

"_Londy, Londy, Londy…"_ his voice taunted her in her head. She put her hands in her hair trembling. _"They all know what happened. They all know and they aren't going to want you. Especially, Dean…he's going to look at you differently. Why would he want some beat up, broken down, damaged little girl?"_

"Stop! Please, stop!" She cried holding her head in her hands.

She sat there…she didn't know how long she had sat there holding her head trying to block his voice out but she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from the bed and walked out. She was going to get a glass of water and try her best to get some sleep without his face haunting her and his voice taunting her.

She stood in front of the sink and turned the fosset off after filling her glass up with water. She went to take a sip when a loud slam of a door scared her making her turn around. She saw Dean standing in the doorway the door handle in his hand and slammed up against the wall. He was staring at her and she could tell he was drunk.

"Well, look who came down from her tower," he said and slammed the door behind him and walked over to the fridge.

She didn't say anything she just turned around drinking her water and placed the glass in the sink. She turned back around and Dean was just staring at her taking a swig of his beer. She looked to the floor and went to walk by but he grabbed her arm roughly making her wince and look at him startled.

"Dean…please…"

"Please what?" he asked rudely.

"Please don't do this." She shook her head fighting the tears back.

"What?" he asked and pushed her against the wall. "I thought you liked it when I was in control."

He nuzzled his face against her cheek and she closed her eyes tight pretending this wasn't happening.

"Dean, please…"

He sneered and slammed his hand against the wall next to her head making her eyes snap open and look at his angered face.

"Please what London? Please stop? Please don't? Please what? God damn it!" He walked a couple feet away.

"I just…I need time…the things that I went through…"

"Oh I know the things you went through." She started fidgeting with her hands as he looked at her. "I went through it all!"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't understand? Screw that London! I went through it for 30 God damn years! I felt everything you felt in a damn day! So don't tell me I don't understand!"

She shook her head as Sam and Syd slowly walked in seeing the situation in front of them. London's frowned deepened as the tears finally left her eyes and she walked past Sam and Syd.

"London…" said Sam and he looked at Syd and she nodded for him to go after her. She watched and then turned to Dean.

She glared at him. "I think me and you need to have a little chat."

* * *

Sam followed London out of the porch and found her on the swing curled up holding her arms around her legs. Sam walked up to her slowly and she lifted her head.

He gave her a small smile. "Hey…can I join you?"

She nodded and wiped her tears away. "Is this where I get the Sammy Winchester hug and puppy dog eyes and he tells me everything is going to be ok?"

Sam smiled and sat next to her. "I guess so, unless you don't want it." She frowned looking at him and he knew this was about Dean. "He didn't mean to be like that you know? He was drinking and when he drinks and things are on his mind he gets angry but he still had no right to do that to you."

"He scared me Sam…and it's not the normal scaring either. Before this happened when he scared me it sort of got me excited and I would get this feeling in my stomach and he would just make me feel all better, but…after everything that happened I'm afraid he's going to hurt me."

"You know he won't hurt you, he would never hurt you…physically anyway."

"I know. Alistair said things to me while he was torturing me telling me what Dean had done and when he finished telling me what Dean had done he would do it to me." Sam watched the tears fall from her eyes as she stared out into the dark front yard. "He would just tell me how much he enjoyed it, how good he was at it and how Dean would like doing it to me." She buried her head in her hands and cried.

Sam pulled her into a hug and held her. "He would never do that to you. He would never hurt you. I'm sorry that Alistair had done that to you but you have to believe me when I say that Dean would never hurt you like that."

She continued to cry into Sam's chest for a few minutes. She was glad Sam would just hold her and comfort her. She felt safe there and she knew she should feel safe in Dean's arms but she couldn't face him. Not after what happened tonight, not after what happened with Alistair. But she did want to be in Dean's arms, having him hold her and comfort her because as much as she told herself she didn't, she knew she had fallen for Dean and it scared her to death.

* * *

Sydney glared at Dean as he just took another swig of his beer, "You son of a bitch!" Sydney said and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Wow I have to say you are stronger than you look there kiddo."

"Sit down and shut up. We need to talk."

"Well how can we talk if you told me to shut up?" Dean said as he smirked again.

"Cut the shit Dean and just listen to me, you have no idea what happened to us back there."

"Please, I know exactly what happened. I lived it and yeah it hurts like hell but you know what, move on!" He said and Sydney walked over and slapped him. "Oww Syd! What the hell was that for?" He asked and she slapped him again. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop being a fucking ass Dean! You say you know but you don't. You might know how it feels to be ripped apart but you don't know what it like to....."

"To what Syd?"

"Nothing."

"No! Damn it I wish someone would just tell me what the fuck is going on."

"London was raped Dean and I had to watch it all!" Sydney said. She brought her hands to her face as she started to cry.

"Good God," Dean said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Sydney and pulled her to him.

"Dean it was awful. I couldn't help her. I tried but....."

"Shhh. Don't blame yourself Syd. There is nothing you could have done," Dean said and he was furious with himself for snapping at London. He was a dick to her and he wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again.

"I just want her to be ok Dean and I don't know what to do." Sydney said and pulled away from Dean and wiped her eyes.

"We are just going to do whatever she needs us to do. It's going to be ok Syd. I promise."

"Just stop giving her a hard time and stop drinking so much." She said and started to walk out of the room but turned back to him, "and go take a shower. You smell like a drunken hobo."

Dean watched her walk out and smiled a little but the smile faded as he thought about London. He had to make it up to her, after he cleaned up a little.

* * *

London walked back in the house and headed up the stairs. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and try to forget everything.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she headed down the hallway when she heard something coming from the bathroom. London moved closer to the door so she could listen.

"Why save your kisses for a rainy day, Baby let the moment take your heart away." Someone was singing in the bathroom and she wanted to laugh. "Have you ever needed someone so bad, Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have."

As London listened, she smiled to herself as she realized it was Dean who was singing. She bit her lip and continued listening to him. She never thought he'd be singing a song like that.

She walked into her room and closed the door.

When Dean heard the door close from the bathroom, he opened the door and looked down the hallway to make sure no one had heard him. Little did he know, someone in fact did hear him and made her smile for the first time in over a week.

* * *

Sydney looked into the study and saw Sam sitting on the couch reading. She smiled to herself before walking over to him and pulling the book from his hand, "Syd, what are you doing?" He asked as she straddled his lap.

"Just thought I would come in here and see what you were doing" she wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. "Did anyone ever tell you that you read too much?"

"Maybe a few times" Sam looked up at he and pulled he down and he captured her lips with his. "Sydney...I need to tell you something," He said as she continued to kiss him.

"Can't it wait," she said but never letting her lips leave his. Sam just continued to kiss her back. All he kept thinking was how he wanted to tell her that....

"Oh god you two give it a rest." They heard someone say from the doorway. Sam pulled away and looked over to see dean.

"Go away Dean," Sydney said and kissed Sam again.

"I need to talk to you Syd," Dean said and Syd pulled away from Sam and turned back to Dean.

"This better be good." Sydney climbed off Sam's lap and followed Dean into the kitchen. "Ok so what is so important?"

"I need your help with something. I need a way to tell London I am sorry and how I feel about her but she won't talk to me."

"I have an idea but I doubt you will go for it."

"What is it? At this point I am willing to do anything."

"Well...at night she sleeps with the radio on."

"So?"

"So she listens to this station where people call in and make request and dedications," Sydney said and Dean looked at her.

"Oh no no no. I am not calling in and telling some radio chick what's going on."

"Alight but I know for a fact she will love it but if you have a better idea than go for it. Good luck." Sydney said and turned to walk out.

"Wait," Sydney smiled and turned back to dean. "What's the number?"

London laid in her bed and turned the radio on hoping it would take the voices out of her head. She turned to the station she always listened to and knew her favorite DJ would be on, Linda.

"_You're listening to Linda on SPNR bringing you the music by your loved ones; you're on the air…"_

"God, I can't believe I'm doing this," said the person on the radio. London scrunched her face up wondering why they sounded so familiar.

Linda laughed. _"I'm guessing this is your first time on the radio."_

"You can say that. I'm doing this for a girl, her sister told me to do it…it's the only way I can say I'm sorry and let her know what I'm feeling…I'm not one of those softy guys like my brother."

"_So you want to dedicate a song to her to let her know how your feeling?"_

"Well…yeah."

London turned fully to the radio and turned it up.

"_She sounds like a special girl."_

"Yeah, she is special and I just want her to know that. She has me singing a song I know that I would never sing or listen to but that's what she's special. She's very special to me and we're going through a rough patch at the moment."

"_What's her name?"_

"London."

London's breathing became heavy and she leaned closer to the radio.

"_That's a pretty and unique name."_

"Well she is unique in her own way and she's my Londy. She keeps me going and I want her to know I'm here for her and I just want to help her through everything right now."

"_Sounds like you really care for her…can I ask you something?"_

"Yeah."

"_Do you love her?"_

There was a pause and London was on the edge of the bed, her hands on both sides of the radio waiting for a response.

"Yeah…I do."

London bit her bottom lip as a tear rolled down her face.

"_Ok, hun, what song would you like to dedicate to her?"_

"Have You Ever Needed Somebody So Bad from Def Leppard."

"_Ok, buddy, we'll hook you up and I hope things work out between you two...London if you're listening this one's for you."_

_Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again  
It's just a game I just can't win  
There you are breathin' soft on my skin  
Still you won't let me in_

_Why save your kisses for a rainy day  
Baby let the moment take your heart away_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah  
Have you ever wanted someone  
You just couldn't have  
Did you ever try so hard  
That your world just fell apart  
Have you ever needed someone so bad  
And you're the girl I gotta have  
I gotta have you baby_

London smiled realizing this was the song Dean was singing in the bathroom. She let out a small laugh realizing Dean just did something Dean Winchester would never do and he just did it for her. She wiped her tears as she stood up and went to look for him.

Dean sat in the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He just hoped that London heard everything and he didn't go on that damn radio show for nothing. He looked at the clock waiting. He actually didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe he was waiting for her to come down and run into his arms and give him that smile that made him weak in the knees and give him those big green eyes that just his heart flutter every time he stared into them.

"Dean." Dean looked up but it wasn't the person he was waiting for.

"Cass, what do you want?"

"Dean…we need you to do something for us."

"Another seal?"

Cass hesitated. "No, we need you to get information for us from Alistair."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"From the skills you have learned in Hell."

Dean got up from the table. "What? You want me to…"

"Torture him, yes. Believe me this wasn't what I thought they would want but we do need you Dean and you have no choice."

"You got that wrong, I do have a choice! After everything I went through, after everything the girls went through you expect me to be able to pick up a knife and do that?"

"You would want revenge for London don't you?" asked Uriel standing behind Dean. Dean turned around and looked at him angry.

"Don't you bring her into this."

"I'm just saying Dean, think of what you learned he did to her, doesn't that make you angry? Don't you want to do something about that?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He did want revenge for London because she wasn't herself anymore. He wanted to show Alistair all the pain he had made him feel and made the girls feel but mostly for London. He wanted Alistair to rot in Hell and feel every inch of pain.

"Alright, I'll do it."

London walked into the kitchen to see that no one was there and wondered where Dean had gotten too. When she turned around she heard someone behind her.

"London Prescott."

London turned around to see Uriel, but she didn't know who he was or what he was. She started to back up away from him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Uriel…I need to show you something."


	12. Maybe Ure Going 2 Be The 1 That Saves Me

**Chapter Twelve:  
Maybe You're Going To Be The One That Saves Me  
By April3604 & Addicted to Ackles  
Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it has taken us long to update this story but as you see we were on a roll with Cherry Bomb. And we do have a sequel in mind for Wonderland but we're not sure if it'll have anything to do with season five yet and if we go into the whole Zac sending Dean to the future. We are also happy that you liked the song of choice for London and Dean. Hope you enjoy this chapter…more surprises!**

**

* * *

**

London found herself in a strange gutted out room with a table and a chair and only one door. The guy Uriel was standing right next to her. London quickly moved away and then heard some laughter and a slight scream coming from the other room. "What…what is this? Where am I? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Uriel I'm an angel," said Uriel. "I think you need to see something. You need to see what Dean has to do and there is nothing you can change about that. He's learned things and he needs to use these skills for the greater good. Now come on."

Uriel opened the door and grabbed London by the back of the neck and pushed her into the room in time to see Dean pouring salt down Alistair's mouth. She backed up a bit into Uriel seeing the look of pure hatred in Dean's eyes that scared her.

Dean turned around after pouring the salt in Alistair's mouth and stopped short looking between Uriel and a terrified London. "What the hell is this?"

"She had to be shown, Dean."

"Shown what? Jesus, get her out of here!" He looked angrily at Uriel and then looked at London who was looking at Alistair with pure fear in her eyes.

Alistair turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Londy, Londy, Londy…it's so good to see you again."

"Don't you fucking talk to her you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean and he approached London but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring scared and wide eyed at Alistair.

"London? London…" It was as if she was frozen in fear. Dean ran his hands through her hair and made her look at him. "London, baby, I'm sorry alright but you shouldn't be here." Her eyes started to look back at Alistair. "No, no, London look at me. Look at me London." London heard Dean's voice and looked into his now soft eyes. "It's only me, London. It's only me here alright?" He swallowed seeing the look on her face and he frowned as tears swelled up in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to see this baby. I'm sorry; I don't know why they brought you here. It'll be all over soon ok baby? Then we can go home…"

"Home?" She looked into his eyes.

He swallowed the tears back nodding his head as he cupped her face. "Home, yes, home with me and Syd and Sam and Bobby…"

"Ugh this is making me sick," said Alistair. "This is torture right here!"

"I told you to shut up!" yelled Dean turning his head to look at Alistair. He looked back at London. "We're going to go home and we'll talk ok? I'll let Uriel take you…" He looked around and Uriel was gone. "Son of a bitch."

He opened the door to the other room and guided London into that room. "Stay here baby and no matter what you hear don't come back in, please." She nodded still feeling terrified and she didn't notice she had a death grip on Dean's shirt. "Everything will be alright baby." He took her hand off his shirt and held it in his for a second before kissing her lightly on the lips.

London watched as he turned around and walked back into the room closing the door.

* * *

Sydney and Sam were pacing the floor trying to figure out where Dean and London could have gone. After everything, it wasn't like them to just leave without telling someone. Sydney continued to try to call Cass but he still had yet to answer her, "Sam what if something happened to them?" Sam walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey don't think like that. I am sure they are fine."

"Why haven't we heard from them?"

"I don't know"

Sam didn't want to admit it to Syd but he was just as nervous. They were standing in the den when the from door flew open, "How sweet"

Sam jumped back and saw Ruby standing in front of them, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sydney looked at the girl and knew she had never seen her before, "Who the hell are you?"

"Aw Sam I'm hurt. I can't believe you don't talk about me" Ruby walked closer to them and Syd moved behind Sam, "Me and Sammy go way back."

"Ruby?"

"In the flesh well a new one anyways."

"What do you want?" Sam asked. He was a little nervous about her being here.

"I found Dean. The angels have him and....and they have Alistair."

Sydney felt her heart drop. All she could think about was London as images flashed in her head. "Do...does he have London?"

"No, Alistair is tied up six ways from Sunday. He's not going anywhere."

"So what do they want with London and Dean?"

"Let's just say they want him to use certain skills he has to get some information out of Alistair."

"Where?"

"I could tell you where Sam but there is nothing you can do. Alistair is stronger than you are. Well at least now since you have gone cold turkey on me."

Sydney knew what Ruby was talking about and it sent shivers down her body. "Let me guess, you want Sam to sit back with a bottle of bitch blood?"

Sam cupped Sydney's face and made her look at him, "Don't worry Syd, I am not doing that anymore. I promised you. "

"This is so very touching but Sam it's only a matter of time before Alistair wiggles his way out and your brother dies and Syd, can I call you Syd..."

"No."

"Anyway after Alistair is done with Dean, who do you think is next? I heard about Alistair little attraction to London."

"You bitch!" Sydney said and lunged toward Ruby but Sam stopped her.

"I like her Sam. Nice job."

Sydney looked at Sam and she had a feeling there was no other way to save Dean and London, "Sam we need to talk. In private".

"Fine talk all the time you need. Alistair is probably carving away at them right now but by all mean you two go pow wow". Ruby said as she walked out of the room.

"Sam listen, as much as I am going to hate myself for saying this, maybe you should....."

"No...No Syd I am not going down that road again."

"I don't see another way. We have to save them Sam and if that means you have to be high for an hour or so then so be it."

"Sydney...."

"I can't tell you what to do but....we can't just sit here and do nothing."

Sam knew she was right. He couldn't lose Dean again and he didn't want anything bad to happen to London. He had to do this but not with Sydney around. "Do you mind going upstairs?"

"Sure, just come get me before we leave." Sydney kissed Sam on the cheek and walked out of the room and Ruby walked in.

"So Sam, what's the verdict?"

"Let's get this over with"

* * *

London sat there with her hands over her ears hearing Alistair's taunting voice. He would sometimes say her name and she would hear Dean telling him to shut up. She couldn't take the noise, the torture it was bringing memories back to her and she closed her eyes. She could hear her heart pounding loudly and it sounded like it was in stereo

She had to calm down she just had to. She let her ears go and noticed the silence in the next room. She waited a couple minutes and still nothing.

She slowly stood up from the chair and opened the door a crack. She saw that Alistair was gone but Dean was on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God, Dean!" She ran to him and turned him over and noticed the blood all over him. "No, no, no…come on wake up." She was too occupied with Dean she didn't notice Alistair behind her until he slammed the door. She turned around and stood up facing him. "You asshole what the fuck did you do to him?"

"Londy…"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well, look at you twenty minutes ago you were stone frozen now what you have a back bone?"

"You can say that…I'm not afraid anymore." Ok she was lying she was terrified but she had to do something to keep him away from Dean long enough for him to wake up.

"Are you sure about that?" He started to approach her. She didn't flinch, she didn't close her eyes, she didn't run, she didn't tremble…no she stood her ground. She was going to be strong for Dean like he had been with her.

"I won't let you touch him."

"I think it's you should be more worried about yourself then your little boyfriend."

Sam and Sydney walked through the door and saw Dean bleeding on the ground and Alistair approaching London. Sam raised his hand and flung Alistair against the wall and Syd watched as he move closer. As Sam was holding him there, Sydney felt her head began to throb. London looked over at her sister and knew something was wrong, "Sydney are you ok?"

"I'm...I'm fine. Go help Dean."

London kneeled down next to Dean not sure what to do, how to wake him up. "Dean, come on, wake up. We need you out here. Come on." She picked him up and laid his head on her lap. "Come on, baby, please wake up."

She had her hand on his chest as the other one ran through his hair and she felt something move through her. Something she had never felt before and she looked down at her hand seeing some kind of light form underneath it. She looked at it strangely and then looked at Dean noticing a lot of his wounds slowly healing up but she could feel the pain of them. She could feel the pain as if she had the wounds themselves.

Dean's eyes opened up and looked straight at her and saw the pain in her face.

"London…" he coughed feeling the pain disappear and he sat up and she took her hand away and held her stomach and head. "Londy? London…"

She put her hand up turning away from him. "I'm fine…I'm fine." She closed her eyes feeling the pain still and then felt Deans hand on her back. She looked at him noticing most of the cuts were gone and she smiled a little. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I don't understand…" She shook her head not understanding either and they helped each other up.

London help Dean to his feet and the stood there as Sam's hold on Alistair got tighter and Sydney put her hands to her head."Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" Alistair said to Sam.

"Yeah, I do". Sam twisted his hand and Alistair's eyes rolled white and he chokes. Sydney felt like her head was going to explode and she fell to her knees, "Sam...." she whispered.

"How are the demons killing angels?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah Right."

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand." Sam stopped and Sydney felt some of the pressure go away. "Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam held out his hand and the pain returned to Sydney but this time it almost too much for her to handle. Gold light flares inside Alistair as he died.

Sydney was kneeling on the grounds shaking with her head down. London left Dean and ran over to her sister, "Sydney....Sydney?" London lifted her sisters head to see blood coming from her nose and mouth, "Oh my God....Dean, Sam!" she said and watched as Sydney's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in her sister arms.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch chewing on his nails bouncing his knee up and down. His heart was beating so fast as if was about to come out of his chest. He wanted more. He needed more but he made Sydney a promise and he wanted to keep that promise. He needed help and she was the only one who could give him what he really needed, her.

He got up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. He felt like he was climbing more of a mountain that 10 steps. Sam leaned against the wall and finally made it to the girl's room. Sam opened the door and saw Sydney lying in the bed still unconscious. He couldn't believe he had done this to her. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her face, "Syd? Can you hear me?"

Sydney's eyes started to flutter open and it brought a smile to Sam's face, "S...Sam? What happened?"

"You passed out baby. How do you feel?"

"Like I have a really bad hang over." she said and noticed Sam looking sick, "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not. I thought....I thought I was going to lose you. I can't believe I did that."

Sam lowered his heard and Sydney knew he was blaming himself for what happened to her, "Sam listen to me, this is not your fault. I asked you to do this to save Dean and London. So don't you dare blame yourself."

"Sydney I need help." he said and looked at her with tears in his eyes. She could see the pain he was in and it broke her heart. "I feel like I am losing it Syd. I don't know if I can get through this without you."

"You don't have to Sam. I am right here and I am not leaving you." Sydney reached out and took Sam's hand. "The demon blood does not make you strong Sam. It makes you weak. You are one of the best people I know." Sam listened to every word she said and he could slowly feel the pain drift away and then he heard the words that changed everything, "I love you Sam" Sam looked up at Sydney and couldn't believe what he was feeling. The want and the need was gone.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Sydney, "I love you too" he said and hugged her tight. "You have no idea how much."

Sydney seemed a little confused at the time and was not sure what just happened but she had a feeling this is why she was sent into their world. To save Sam from himself.

London was sitting on the porch swing when Dean came out and sat next to her. They sat in silence a little as Dean rocked back and forth on the swing lightly.

"Penny for your thoughts," said London softly and then turning her head to look at him. He did the same thing and gave her a small smile.

He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "London…what happened in that room? I should be in the hospital right now recovering from everything Alistair did to me but I'm sitting here on a swing with you."

Her eyes left his looking at their hands as she ran a thumb over his hand. "I don't know…it sort of happened."

"What happened?"

She looked back into his eyes. "I saved you…somehow I healed you. I know that's crazy." She got up from the swing and walked a few steps away her back facing him as she bit her lip. She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know how it happened. All I did was hold you and try to…try to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up."

She didn't hear Dean walk up to her but she felt his arms around her and hold her tightly letting her know he was there.

"I just…I touched you and kept telling you to wake up and then I felt this strange feeling and looked at my hand that was on your chest and this light formed. And your wounds started to heal but I could feel them, I could feel your pain."

Dean's arms tightened around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck closing his eyes. "Jeez London…"

"But I didn't want to stop. I wanted you to wake up and if me feeling your pain was going to help you recover and wake up then I would do that. I would do anything for you Dean."

She felt his tears on her neck and she turned around wrapping herself in his arms.

"London you shouldn't have…"

"No, Dean. I would do anything for you. And…all I kept thinking while you were out was that I would never be able to hold you in my arms again and look into your beautiful green eyes and…" She just shoved her face into his chest not wanting to say too much. His hands were running up and down her back as his head rested against hers.

"What baby?" She shook her head. "No, come on tell me."

She bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to tell him when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Dean and London wiped their faces from their tears and looked to see Cass holding a baby.

Dean smirked putting his hands in his pockets. "Wow, Cass I didn't expect you to slip one pass the goalie."

"It's not mine," said Cass and London put her hands on her hips and looked at Dean glaring at him.

"It's not mine!" She continued to glare at him. "Londy I swear it's not mine, I'm always prepared. And maybe one day you'll find that out."

Her eyes widened as she hit his chest and looked back at Cass and the baby thanking God that he came here just in time before she told Dean how she really felt. She wondered though if she did tell him would he run or stay?


	13. Rock A By Baby

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Rock A By Baby  
By April3604 & Dean Winchesters Guardian Angel  
Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content  
Authors Note: **We are so sorry that it's been almost a month since our last update on this. We have been busy with our profiles and our lives outside of FF. Hopefully you forgive us and review. Also, every Monday or Tuesday we are going to update Wonderland and every Friday Cherry Bomb…hopefully we can keep to this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"She's just so adorable," said London lightly tickling up the babies sides. The baby was lying on the couch between London and Dean while Cass stood in front of them. Dean watched as London had a huge grin on her face as she played with the baby and the baby gave her a small smile.

Dean felt a small smile spread across his face watching London and the baby.

"So what's going on Cass?" asked Dean looking up from London and the baby towards Cass.

"You better get Sam, Syd and Bobby in here for this," said Cass and Dean nodded getting up to go get Bobby first who was outside.

"I know what you and Sydney are going through," said Cass walking over and sitting on the coffee table.

London looked up from the baby to Cass. "What do you mean?"

"Your powers. You were a nurse back in your world, a healer and here you are to heal Dean. You will be able to touch Dean when he's hurt and take his pain away but in doing so you will feel his pain."

"So I can only heal Dean?"

"That's why you are his protector, that's how you will save him. One day he may be hurt to the point where he could die and you will be the only one to save him."

"And if I do that, if he is at the point and I…I heal him and I feel the pain will I die?"

Cass stared at her frowning a bit. "Possibly."

London looked away from Cass; this was a bit much for her right now. She looked back down at the baby and smiled. "What's her name?"

"Sabrina."

"Sabrina? That's a pretty name." She picked Sabrina up and put her on her lap. "How old is she?"

"She's about 14 months old." Sabrina started to cry and London looked at her frowning and then put her finger in her mouth and Sabrina chewed on it. "You're very good at this."

London smiled at Cass and then saw Dean and Bobby watching her and she looked back at Sabrina. "Instincts I guess."

"Did we really just hear a baby?" asked Syd as her and Sam walked down the stairs and stopped seeing Sabrina on London's lap. "Wow, London I knew you liked Dean but I didn't think if you told him that you two would go and have a kid already."

London blushed as she glared at Syd. "Shut up." Dean sat back down next to London and Sabrina.

"So, Cass what is this about?" asked Bobby sitting in the chair. Sam and Syd walked behind the couch and Syd smiled at Sabrina.

"Lilith is trying to break another seal," said Cass.

"What else is new?" asked Syd sarcastically and then she made a face at Sabrina making her hide her head in London's chest. London held Sabrina close to her as Sabrina snuggled into her chest even more.

"Is the baby a seal?" asked Sam.

"Yes and no," said Cass shaking his head. "She can't break the seal without the baby. Sabrina is special; both of her parents were fallen angels." This got everyone's attention and they all looked at Cass now fully listening. "They had both fallen in love in heaven and fell together. They had Sabrina just last year."

"Where are her parents?" asked London.

"Demons have them. They are holding onto them thinking we will give Sabrina up for them."

"So you want us to watch Sabrina?" asked Dean and Sabrina looked at him when he said her name. He glanced at her and she gave him a smile making him smile. Both Sam and Syd nudged each other to look. Dean noticed them watching him and he cleared his throat and looked back at Cass.

"The other angels and I need you to watch Sabrina and find her parents."

"Then that's basically handing Sabrina over to them," said Sam. "Then they win."

"Not unless some of us go and find them while the others stay back with Sabrina," said Bobby and he looked at the little girl who was now starting to fall asleep on London. "And I think London is one of the ones that will stay back."

"Then the girls stay," said Dean standing up. "Sam and I will go find the parents."

Syd looked at Dean and cleared her throat for him to look at her. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

The others looked at them oddly and Dean followed her to the kitchen. She slapped him upside his head.

"Ouch! Syd what the hell?"

"Are you dumb? You are still trying to get on London's good side right?"

"Well, yeah…but…" He stopped rubbing his head and looked at her wide eyed. "No…no, I can't stay back and watch a baby! I don't know anything about babies!"

"Well I don't think London does either but come on, Dean. Think a little…"

"You want me to play house with London and Sabrina?" Syd nodded. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well too bad I do. Think of it this way. You get some alone time with London no supernatural interruptions. Just you, London and…"

"A baby that will be crying all night, who would want to be fed, and who will need to be changed and need a lot of attention…"

"So you and the baby have a lot in common so it won't be too bad." She grinned at him and he just glared at her.

When Dean and Sydney walked back into the room, they both looked over at London who was bouncing the baby on her knee. Sydney looked over at Dean who seemed a bit nervous, "Come Dean you will be fine."

"I don't know anything about babies Syd."

"Sam was once a baby."

"Yeah but I was four." Dean said and pouted a little. "Babies smell."

"Now you are acting like a baby Dean. Man up and show London your softer side." Dean watched as Sydney walked over and sat next to London.

"You man up." He whispered as he walked in the room, "Alright Cass so where is it's...her parents?"

"We think they are in North Carolina. They were taken by a demon name Jerome in efforts to get to the child."

"How did you get her?" London asked

"They hid the child and cast a protection spell over her but we were able to get to her once the parents had been taken."

"Ok so how long do we have?" Sam asked.

"Less than seventy two hours I am afraid. That is when the spell will be worn off and demons can find her."

"Do you ever have good news Cass?" Sydney said as she got up. Cass looked over at her and was unsure what she meant but good news. To him this was good.

"Um...there are only two demons and not three. That's good right?"

Sydney smiled and patted him on the back, "We will work on it Cass but thanks for trying.

"Sam and I will go find the parents," said Syd grabbing Sam's hand and smiling.

"Then it's settled," said Cass as he disappeared.

"Bobby do you have anything to put her in? Some kind of crib?" asked London standing up and switching arms as Sabrina slept in her arms. Dean smiled a bit seeing her taking care of the child.

"Uh, I may have something in the attic. Let me check," said Bobby as he got up and walked upstairs.

"We're gonna pack," said Sam and him and Syd walked upstairs.

London smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms and looked up at Dean. "Are you sure you want to stay? I mean I will have Bobby here, you, Syd and Sam can go look for the parents."

"No, no I mean…how hard can taking care of a baby be?" He had a nervous smile on his face and London thought it was adorable. She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

Dean and London's eyes stayed on each others for a second as she rocked Sabrina in her arms. Dean smiled and looked down at Sabrina. "You really do know what you're doing."

She laughed shaking her head looking down at her and caressing Sabrina's face. "No not really but like I said," she looked up at Dean their eyes meeting again and she smiled, "instinct."

Within the hour, Sam and Syd were packed and on their way to North Carolina and leaving Dean alone with London and a baby. How bad could it be? He thought.

* * *

Dean walked by London's bedroom and saw London sleeping with Sabrina on her bed. Sabrina was sitting up playing with London's hair.

"Hey, you," he said walking in and Sabrina looked up and put her hands up for him to hold her. "You wanna come with me and let London sleep?" She smiled up at him as he picked her up.

He smiled seeing London curl up. He grabbed a cover and covered her up. He turned to Sabrina in his arms and asked, "You hungry? I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

She smiled nodding and Dean took her downstairs. He sat her on the counter and opened the cupboard looking at the baby food. "So peas?" She shook her head. "Ok." He smiled putting it back. "Carrots?" She shook her head again. "Hmmm, I think I know what you might like." He picked her up and opened the fridge door and found what he was looking for. He grabbed the pie and smiled at her. "Don't tell Londy, she'll be really mad at me."

"Know she'll just kick you're A-S-S," said Bobby walking in from the outside.

"Quiet Bobby." Dean smiled as he sat down at the table with Sabrina and put a little bit on the fork and fed it to her. He watched as her eyes lit up.

"I think she likes it," said Bobby and he opened the door and brought in a little rocker.

"Where'd you find that?"

Bobby shrugged. "Just found it half put together in the garage, something I was working on a while back when my wife was still alive."

Dean nodded and Sabrina slapped his hand lightly. "More."

Both Dean and Bobby turned their heads to look at her. "Well, look at that. She can talk."

She smiled showing her two front teeth. Bobby laughed walking the rocker into the living. "I'm just gonna put this in there." Dean nodded as he fed her some more pie. He bounced her a little on his knee and she giggled making him grin.

London opened her eyes and noticed Sabrina was gone. She knew Bobby must have taken her but she had to be sure. She was supposed to be taking care of her after all. She got up and headed downstairs. She walked through the hallway and heard something rocking back and forth.

She stopped in the living room and walked towards the couch. She felt her heart flutter and a huge grin had formed on her face. Dean was lying on the couch sleeping while rocking the little rocker back and forth with his foot and Sabrina was fast asleep.

She grabbed the cover from behind the couch and covered Dean. She bent over and kissed his forehead and she felt him move and make a noise. She leaned up seeing him wake up. He opened his eyes and saw her and smiled. "Hey…"

"Hey, go back to sleep." She kissed his lips and he continued to smile at her as he closed his eyes.

London walked into the kitchen and noticed the half eaten pie. She made a face as she grabbed the pie and walked back into the living room.

"Dean, honey…"

"Hmmm?" He still had his eyes closed.

"What happened to half of the pie?"

Dean's eyes shot open and he smirked. "Uh, I was hungry?"

She walked over to him and he turned his head. "Did you feed Sabrina pie?"

"No, no, I would never do that."

"Ok." She nodded her head and looked at Sabrina and noticed something on her cheek. "So she had no pie?" She looked back at Dean and he shook his head thinking lie accomplished. She put the half eat pie on the coffee table and bent over the little rocker and picked off the piece of pie that was on Sabrina's cheek. "Then how come she has pie on her face?"

Dean just smiled at her trying to get out of being in trouble. "Don't think that that smile is going to work on me, Dean Winchester. You do not feed a baby pie."

"She liked it."

"Of course she did, it has sugar and other yummy things in it."

"I'm yummy." He grinned at her and winked.

"Don't think flirting with me is going get you out of trouble." She took the pie and wrapped it up putting it back in the fridge.

She felt his arms snake around her from behind and she smiled placing her head on his chest. "Then what will work?" He kissed her neck gently making her smile grow and she bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe if you keep doing that."

He smiled against her skin. "This?" He switched to the other side of her neck and placed soft kisses on it.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh knock it off we already have one baby to watch," said Bobby, "and the little girl sleeping in there."

Dean glared at Bobby and London laughed knowing Bobby was talking about Dean.

_Later That Night…_

Dean walked upstairs ready for bed when he heard London in the room Sabrina was staying in. He opened the door a little and saw her rocking Sabrina in her arms back and forth and singing to her. Dean leaned against the doorframe smiling a little as he listened and watched London.

"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire, they say that the road, ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me, and loving a music man, ain't always what it's supposed to be, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours…faithfully…"

Dean couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat and London looked over at him and glared a little at him. He smiled as he walked in and she looked down at Sabrina and saw that she was asleep. She walked her to the little crib and put her in.

"Were you singing Journey to the baby?"

"So what if I was?" She turned her head a little and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Sabrina and pulling the small blanket over her.

"You couldn't think of any baby songs you came up with Journey?"

She turned and placed her hand on her hip. "I grew up in an orphanage they didn't have that much nursery rhymes or baby songs for you when you were trying to go to sleep. Don't dis Journey either, I saw you jamming out to Bon Jovi and REO." She gave him a smirk. "And do I have to bring up the song on the radio?"

He smiled and turned to Sabrina looking down at her. "She can be cute."

London rolled her eyes and leaned into his chest and taking his right arm and wrapping it around her as they both looked down at Sabrina.

Dean tightened the grip around her loving how she's been so close to him, letting him be close to her and he wasn't going to waste any moment she was letting him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and said, "We can't keep her you know?"

"Are you sure? Maybe we can kidnap her."

Dean smirked. "I am a very bad influence on you."

"Yes you are." She sighed heavily frowning a bit. "I just love babies…I don't know I guess it's because the whole growing up without a family just makes me want to have my own. I can't wait to have a baby."

Dean smiled and started to kiss the exposed skin on her shoulder and then moved to her ear and whispered, "We can always practice making one."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and then she bit her bottom lip. Did Dean Winchester just say he wanted to have a family in his own way?

London grabbed Dean by the hand and led him into their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, her lips where on his and he was a little surprised by her eagerness. Dean placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her body closer to his.

He moved his lips from her and began to kiss her neck and around to her ear and whispered, "What do you want, baby?" The words poured over her like molten lava. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you." Dean wanted more than anything to make sure she was comfortable. He only wanted to do what she was ready for.

London hesitated for a moment, trying to regain her thoughts. Then she softly replied, "Touch me. I want to feel you against me."

Dean looked into her eyes and slowly lifted the shirt over her head before pushing her against the wall. He kneeled in front of her and began to undo her jean. London leaned her head against the wall and closed her eye. She felt her jeans, followed by her silk panties fall to the grounds and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't move.

She reached down and curled her fingers into his hair as he brought his mouth back against her wet, hot center He ran his tongue over the slit. Sparks ignited and became a ball of fire when his tongue parted her pink lips and found the small nub that was waiting for him. Again she threw her head back as her legs about went out from under her. As his tongue licked at her love spot, his right hand slid up between her thighs and began to rub against her. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to stand up. One of Dean's fingers slipped inside her and began to move in and out slowly, "Dean, my legs are getting weak, I don't know if I can stand here much longer," she cried out.

Without taking his hand from her, he wrapped his left hand around her waist and pulled her against his body as he lay back against the bed. Their mouths came together hard. Both of their tongues danced in each other's mouth.

London rose up and straddled him as she took both of his hands and lifted them up and over his head. She slid her hands from his and down the side of Dean's face. She softly slid them down his neck, his chest, as she trailed fiery, hot kisses along those same spots. She worked both her hands and mouth down his stomach. She felt his hardness through his jeans.

London got off his lap and pulled his pants down over his hips, over his feet, and threw them into the pile with her discarded clothes. She got on her knees between his legs and ran her hands up his thighs. She then proceeded to run her hands around Dean's hard shaft, but not touch it.

Dean grabbed her hands and pulled her on top of him. "I can't take much of that, not right now anyway. I have to be in you." he said as he pulled London's mouth to his in a savage kiss.

London parted her legs and straddled Dean again. Dean could fell her body shuttering as if she was afraid, "I Love You Londy" he said and she smiled down at him.

With those three words said, all her nervousness and insecurities went out the window, "I love you too" She reached down and took a hold of Dean and guided him into her. As he entered her, both London and Dean gasped deeply as he slid all the way into her. Dean was bigger than anybody that she had ever been with, and she paused briefly to adjust to his size. Dean realized what she was doing, and restrained himself from grabbing her and thrusting it hard. He wanted her to set her own pace at first. He was willing to do anything to keep her comfortable.

When London looked down into his eyes, she realized he was watching her. An evil smile came across her lips. She started moving up and down his shaft. They both got into the rhythm of each other. Dean reached up and took a hold of both of her breasts as she continued to ride him, tweaking both nipples between his fingers and thumbs. He quickly grabbed her around her hips and started to thrust deep and hard into her wetness. London hungrily met each thrust.

He quickly sat up, and savagely took her mouth in his, not losing the stroke of their rhythm. Dean took his mouth away from hers, and took first one hard nipple into his mouth and then the next. He rolled her onto her back as she spread her legs for him.

Dean continued to drive deep into her. Both of them were sweating and lost in the moment. They never took their eyes off each other. If they weren't kissing different parts of each other's bodies, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Dean… Yes, oh yes! I am about to cum," London moaned loudly.

"Cum for me London" Dean demanded. "I am so close," he added.

Then at the same time, they exploded for each other. Dean drove in deep and held it, as London began to grind against him. Dean pumped and throbbed inside of her as they both came together. It seemed to last forever. They never wanted it to end.

Finally, Dean relaxed and gently lowered himself onto London, so not to put all of his weight on her. They laid their quite for a few moments, while they caught their breath, and gain some composure. "That was some practice," London said and looked over at him.

Dean laughed still breathing heavy. "I can't wait till next practice," he said with a smirk and it wasn't long before they feel asleep in each other's arms.

London woke up to see Dean was replaced by a rose and a wide grin spread across her face. She sat up and picked up the rose. She smelled it and bit her bottom lip lightly blushing.

"I guess there is a soft side in Dean Winchester after all," she said to herself and got up still holding the rose in her hand. She quickly took a shower and got dressed and headed for Sabrina's room to see her gone so she went downstairs to find Sabrina being fed by Bobby.

"Hey," she said and Sabrina turned in her chair smiling at her. She bent down and kissed Sabrina on the cheek.

"Morning…well afternoon I mean," said Bobby giving her a knowing smile.

She blushed a bit. "Uh, where's Dean?"

"He's out working on the Impala."

She nodded and ran her hand through Sabrina's hair and walked out. She found him under the hood and she walked behind and ran her hand up his back softly. He turned his head to her and smiled seeing her.

"Well, look who decided to join the land of the living," he said as he wiped his hands on his dirty jeans and then leaned in kissing her on the lips.

"Ha, ha funny, maybe if someone wasn't so…" she grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him closer, "so amazing and perfect last night I would have gotten up a little earlier."

"I am amazing aren't I?"

"Who said I was talking about you? I was talking about the guy afterwards."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You think you're funny."

"Absolutely, now give me a kiss before I go find the other guy from last night."

"Gladly." He closed the extra space between them his hands on her waist and kissing her tenderly. She responded still holding onto his shirt tightly. "I love you so much, Londy," he said against her lips before giving her one last kiss.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you, Dean."

The two smiled at each other and she turned to the car. "So whatcha doing?"

"Just giving her a tune up."

"Ah."

He chuckled. "Come here." He grabbed her hand and moved her between him and the car. He handed her the wrench. "Now turn tighten that bolt right there."

"Which one?"

"That one."

"Oh that ugly looking thing ok." Dean laughed making London smile as she tightened it like he said.

"Hey," said Bobby coming out with Sabrina. "Someone is begging for her London."

London turned her head smiling at the two of them and looked at Dean. He nodded giving her a kiss and she walked towards Bobby her hands out as Sabrina reached for her.

"Come here, sugar. Wanna go see Uncle Dean?" Sabrina nodded and she walked over to Dean. Dean smiled at Sabrina and she hid in London's shoulder. "No, don't be shy."

Sabrina looked up from London's shoulder smiling a little at Dean and he pinched her cheek. "How ya doing munchkin?"

Bobby stood back watching the three of them with a grin on his face. This was something that Dean needed, a family. Something that the Winchester's never had a complete whole family.

* * *

London, Dean and Sabrina were sitting on the couch in Bobby's living room and Sabrina was giggling as Dean kept raspberrying her belly. London was laughing and smiling seeing Dean interacting with Sabrina so well.

Sabrina turned to London and touched her belly and looked at Dean.

"What? You want me to get Londy?"

Sabrina nodded and London's eyes widened. "No, no, Dean…Dean don't you…" She was cut off as Dean did it and she laughed. Sabrina clapped her hands smiling and then Dean went back to Sabrina's and then went back to London. "Dean! Stop! It's not funny!"

"Sabrina told me to," he said getting up and sitting on the one side of her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't even try to kiss up to me."

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "That's not how I'm gonna kiss up to you, Londy." He squeezed her inner thigh and she slapped his hand.

"Not in front of Sabrina!"

"She's a baby she doesn't know."

"You'll be surprised." She smiled at him and kissed his lips. She leaned into him and they watched Sabrina playing with a teething ring and Dean tangled his hand with London's as he kissed her head. "I wonder how Sam and Syd are doing."

"Yeah," said Dean looking out the window to his left, "me too."


	14. Mine of Surprise

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Mine of Surprises**

**Authors Note:** Sorry it had taken so long to update but we hope you guys still enjoy this story as much as we enjoy writing it. Some fun adventures will be coming up soon between the four of the characters. Please review and feed our muses.

* * *

Sam and Sydney pulled up in front of the old mine shaft and stepped out of the car, "Wow…so much for curb appeal." Syd said as she walked around to the truck and opened it, "Why can demon ever go somewhere nicer when they kidnap people?"

Sam just looked at her with a smile across his face. Who would have thought that his perfect woman just so happened to be the female version of Dean.

Sydney pulled out the .22 magnum mini revolver and stuck it in the back of her jeans. Sam watched as she was gearing up and bit his bottle lip, "Mmmm"

"What?" Sydney placed her hands on her hip and looked over at him.

"Nothing it's just you look so damn sexy right now. Like you young Lara Croft."

Sydney rolled her eyes and shut the truck, "Alright Sammy just keep it in your pants until we are done."

"Ok never mind." Sam said and she looked at him with confusing on her face, "I guess I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"Well I always thought you were like a female Dean but he would have never said that."

She couldn't help but laugh at him, "I swear you Winchester are more alike than I thought." Syd walked over to Sam and gave him a soft kiss, "But I think you're my new favorite."

Sam watched as she walked closer to the entrance of the mine, "He couldn't wait to get her home and out of those tight ass jeans. "Oh god I'm thinking like Dean." He mumbled to himself.

Once inside the mine, Sam and Syd had their light and flashlight pointed ahead of them. They weren't really sure what to expect from the Jarome guys, "Sydney stay close to me." Sam said and walked in front of her.

"Why do you always get to be in front?" Syd whispered, "And don't you dare tell me because you're a guy."

Sam turned around and looked at her. He really didn't want to say the wrong thing when she had a gun in her hands, "Uh, because I am taller."

Sydney rolled her eyes and stayed close behind him. Personal she didn't mind him being out front.

As they got deeper inside, they could hear something coming from another opening and knew that Sabrina parent had to be inside there. Sydney frowned and looked at Sam, "they are in there aren't they?"

"Afraid so."

"Wonderful."

"What did you expect? We are dealing with a demon."

"Maybe I was hoping for one they would just be standing at the front waiting on us."

"Alright well that's not happening today. Are you ready?" he asked her.

"As I will ever be I guess."

Sam cupped her face and pulled her into a small kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too Sam. I guess it's now or never."

They walked through the tunnel and saw a small light beaming through. They could hear the voices coming and knew they were closer. When they heard foot step the backed up against the wall. Sam looked at Syd and mouthed, "One, Two, three." He said and they ran through the door and they had their salt guns in hand and began shooting.

Sydney saw Sabrina's parent's tied to a post and ran over to help them. She took the gags off then and pulled a knife from her sock, "Thank the Lord. Who are you?" the mother asked.

"Sydney"

"Are you a hunter?" the father asked.

Sydney cut the roped, "Not really I am just kind of winging it here."

"Oh…oh that's nice." The father said sarcastically, "What are we going to do know?"

"Well….that's a very good question." Sydney said and looked around and saw Sam fighting with Jarome, "What do we do now Rambo?" she yelled.

Jarome had Sam pinned to the ground and holding a knife to him as Sam grabbed his hands, "Just get them out of here!"

"Ok," she said and they began to fun to the door when she stopped, "Do you need help?" she called out and Sam looked over at her.

"Just go!" he yelled one more time and Sydney showed them the way out.

Sam continued to roll around on the ground, trying his best to get out of the demons grip, "Looks like we finally met Sam." He said, "But I got to say, I am not impressed."

Sam kicked Jarome off him and stood up with his gun in his hand, "The feeling is mutual." Sam said and shot him a few time causing him to hit the ground. Sam reached in his back pocket and couldn't find the knife, "Shit!" he said just as Jarome charged him pinned him against the wall.

"Lilith is not going to be too happy that you and that little bitch stole her person angel radios and she….." The demon began to flash and his grip loosen on Sam.

"Don't call me bitch you piece of shit." Sam looked around Jarome and saw Sydney pull the knife out of the demon, "Told you I would come in handy."

The demon fell between the two and Sam stepped over him and kissed Sydney, "Thank babe."

"Anytime. Now how about we get the hell out of here."

"You read my mind."

Sam and Sydney walked out of the mine to see the two angels standing by the car, "Where is our baby? Is she safe?" the mother asked.

"She is fine. We will take you to her now."

The father walked over to the couple and shook Sam's hand, "Thank you Sam."

"Wait….how do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"We may be fallen angels but we still get the updates and well, let just say you are talked about often."

"So I guess you know who I am so why don't you tell us your names."

"I am Matthew and this is my wife Sandra."

"Nice to meet you both but how about we get you to Sabrina."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dean overheard London talking to Sabrina as he walked up the stairs. He could hear the smile on her face and knew it was all because of Sabrina. He smiled for a little hearing the two of them in the bathroom laughing and some water splashing but the smile dropped slowly as reality kicked in.

Would he ever be able to give London a family? Would London even want to be a part of a family with him knowing he fought monsters on a daily basis? Their family won't be safe with evil knowing who he was and would find them as his weakness. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with London with only the small time they had spent together. He just wants her to be happy and have everything she ever wanted.

Dean opened the bathroom door a crack peeking in and watched as London and Sabrina were covered in bubbles splashing each other.

He leaned his head on the frame smiling at them and knew at that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life with London and have as many kids as she wanted and have fun making them.

Sabrina turned her head a little and gave Dean a small smile. "De! De!"

London looked up at Dean and gave him a smile. "What are you doing in here Dede? It's girl time."

Dean walked in and sat on the lid of the toilet and flicked some bubbles at her. "Just heard two of my favorite girls laughing and having a good time without me. I'm feeling left out."

London stuck her tongue out at him and Sabrina laughed. "That's not funny munchkin." Dean leaned over and tickled Sabrina's sides.

London smiled and ran a hand through Sabrina's dark curls. Dean smiled at her and then leaned down and captured her lips in his softly. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Mmm...nope." She grinned looking into his eyes. The eyes that used to make her shiver and be afraid to look into. Now they just make her want to stare into them forever and be his forever.

"Well how about we put Sabrina down for her nap and I get into this tub and show you how beautiful you are?"

London bit her lip as a blush formed on her cheeks thinking of the many possible things Dean Winchester could do to her. He absolutely adores it when she blushes around him knowing she's still a little shy around him.

She nodded and gave him one more kiss. "Ok, you get Sabrina."

He grinned standing up and grabbing a towel. He picked Sabrina up out of the tub and wrapped her in it. She giggled as Dean swung her in his arms.

London grabbed her towel and got out of the tub.

"Hey," Dean frowned. "I thought we were gonna take a bath."

"We are just let me refill it with some warm water and then I can wash your back," she wrapped her towel around herself. "And your chest." She winked at him.

He turned back to Sabrina. "You better take your nap young lady." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Dean? Bobby? London? We're back," said Sam walking through the door.

Dean and London walked to the top of the stairs to see Sam, Sydney and what appeared to be Sabrina's parents.

Sandra looked up the stairs and saw Sabrina in Dean's arms. "My baby."

Sabrina smiled a little at her parents as they both ran up the stairs. "Ma!"

"She said Ma," said Sandra taking her daughter and then holding her tight.

"Yeah she's been a little chatter box," said Dean feeling a little sad knowing Sabrina was leaving. He looked at London and saw the longing in her eyes and pulled her to him. She leaned her head on his chest and watched the family reunion.

"I'll get her bags," said Syd walking by them.

"And maybe some clothes," said Sam noticing London and Sabrina in a towel.

The parents smiled at the couples and Bobby who were standing around them. Sabrina looked at London and put her hand out for her. London smiled at her as a few tears spilled out of her eyes. "I can't go sweetie. I need to stay here with Dede." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam laughed which made Dean shoot him a glare.

"Thanks again...all of you," said Sandra. "You've done so much."

"It was nothing," said Dean.

"It may be nothing right now," said Matthew and he looked at Dean. "But one day you'll see. You'll see what it's like to have a family of your own one day and a child to look after." Matthew looked at London and she looked up at him. He walked closer to her and leaned close to her ear, "Sooner than later."

Matthew walked back to Sandra as Syd came down with Sabrina's stuff and handed it to them. London was looking at him confused and he just winked at her. Dean looked at London wondering what Matthew had whispered in her ear.

* * *

Sydney walked by the kitchen table wanting a glass of water when a folder caught her eye. She bit her lip looking at it, wondering what was in it. Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

"What could it hurt?" Sydney grabbed it and flipped it open. It was a case on a supposed witch that was casting a few spells just a few towns over.

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm what?" asked London walking in and opening the fridge door and grabbing a beer for Dean.

"Hey, sis," Sydney said with a smile. London turned around closing the fridge door with her foot and gave her a look.

"I'm afraid to ask."

Sydney strolled over to London with the folder behind her back. "You know we don't do anything together."

"Well that's because we just met like a few weeks ago and well, we've been busy trying to save the world with Sam and Dean...and I'm still trying to get use to the fact that we are stuck in this alternate reality."

"Yeah, well," Syd wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder, "I feel the wind of change. Me and you are going to go on an adventure."

London looked at Syd. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Yes you are. Plus it will prove to Dean that you are hunter worthy. You can show him the tough London."

"I'm tough." London pouted a little.

Syd arched an eyebrow. "Not when you pout. Now we're not gonna tell the guys..."

"Oh, oh yeah this is going to go over so well. How the hell are we gonna pull this off?"

"Easy we sneak out later tonight while the men are asleep."

"And you don't think they'll wake up. Especially Dean I make one little whimper in bed and he wakes right up."

"He even makes you whimper in your sleep? That guys talented."

"What? No!"

"Listen, London. We can do this and we are doing this."

London sighed. "Ok."

"Ok what?" asked Dean walking into the kitchen. Syd hid the folder in her shirt.

"Syd just won a debate."

"Huh? On what?" London handed Dean his beer.

"Um, on what? Uh...whose butt is better looking."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. "Yeah it's a common thing between sisters," said Syd smiling.

London nodded.

"Really? And you think Syd has a better ass than you?" London nodded again. Dean took this opportunity to look at both girls butts. He shook his head making a face. "Sorry Syd I believe London beat you."

Syd frowned a bit and looked at London. "Did Dean Winchester just say that I didn't have a nice ass?"

"Um...yeah."

Syd glared at Dean. "It's only because you like my sister and are sleeping with her is that you think she has a better ass than me." She turned on her heel and walked out.

"Wow...testy much. Is it the time of the month for her?"

London hit Dean lightly in the stomach smiling slightly. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Mmhmm." She started to walk away when he grabbed her side slightly bringing her towards him.

"I am and what she said wasn't true." Dean left an opened mouth kiss on the right side of her neck. "You do have a better ass and it's not because I'm sleeping with you." He went to the other side of her neck and did the same thing. "And it's not because I love you." He left a small kiss on the crook of her neck. "Everything on you is perfect and better than any woman I know."

"You're trying to get laid aren't you?"

The two laughed. "Maybe." He turned her around in his arms and looked her in the eyes. "I was hoping for more practice."

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "Then let's go to bed and practice."

* * *

London looked at Dean seeing that he was looking so peaceful in his sleep she just wanted to curl up next to him and fall asleep but she couldn't. She slowly rose up taking the sheets off her to have him turn on his side and wrap his arm around her waist.

"Oh now you want to cuddle," she said sarcastically giving him a look.

She stared angrily at the ceiling for a while trying to figure a way out of his arm because she knew once she moved and he felt it he would wake right up knowing something was wrong.

She thought for a moment and looked at him wondering if what she was thinking would work. She leaned up and kissed his lips and slowly ran her hand down the arm that was trapping her. He groaned tightening his hold on her and she sighed. "Shit."

London heard the door open and Syd snuck her head in. "What are you doing in bed?" she whispered.

"He won't let go!" she whispered back.

Syd rolled her eyes left the room for a minute and came back with a teddy bear. London bit her lip trying not to laugh as Syd helped her sneak quickly out of his arms and replaced her with the teddy bear which he snuggled against.

London covered her mouth trying not to laugh and then grabbed her cell phone. She took a picture and had to remember to use this as blackmail towards him.

"So how does it feel to be sleeping in that mans arms?" Syd asked as they walked into the hallway. "Or not sleeping?" Syd winked and London hit her arm and bit her lip trying not to smile. "Sis, I need details! Give me details! I know you two did something while we were away. Dean was very…giddy. I mean he had a smile that…"

"Ok, ok," she said as they walked down the stairs. "He's very…tender and let's say TV does _not_ do him justice." Syd laughed and London looked at her with a look. "What?"

"Just listen to yourself back home people would think you're crazy but you slept with _the_ Dean Winchester and _the _Dean Winchester has fallen for someone that is the opposite of him."

London thought about it and smiled a little. She was a little lucky for being here. It usually took her a while to fall for someone but Dean it took not even three weeks to fall for him and she loved the feeling.

Once the girls were in one of Bobby's cars they hit the road and at a quick speed.

"Too bad we couldn't get the Impala," said Syd.

"Dean would have killed you," said London.

Syd laughed. "I would like to see him try Sam would kick his ass."

"No way, Dean would totally kick his ass."

The girls stopped and glanced at each other realizing what they were doing. "Did we just switch teams? Am I Sam girl now?" The girls laughed.

"So was it really that easy to sneak away from Sam?"

"You kidding that man can sleep through an atom bomb."

London picked up her phone and cursed, "Shit."

"What?" Syd looked at London worried. London swallowed and showed her the phone. Syd read _Dean_.

"Man does that man of yours ever sleep?"

London sighed and picked it up wincing for what she heard. "Hello?"

"_You know what's funny." _She could hear the sarcasm in his voice. _"I woke up in bed to find the woman that I love not there so where the hell are you London? Is Syd with you? Because Sam and I are freaking out over here!"_

London winced and Syd looked over at her sister to find her sinking into the seat. "We're, um, taking a little adventure."

"_An adventure? What do you mean in adventure? London Prescott I swear to God if you are doing what I think you're doing I am going to track you down and…"_

"Dean Winchester don't you dare threaten me!" Syd looked at her sister shocked at the voice she was using. Dean was silent on the phone out of shock and surprise at this sudden back bone she was using and the yelling. "Syd and I are capable of taking care of ourselves and we wanted to show you and Sam that we can do it. We'll be careful and call every day…"

"_Every hour, or we'll call."_

She smiled at his stubbornness and stern voice. "Ok, every hour. We just want to show you that we can and you two don't have to protect us anymore."

"_What if I like to protect you?"_ Dean's voice was quiet now, almost sad like which made her eyes soften as she looked out the window.

"Well then it looks like we'll protect each other for now on, sweetie."

Dean had a smile on his face a little proud of her. _"Alright well like I said call every hour if not Sam and I will be on our way."_

"You don't even know where we are."

"_Babe, I am Dean Winchester I will be able to find you plus I'll be able to find your sexy ass anywhere."_

"Dean…" she was blushing now and he knew it.

"_I love you Londy."_

She smiled. "I love you too."


	15. Witchy Switchy

**Chapter 15 : ****Witchy Switchy **

**By: Dean's Sexy Cuddle Bear& DeansFallenAngel36 **

**Sorry guys for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Rated M for some sexual content **

**

* * *

**

London and Sydney pulled up to the old cabin and stopped the car, "Are you sure this is the right spot Syd?" London said as she stepped slowly out of the car.

Sydney closed her door and looked once again at the folder, "This is the address in the file."

"Why couldn't we have got a case where we had to go to a nice hotel or something? I couldn't really go for a massage about now."

Syd just rolled her eyes and at her sister and grabbed her gun from the trunk. She handed London a gun as well and the two started inside, "Here goes nothing." London wined a little as Syd opened the cabin door, "Would you just stop." Syd whispered.

"Sorry I just wish Dean was here."

"If he was you would be sitting in the back seat of the car now come on and let's get this done."

The two girls walked through the run down cabin in search of the witch. The heard her crackling voice coming from the back room and knew they had to be quick.

When they opened the room door, the saw her sitting on the floor with her back to them, "I've been expecting you girl."

London swallowed hard and got behind her sister, "Chicken shit." Syd said and raised the gun, "Oh yeah then you know we are here to kill you them you ugly bitch."

"You will have to catch me first but not before you walk a mile in each others shoes." The witch got up and looked over at the girl. She was hideous. The raised her hand and blew something into their faces.

The girls began to cough, the dust filling their lung, "I think…, Cough, "I think this is bad Syd." London said before falling to the floor.

"Lon…," Cough cough, "London are you…..are you…" Syd's rolled into the back of her head as she joined her sister on the hard, cold wooden floor.

London opened her eyes just as the sun came up and shined through the window. She swung her legs over the bed and rubbed her head. London looked over to Sydney bed and she was completely covered. She smiled and walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. When she saw her reflection, she began to scream, waking Sydney up, "What's wrong" Sydney yelled and jump out of bed only to see herself walk out of the bathroom, "Holy shit! Who are you?" she said and grabbed a knife.

London began to cry and looked at her sister, "It's me Sydney only… in your body."

"Ok how can you be in my body if I am right here?" Syd asked and London just pointed to the bathroom.

Sydney pushed by her sister and when she looked in the mirror she didn't see anything but London, "Oh God!" she yelled and ran out of the bathroom, "My ass! Where is my perfect ass? What the hell happened to me...us?"

"I...I don't know Syd but I don't like it." London said.

"Ok we need to calm down. Maybe Sam and..." just then Sydney remembered they didn't check in with the guys last night, "Oh shit we never called Sam and Dean last night." she said just as he phone rang. Not thinking she would sound like London, she answered, "Hello?"

"London...is Syd there?" Sam asked on the other line and Sydney looked at her sister.

"She is in the...ummm. shower right now." she heard Dean yelling in the back ground telling Sam to hand him the phone.

_"London...where the hell are you! You said you would check in with us every hour! It's been 6 hours!" _

"Calm down Dean before you have a fucking stroke." she said and London looked at her.

_"Did you just say fuck?"_ Dean asked

"No I said ducking stroke. Real common in mean your age" she said and shrugged her shoulders looking at London.

_"Whatever just tell me where you are right now!" _

"I am not real sure. We are at the Sunbean Inn about 50 miles from Bobby's."

"_We will be there soon. I Love you Londy."_

Sydney looked at her sister who was still in tears. She didn't have a clue what her pet name was for Dean, "I Love you too...peanut." She hung up the phone and London glared at her, "What?"

"Peanut? You called him peanut?"

"Hey don't yell at me! You are the one who let the bitch get away."

"I did not!" London yelled and the girls just stood in the middle of the room.

Sydney wasn't use to seeing herself cry like that but she knew London couldn't help it, "Ok we just need to calm down and think for a minute." Neither of the girls moved and no ideas came to mind.

"Hey Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"We are screwed aren't we?" London asked from Sydney's body.

"Oh yeah"

When Dean and Sam pulled up to the motel, they were a little unsure what to expect. As long as the girls were in once piece that was all that mattered.

London was sitting on the bed, bouncing her knee up and down, "Would you just calm down? And stop chewing on my nail." Sydney said just as there was a knock at the door, "Ok get a grip London or they will know."

Sydney looked at herself one last time in the mirror before opening the door, "Hey guys." She said in an extra chipper voice.

Dean looked at her for a moment the looked around her at what he thought was Sydney, "Are you guys ok?"

"We are just super." Sydney said and stepped aside to allow them to walk into the room. She closed the door and saw Sam walk around her and over to London and was a little hurt at first until she realized her thought London was her.

"I missed you." Sam said and moved into kissed her but she turned her head, "What's wrong with you?" he asked

"I haven't…uh…brushed this morning." She said and Sam just glared at her.

"Oh, ok then. So what did you girls get into last night?" Sam asked.

"Oh well…you know. A little of this and a little of that I guess you could say."

Dean watched Sam and Sydney for a second before turning back to London who was standing with her hand on her hips, popping her gum, "So you guys ready or what?" she said.

"Yeah…uh Bobby has a friend coming by to pick up the car so you guys can just ride back with us."

"Good because let me just say that car was a piece of shit." Sydney said and grabbed her back. _'Did Londy just say shit?'_ Dean asked himself. He just shook it off and helped the girls load up and they headed back to Bobby's.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at London and Sydney. Something was definitely off with those two and it was just the little things he was noticing.

London was chewing obnoxiously on her gum and wasn't sitting with her normal posture. Sydney on the other hand was sitting straight up and...twirling her hair.

Dean shook his head and blinked a few times. What the hell was going on with those two?

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face and knew he was thinking the same thing. Something was definitely wrong with the girls.

"Excuse me Dean?"

It was Syd, which surprised both Sam and Dean with her kindness. Sam turned completely around to look at Syd. She gave him a small smile that reminded him a lot of London.

"Can you stop at the next gas station? I need to use the bathroom." Sam gawked at Sydney shocked she was being all polite.

Dean cleared his throat looking at Sam who turned back around. His eyes were wide open. Both brothers looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah there's one coming up."

Dean pulled up to the gas station and both girls got out.

Sam and Dean stayed in the car watching them.

"Ok, something strange is going on," said Sam.

"You think? Something is terribly wrong with my Londy. She never acts like...Syd. That's the reason I feel in love with her."

Sam's eyes widened even more at Dean's confession as he slowly turned his head to look at his older brother.

"Did you..."

"No."

"Yes you did. You're in love? With London?"

"Shut up, don't worry about that right now. We are focusing on the girls and their mind swap."

And that's when both hunters realized what had happened. "You don't think..."started Sam looking at London as she spit out her gum.

Dean frowned. "I don't think I know. That is not my Londy."

* * *

When they got back to Bobby's, Dean watched London walk into the bathroom and waited till she closed the door and then looked at Sydney. He smirked and walked over to her. "Hey Syd."

"Uh, yeah?" she asked turning around and noticing how close he was and wondered what the hell he was doing.

"You know I've been thinking," he said as he trapped her between him and the wall.

"Oh yeah…you've been thinking about what?"

"You."

London, who was in Sydney's body, glared at him. "Oh really? You've been thinking of me? What about London? You're supposed girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he said looking towards the bathroom and then looking back at her, "but London's just been trying to prove herself towards me lately. I don't know it's sort of a turn off but you I think you don't need to prove me anything."

With that Dean closed the space between then and kissed her. London felt anger hit her like a ton of bricks. Dean was a friggin liar and she wanted to kick his ass once she was back in her damn body!

"Hey!" yelled Sydney coming out of the bathroom.

With that distraction London slapped Dean. "I'm sorry London I was just trying to spice things up," said Dean looking at Sydney with a look.

"Oh I'll show you some spice and…wait did you just call me London?"

Dean smirked and looked over at London by the bathroom then back at Sydney. "So you mind telling me how this happened?"

"Um, well," started London, "You won't like it."

"If I were you I would start explaining now."

"This witch bitch switched our souls," said Sydney and Dean looked over at her.

"That is too weird hearing curse words flying out of your mouth."

"So how did you know it was me anyways?" asked London.

"Don't change the subject! What the hell where…"Dean began to yell and realized he was pointing at Sydney so he turned to London, "You two are in so…" he didn't fell right yelling at here either because it was really confusing. "I can't even yell at anyone!"

"Dean just cam down." Sam said.

"Are you kiddin me Sam? They went after a witch. They are lucky to still be alive."

"You're right but yelling isn't fixing the problem. We need to find her and get these two back in their own body."

"Fine!" Dean said and looked between London and Sydney, "You two, who ever you are, stay put and don't touch anything." Dean said and walked out the door. Sam frowned at both the girls before finally following Dean out the door.

"I think that went well." Sydney said and London just signed.

"I need a nap.

Later on that same day, London opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She sighed knowing she was still in Syd's body. She frowned as she looked over at...Syd!

"Oh my God Syd!"

London jumped up and Syd fell off the couch. "What? What's wrong?"

Sydney looked at London standing in front of her.

"Oh my God I'm in my body!" Syd grabbed her body in all sorts of ways. She grabbed her ass and smiled. "Oh my ass! My glorious ass!"

London looked at her reflection in the television screen admiring her face when she saw Dean and Sam standing there.

London quickly turned and Syd, still holder her own ass, looked at Sam giving him a smile knowing she was going to get an ear full.

"Hi, Pookie!" Syd grinned at Sam.

"Don't Pookie me," said Sam.

Dean gave Sam a look. "Pookie?"

"It's better than Peanut."

"That was her," London pointed at Syd.

"Doesnt matter," said Dean waving his hands around. He pointed to London. "You and me upstairs...NOW!"

"I'm guessing this isn't for sex."

Dean was actually contemplating that but he knew that playtime was later. He kept pointing at her. "Don't objectify me woman. Let's go."

"Dean, be nice to my sister," said Syd.

"Stay out of this Syd. This is between me and London."

London glared at Dean and looked at Syd. "Don't worry Syd. I can handle this."

Dean followed London up the stairs. Sam and Syds eyes followed them till they disappeared. They looked back at each other, Syd was still holding her ass.

"You and your glorious ass are coming with me."

"Dean stop!" yelled London. "Ok? No one got hurt!" She walked through their bedroom door.

"You could have gotten hurt! Hell, you and Syd could have permanently been stuck in each other's bodies!" Dean slammed the door. "You're lucky Sam and I found that skanky bitch before she left town!"

"Stop yelling at me! Jesus Dean I know the consequences! I know what could have happened! I'm not an idiot!"

Dean threw his jacket and let it fall to the ground.

London sat on the bed pulling off her sneakers as he stood in front of her.

"Not an idiot? London, you went after a fucking witch!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

She stood pushing him away. "I am tired of being treated like a child!"

"Well maybe if you stopped and just thought before you did something like that then I wouldn't be treating you like a child!"

London ran her hands through her hair and screamed in frustration.

"Dean just stop! Please, baby..." She sniffed back the tears and Dean realized what his yelling and untrustworthy judgment has done to her.

He didn't mean to hurt her like this. He just wanted to keep her safe. He couldn't get her hurt because of him.

"Londy..."

"No, Dean, don't Londy me! Baby I am just tired of the over protectiveness. Because you are pushing me away and I dont want to be pushed anymore." She looked at him, their eyes saw both the hurt in them.

Dean sighed looking away from her then walking up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What? What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hmmm...still couldn't hear you."

"Damn it London! I said I was sorry!"

She grinned at him. "Better but please can we keep the over protectiveness to a minimum?" He made a face. "Dean, look I know you don't want anything happening to me but you, Sam and Bobby had taught me and Syd a lot since we got here." She grabbed his hands. "So much, I may be ready, I may not but how will I ever know if you keep me locked up?"

Dean knew she was right. He nodded. "Ok, alright, I don't like it but what can I do? I can't lose you. You've changed me in ways I can't explain since you got here. I was a mess when you met me. I just want you safe and happy and to take you away from all this."

She took her right hand out of his and caressed his cheek. "Maybe some day you will." He leaned into her hand and she smiled.

"God Londy...why do you do this to me?"

She looked at him confused. "Do what?"

"Make me fall deeply in love with you."

She grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Her hands were on his face and he picked her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He moved over to the bed laying both of them down. He let go of her lips and looked down at her. "Now for the punishment." He gave her a dirty grin which made her blush and he took her mouth into a hungry, passionate, lustful kiss.

* * *

After Dean and London walked off, Syd followed Sam up stairs and into the bedroom down the hall. She knew by the look on his face he wasn't happy with her at all. She kind of found it sexy when he got hot and bothered about something.

Sam closed the door and turned to her, "What the hell where you thinking?" He said to her in a loud, semi angry tone, "you two could have been killed."

"Sam relax. We are both fine see," she motioned over her body, "not one scratch on my perfect ass." She smiled.

"That's not funny Syd. I am being serious here." Sam walked around her and sat on the edge of the bed as he ran his hands over his face, "taking a wild guess here but going after a witch was your bright idea wasn't it?"

Syd rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I shall not tell a lie," she laughed, "ok yes it was. Sam I get you want to keep us safe and that's very sweet and so Sam of you but you have to let go a little. You can't keep us locked up like a couple of dog. Hell just because we are girls doesn't mean we can't do the job!" She yelled back at him.

"This is real life. Not some damn TV show!" He snapped back at her. She knew he was trying to be serious but she couldn't help but smile at him. He was so sexy when he was mad. "What are you smiling at Sydney?"

"Do you know how hot you look when you're mad?"

"This is not a joke."

"I know that Sam," she said as she walked over toward him, making him shift a little, "but you know you can't stay mad at me."

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If it makes you fell better I am really sorry we lied to you guys."

Sam placed his hands on her hip still trying to stand his ground, "Well that makes me feel a little better but what you did was stupid."

"Well how about you let me show you just how sorry I am but then again, maybe I should be punished."

Sam ran his hands down her back. He moved over the curve of her ass. He pressed her against him, causing her to rub harder against his shaft. Syd moaned into his mouth and he just squeezed her ass harder. He opened his eyes to watch her as she kissed him.

Sydney opened her eyes to see Sam's beautiful eyes staring back at her. She locked her gaze with his as she started unbuttoning Sam's shirt. She fumbled with the buttons and broke the kiss to pull his shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions. "Sorry." She mumbled as she resumed kissing him only this time down his neck and over his chest. She nibbled and kissed down his entire chest and then got on her knees and moved lower over his stomach.

Sam watched Sydney as she quickly undid his pants and pulled them, along with his boxer briefs, off and threw them to the floor. She sat there for a moment running her hand up and down his shaft. Sam threw back his head at the feel of her hand caressing him. Syd leaned forward and slowly licked his tip. His cock pulsed against her tongue and Sam let out a moan.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." She said and he felt himself harden even more. She licked over its entire length, making sure it was nice and wet. Then she slowly slid her mouth down, enveloping it with her mouth.

"Oh God, Syd…...That feels so good." Sam moaned, grabbing the back of her head.

Syd pulled away and she kissed her way back up his body. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Then he stood up with her in his arms and flipped her over onto the bed. He placed her in the middle of the bed and then lay down next to her. He pulled the shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. He leaned back gazing down at her lying beneath him. Her eyes were heavy as she looked up at him. Her hands gently caressed her breasts. She still wore her black thong and jeans but he would soon take care of that.

Sam leaned down and began to kiss from her mouth down to her stomach. He stopped at her breasts and flicked each one of them with his tongue slowly before resuming on his path. When he kissed over her hip Sydney shivered beneath him. He slowly caressed her hip with his tongue and Syd moaned loudly. He looked up at her as he slowly undid her jeans, pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. He gently spread her legs apart and kissed up her inner thighs. When he got to her cloth covered center, Sam kissed her clit through the fabric. She squirmed above him and he reached up to slowly remove her thong.

Sydney was breathing heavy and when he licked her bare clit with his tongue for the first time she arched off the bed. Sam gripped her hips with his hands and held her to him. He teased her clit with his tongue. He licked, sucked, and nibbled her until she was crying out his name. He put a finger inside her to see how wet she had become. He worked his finger in and out of her dripping womanhood and Sydney was writhing on the bed above him, "Oh Sam…Sam." She cried out as He put another finger inside her as he sucked hard against her clit and Syd clenched the sheets in her hand as she came hard. Sydney felt a flood of heat engulf her body as her orgasm washed over her. Sam continued to lick her and thrust his fingers inside her prolonging her orgasm. She cried out his name over and over until finally he slipped his fingers out of her. He kissed up her body and kissed her slowly. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned into his mouth.

Sam pulled back slightly to whisper against her lips. "You taste good."

She moaned and arched against him. She could feel that his cock was still just as hard and she reached down a hand to stroke down its length. She pushed Sam back onto the bed and then straddled his hips. She leaned down to kiss him as she rubbed her slit against his cock, coating it in her wetness. Sam moaned into her mouth and thrust up teasing her clit with his cock.

Sydney leaned back to look into Sam's eyes. "I want you inside of me Sam."

Sam reached down and placed his cock at her entrance. He teased her a bit until she moaned into his mouth and then he thrust up into her. Syd broke the kiss to cry out and arch back, taking him completely inside her. He ran his hands up to her hips as she began to move. He pulled her down hard onto him as he watched her ride him. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning loudly every time she came down on him. She leaned back resting her hand on his thighs as he thrust deep inside her. He reached up to cup her breast as they swayed before him.

Each time he teased her nipples Syd's walls would tighten around him. He couldn't resist the temptation so he sat up wrapping his arms around her and taking her nipple into her mouth. Syd cried out and held him to her as she rode him harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and impaled herself on his cock. Sam moved his hands up her back to grip her shoulders. He pulled her down roughly against him as he kissed up to her shoulder. He bit her lightly and she cried out.

Sam was moaning loudly now, every time she slammed against him. He rolled them over so that she lay beneath him. He began to thrust hard into her. He gripped her hips and slammed into her causing Sydney to scream each time his cock filled her. She lightly ran her nails down his back and spread her legs wider, trying to take as much of him inside her as she could. Sam was kissing down her neck and shoulder and across her collar bone. He would bite her lightly and each time she would squeeze around his cock, "Shit….Syd! I'm so close."

"Cum for me Sam." She said as she rocked up into him faster.

Just as the words left her mouth, Sam let go and came calling out her name in ecstasy.

Dean was lying onto of London kissing her neck when he suddenly stopped and looked at the wall behind him, "I am guessing they worked things out?"

London gave Dean a light smack on the arm, "Don't stare."

Dean just smiled down at her, "Well maybe we should do some making up of our own." He leaned down and kissed her again. Dean had never experiences so many emotions in one day and all because of one person. He was just she was safe, home, and his.

***Review Please! We have some fun stuff planned for the four next :** )


	16. Dog Eat Dog

**Chapter 16: Dog Eat Dog**

**By: Gumby Girl and DeansFallenAngel36**

**One Week Later**

London sighed pleasantly as she rested her back against Dean's chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck. She smiled and rested her head against his. "Listen to that," said London and Dean rested his chin on her shoulder and heard…nothing.

He smiled, "Silence. Does this mean I actually have you all alone?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, "no Bobby walking around and mumbling to himself and no siblings bother us about a hunt or arguing…"

Just then they heard the front door slam and someone stomping up the stairs then another slam of the front door and stomping.

"I was wrong…" They heard Sam and Syd yelling at each other.

"Why would you ask me that?" yelled Syd.

"U'm sorry I thought it was a good moment!"

"You thought after we slice a vampires head off it's a good moment?"

London and Dean sat in the tub listening to them fight. It's been going on ever since London and Syd switched souls accidentally. Sam has been overprotective just like Dean but when London set him straight he backed off. Now it seems Sam had taken over that responsibility.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you…"

"So you think by asking me it's protecting me?

"No…"

"Whatever Sam…"

The door of their bedroom slammed and everything was quiet. London looked at Dean with a frown.

"I'll go talk to Syd…" She went to get up but Dean kissed her cheek before she got up.

He watched her dry herself off and she gave him a playful glare.

He winked at her and sunk into the water with a low groan coming from his throat. She laughed at him as she put her robe on.

After London got dressed she went after Syd. She found her in the back of the salvage yard throwing pebbles in the air and hitting them in the air.

"Hey babe," said London and Syd didn't turn around. London frowned at her sister as she walked up to the tire swing and sat in it. "You want to talk about it?"

Syd continued to hit the pebbles as London watched. She'd never seen Syd this mad before.

"What he do Syd?"

"He didn't do anything," she said quietly.

"Then why are you guys arguing? I mean you guys have been arguing for a week now and it seems to be escalating. What's going on?"

Syd turned around quickly, "He asked me to marry him!"

London stopped swinging and looked at her sister shocked. "What?"

"Sam asked me to marry him," she said in a tired like voice. She then rolled her eyes, "Right after we were squirted with vampire blood after we sliced its head off."

London tried to hold back her small laughter. Syd glared at her sister, "Don't laugh it's not funny."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she said putting her hand over her mouth and tried to be serious, "So…you said no I'm guessing."

"No I didn't know what to say. I was in shock I mean we don't know anything about each other."

"What are you talking about? Of course you two know each other."

"No I mean…" Syd sighed as she walked over to London and sat on her lap, "he doesn't know what kind of home I grew up in. What if I say yes then we turn into my parents."

"Sam and you will never turn into those people."

Syd looked at London with a frown. London wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, "I wuv you."

Syd laughed wrapping her arms around her. "You're crazy you know that."

"Of course look who I'm dating. You got the smart one. I got the one that thinks that pie is part of the five food groups."

Sydney laughed and looked up at the house, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you think you should do?" London looked up at Syd and for the first time she met her long lost sister she saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"You'll figure it out, whether it is the answer Sam wants to hear or not." Syd gave London a small smile and kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" yelled Dean from him and London's bedroom window, "You guys gonna make out next?"

London rolled her eyes as Syd laughed, "Dean get back in the house!"

"I am in the house I'm just waiting for you two to make out."

"Dean Winchester!" yelled London.

"What?"

"You're really one of a kind."

He laughed as he shut the door and she looked up at Syd. "He really knows how to make someone laugh when they need it."

"You got a good guy there." She got off London's lap.

"Well so do you." She put her arm around Sydney's neck, "Even if he has bad timing." Sydney laughed shaking her head.

* * *

Later that day, Bobby had come across a case and the guys decided to take it. London and Sydney insisted that they go with them so they loaded up and headed east.

When they got into the town, they stopped at the first motel insight and got a room. Dean opened the door of the hotel room and looked around. Syd and Sam walked in with the bags, well tried to as they both got stuck in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" Sam asked almost in a hiss glaring at her.

Syd smirked at him, "Oh I'm sorry ladies first."

London and Dean looked at each other then back at their siblings fighting int he doorway. They both jerked loose from the tight grip and walked into the room.

Dean looked back at London and pulled her over to him, his hands on her hips as they moved to her lower back. He kissed her softly and sighed, "Will I ever get you alone again?" His index finger of his right hair pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Someday." She grinned at him making his heart flutter. Her smile always did that to him. He smiled down at her and let his lips hover a little over hers as a tease making her blush and smile even wider. He knew soon if he didn't kiss her and just kept staring at her the way he was she was gonna bite her bottom lip trying not to become even more bashful.

He decided to give her a break and kiss her once more...or at least he thought.

"Really Syd? Really?" yelled Sam as he watched Syd just throw his laptop on the table.

"Oh quiet you big baby!" yelled Syd. "It's just a laptop, nothing broken."

Sam just continued to give her a dirty look as he opened his laptop up to make sure nothing was damaged. She had her back to him when he noticed his mouse missing.

"Where's the mouse?"

Silence.

"Syd." Sam narrowed his eyes at her as she continued to look through her bag ignoring him. "Sydney!"

"What?"

"Oh now you answer," he smirked, "at least you answer to the simplest questions."

He saw the hurt expression on her face and she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam knew he shouldn't have said that and mentally kicked himself in the ass for it. He sighed heavily as he walked out of the room and looked for Dean to find him and London next to him making out.

He gave Dean a look and rolled his eyes. "Dean."

Dean put his hand up then placed it back on her side while his other hand was on her face. She moaned her hands gripping his jacket tightly and wanting him now more than ever.

"Dean!"

Dean put his finger up signaling one second. He slowed the kiss down and gave her one more soft one before letting go and when he looked into her eyes he knew, he had it bad for her. He bit his bottom lip giving her his bedroom eyes that made her quiver in places she would never tell anyone. He handed her the key.

"You know the routine and I'll be back as soon as possible. It's an easy hunt. Nothing too it. Then me and you will be getting down and..."

"Dean!" yelled Sam shaking his head aggravated as hell over many different things.

"Fine, alright." He sighed giving London one more kiss before going to the car. She sighed heavily watching him leave.

Dean and Sam had just left the girls back at the motel and where headed to work the case. Every time Dean would look over at Sam he was just staring out the window. "Dude what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Dean."

"Well it has to be something. You have been looking out that window for the last 20 miles so what is going on?"

"It's just this whole thing with Syd I guess." Sam said and Dean let out a loud sigh, "See this is why I didn't want to say anything."

"Oh come on Sammy. What are you letting her get to you anyways. Couple fights so what?"

"It's not the fighting, it's the other thing that bothers me."

"You mean you blurting out will you marry me? Yeah I would have to say that's just down right crazy man. What the hell where you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her Dean." Sam said to him. Dean just shook his head, "I can see so many things wrong with this."

"Oh really?" Sam said sarcastically, "Please tell me then Dean. I would love to know what you find so wrong."

"Well one Sam you asked her at the worst possible time and two think about it. Syd is just like me. Would you want to marry me? You know if I was not your brother, a chick and I was crazy enough to like you." Dean laughed.

"Dean I love her. Yeah she is different but that what makes her so great."

"Yeah Sam but could you see me settling down?"

"You mean to tell me that you have never thought about marrying London Dean?" asked Sam. Hearing the words Marry and London in the same sentence really made him think. Could he really spend the rest of his life with her? He smiled to himself. Yes he could.

Dean and Sam pulled up to the apartment building and got out. they grabbed everything they might need and walked inside, "So are you sure this is the place?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean I am sure." Sam said.

"Well I am just asking because you have been a little out of it today with the whole Syd thing."

"Dean I know how to do my job so let just get this done so we can get back to the girls alright?"

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist man." Dean said as they walked down the hall way to room 304. They stopped and looked at each other. The cocked the guns back 'One,Two,Three," Dean mouth before kicking in the door, "Sam, Dean. So happy to see you guy." It was non other that the trickster, "I have to say I expected you a lot sooner." he said.

"No fucking way." Dean said as him and Sam pointed the guns at him.

"Oh come on Dean, I think you are getting rusty kiddo. Who else would have Aliens talking to people in their sleep." the trickster laughed. "I think those girls are making you guys soft."

"Leave them out of this." Sam snapped.

"Sam Sam, so angry. No wonder every demon wants you." he said as he cracked open a beer, "You guys need to lean to loosen up a little."

"Yeah well I think we are doing just fine. As for you, I think this will be your last party." Dean said and pulled out a wooden stake out, "See I am not as rusty as you think."

The trickster just smiled, "Dean, you need to learn to relax a little. I mean, who the hell am I hurting here?"

"You are hurting innocent people." Sam said.

"Oh they are far from innocent and I am just having a little fun. I am just doing what I do and trying to get by without you peckheads interfering all the damn time."

"I aint buying it." Dean said.

"Ok listen guys, you need to learn a few things. Its a dog eat dog world out there. you do what you do and I do what I do. Its the natural order of thing." the trickster said, "Speaking of dog, I am going to do you guys a favor."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Sam.

"Oh you will see soon enough and believe me you will thank me later...maybe." just then the trickster snapped his finger and was gone. "Dean what the hell just happened?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." Dean turned his head and looked up, "Son of a Bitch!"

* * *

London was pacing the motel chewing in her nails, "Shouldn't they be back by now? Oh its simple job he said. No longer than an hour. Yeah right Dean!" she rambled on to herself. Syd just watched her sister and smiled as she shook her head, "Would you just sit down and relax. Jeez you are getting on my nerves."

London stopped in her track and looked at her sister, "I can't help it. Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know but I am sure they are fine. Personally I am glad to have time away from Sam." Sid said as she flipped through her magazine. London knew Syd didn't mean it the way it sounded. She loved Sam but after everything she was just confused a little, "Syd what is going on with you two? I mean you have done nothing but fight since this morning."

"You know what's wrong London I told you."

"Yeah you did and I fail to see the problem here. I mean he asked you to marry him. In my book I would say that is a good thing."

"You wouldn't understand and I am just done talking about this right now." Syd tossed the magazine to the side and walked toward the door, "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get some air right now."

"But Sam and Dean told us to stay here." Sydney rolled her eyes and turned to her sister, "Well I don't see them here. I will be back before they are." she reached for the door knob and opened it. Just as she was about to walk out she looked down and saw a large German Sheppard and a small terrier sitting at the door, "Um London?"

"What is it?"

"Well there are two dogs out here."

"Oh puppies!" London yelled and ran to the door, "Awe they are so cute." she said got down to their level, "Why hello you handsome thing?" she said petting the smaller dog. _'Even as a dog she loves me' _Dean said in his mind.

The larger dog suddenly jumped up on Syd, "Well aren't you a big boy." she said stumbling back.

_'Hey why the hell do you get to be the bigger one? _asked Dean

_'Dean we don't have time for this right now. We need their help'_ Sam said and jumped back down. London picked up the little dog and brought him inside, "You must be so hungry" she said in a cute voice, _'You know me so well' _Dean said.

Sydney grabbed the bigger dog by the collar and lead him inside, "Come on lets get you warm."

* * *

Syd sat on the bed with Sams head in her lap. She was beginning to get worried about him but she would never admit that to London. She let out a deep sigh and looked down at the dog, "It must be nice to be a dog and have no worries." Syd said.

As London lay next to Dean, she looked over at her sister, "Do you want t talk about it and don't you tell me nothing is wrong."

"It's just...hell it's just everything London. I mean thing were going great. Why did Sam have to ruin everything by asking me...well you know."

"Sydney I still fail to see what the big deal is here. I mean he asked you to marry him."

"Yeah but he didn't mean it."

"Why would you think that Syd? Sam loves you." London said as she patted Dean on the head. "He wouldn't have asked if he didn't."

Sam just laid there as he looked up at Syd. How could she think he didn't mean it? "I know he loves me but why did he have to blurt it out like that. I mean it wasn't the best time."

"So are you saying that if he asked you again in the right time you would say yes?" asked London.

"No...Yes...London I don't know ok! I just want that whole day to just go away."

"Syd what are you so afraid of?" London asked.

Syd wiped a tear from her eye, "It's just...what do I know about being a wife? I mean what if I can't make him happy?" she asked and Sam perked up.

"Syd, Sam love you for who you are. That's all he wants." London said. Sydney knew her sister had a point. Sure it wasn't a perfect proposal but she loved Sam and that's what mattered.

As Dean lay on the bed listening, he was beginning to get uncomfortable with this chick conversation. He needed to do something. He got up and started to bark, "What is wrong with you little guy?" asked London. She was lying on her back and Dean started tugging on her shirt.

He continued tugging on her shirt and Syd arched an eyebrow as she watched Dean go under Londons shirt. She laughed a little, "I think he's got a crush on you."

London started laughing as Dean started licking her sides, "Ok, ok get out of there." She picked Dean up and looked him in the eyes, "You mister are going to get me in trouble with me boyfriend." Dean barked and turned his head to Sam _'I think I like this whole dog thing.'_

_'Don't start humping her leg,'_ said Sam and put his head back in Syd's lap. He missed her and he just wanted her back in his arms, wife or not.

London placed Dean on the bed and she got up and pulled her jeans down getting ready for bed. Dean watched and howled.

Both Syd and London looked at him and saw him panting. London looked at Syd, "Um…did he just howl at me?"

_'Dean_,' Sam warned him.

_'What? I'm a dog and I'm still attracted to her.'_

_"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."_

London nodded in agreement and bent down to put her jeans in her bag. Dean tilted his head staring at her ass. _'Now I really know the meaning of doggy style.'_

_'Aw dude…really?'_

London looked out the window when it started raining and frowned. "Should we call them?" she asked looking over at Syd and saw her just petting Sam's head lightly. She looked up at London and gave her a reassuring smile.

"They're ok London Bridge," London laughed as she got back on the bed and Dean trotted over to her. London was sitting on her knees and lightning struck outside. "They've been through worse you know? There's nothing to worry about."

London grimaced and looked at Dean. Being a dog Dean could sense her worry and put his paw on her leg. She looked down at him and smiled giving him a pet on the head.

"Maybe their hungry," said Syd and she got up and Sam watched her from the bed.

"Are you hungry?" asked London in that cute voice and scratched behind Dean's ears which caused his leg to shake.

_'Dude, stop!'_ yelled Sam

_'I can't help it man…it feels so good…I just want to roll over and…'_ Before Dean could finish his sentence his body took over and he rolled over onto his back.

"Does someone want his belly rub?" London began rubbing his belly and Dean was lost in puppy pleasure.

_'Dean! Knock it off! We have to be serious now! We need London and Syd to call Bobby and get him to go after the…'_ Sam stopped when he felt Syd's fingernails behind his ears. 'Stop the…dear god…'

_'See man,' _said Dean, _'can't we wait a few minutes?'_

_'Y-yeah.'_ Sam's eyes closed and felt himself drowsing off the same as Syd as she continued to scratch behind his ears.

London picked up Dean and held him close as she got up from the bed and walked towards the window. She looked left and right of the parking lot maybe being able to see any sign of Dean and Sam. She frowned and then gasped and jumped after lightning struck again. She held Dean close to her and heard him whine.

"I'm sorry, buddy," she said softly as she walked over to the light switch and turned it off. She scratched his head and put him on the bed as she got under the covers. Dean walked over to her as she sat under the covers and against the headboard. She had her knees up against her chest as she began to bite her nails staring out the window watching the rain and waiting. Dean nudged her with his head and she looked down at him with a smile.

"I'll be ok," she said quietly and bent down and kissed his head, "I just wish Dean and Sam were here," she scratched his head, "I miss him."

**Please Review Guys!**


	17. There's Always A Happy Ending Somewhere

**There's Always A Happy Ending Somewhere  
By: DeansFallenAngel36 & Gumby Girl  
Thank You Everyone for the fast reviews and glad you loved the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

London was really starting to panic about Dean and Sam. They haven't shown up and they haven't called. She was debating whether to call Bobby and see if he knew anything.

While she was debating this she rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair and shut the shower head off. She opened the glass door and reached for her towel to find it missing. She looked down on the floor to see the towel in Dean's mouth.

"Hey little guy what are you doing in here?" She bent down eye level with him. "You don't seem to leave me alone. I think Syd's right you got a crush."

'_More than a crush, baby'_

London reached for the towel and pulled on it and Dean pulled back. She glared at the dog. "No, not play time, give me the towel and I promise to give you a treat."

Dean tilted his head at the word treat, _'Ok I need to get out of this dog's body and back into mine. I want a treat.'_

Dean dropped the towel and she stood up wrapping it around her and getting out of the stall. She walked out of the bathroom, "I really think we should call them, like now! I mean where are they?"

"Just calm down London, they are probably fine," said Syd but she was beginning to worry too. They didn't know what the guys went after so they had no clue where to look or what to look for.

London pulled on her red panties and bra and stood there with her hands on her hips. Dean stared at her in awe. She just looked so hot standing there he couldn't help the next thing he did.

"Syd!"

Syd turned around and caught Dean humping London's leg. Sydney couldn't help but laugh. "Ok it's official that dog really likes you, like _really_ likes you."

"It's not funny!"

She sat on the bed and Dean up. She looked him in the eyes and scowled at him. "Ok listen here bud I am no one's humping pole got it?"

Dean just stared at her then started licking her.

"Oh my God that dog is just like Dean, doesn't keep his paws off you." Syd stopped laughing and thought about what she said. She shook her head and went back to Sam's laptop trying to figure out what the two went after.

London put Dean down and finished putting on the rest of her clothes.

'_Oh no,' _said Dean and started to go in a circle.

Sam looked over at Dean, _'What is wrong with you?'_

'_I need to take a piss man! I don't know what to do! I mean the toilet bowl is bigger than me!'_

'_Don't do it! The girls will seriously get pissed!'_

Dean whined and continued his little circle. Syd looked at him and then looked at London, "I think he needs to go out."

London looked over at him in time to see him lift his leg and pee on the chair. "No! No! Bad dog!"

London grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up. Dean ran from her as she chased him.

'_I told you.'_

Syd looked at Sam and glared at him, "Don't you even think about it. I am not picking up your shit."

They both heard a little yipe and looked over to see that London had hit him in the head, "Bad dog! No peeing inside! Bad!"

Syd just shook her head as she got up and walked over to her bag pulling her clothes out. "Alright, I'm gonna get changed then we can just go out and look for them. I don't know what to do," said Syd as she pulled her shirt off.

Sam looked over at Dean who was just finished being scolded by London. He watched Dean look over at Syd and Sam growled.

Dean looked at Sam and if he could roll his eyes he would, _'Dude seriously no I wasn't looking.'_

Sam walked over to Syd and continued to growl at Dean. London and Syd looked at him and frowned.

"What is he doing?" asked Syd pulling on her jeans and backing away a bit.

"He seems to be protecting you from this guy," said London.

'_Dude cool it. I didn't see anything!'_

'_Yeah sure you didn't.'_

'_Not anything good anyway.'_

'_That's it!'_

Sam charged Dean and Dean ran under the bed. The girls ran after them as Sam being a huge German Sheppard began knocking the cords out of the wall and the lamps off the end tables. Dean stayed under the bed, _'Can't get me now you Giant!'_

'_Can't stay under there forever Dean!'_

Dean saw an opening to run and ran for it. Sam jumped off the bed and ran after him and tackled him. Dean yipped as Sam bit him.

"Oh my God he's gonna kill him!" yelled London.

"No he's not!" yelled Syd

"Stop it!" London yelled trying to get Sam and Dean to stop fighting, "What do we do?"

"Hell I don't know! Get a damn hose or something." Syd said. Just then the door flew open and the dog broke apart. They looked to the door and saw The Trickster standing in the doorway and started to bark. Syd backed away and over to London as the dogs got in front of them, "What the hell do you want?" Asked Syd as the dogs went crazy.

"Oh shut up Sam and Dean before I put a muzzle on you two." The Trickster said.

"Wait did you just say Sam and...and Dean?" asked London.

"Yep. These two little devils are your beloved Prince Charmings. I have to say I like them better this way." he laughed and Dean started to growl, "Oh pipe down tiny."

_'Turn us back you son of a bitch!'_ Dean said.

"All in good time Dean." he said and laid on the bed. "See I did this as a favor to you all."

"Turning Sam and Dean into dogs is a favor? Dude you are seriously fucked up."

"Wow Sam this one has a mouth on her." The Trickster said to Sam _'Turn us back now!'_ Sam barked. Syd got down and looked the dog in the eye, "Is that really you in there Sam?" she asked and Sam let out a whine and licked her on the face. "Oh Sam we were worried and I just..." she stopped and looked at the dog, "Ok I can't do this right now. It's just weird." she said and stood up.

London picked Dean up and held him in her arms, "I have to say, you are really cute like this." she laughed and Dean just barked. "Ok Ok I'm sorry." she said and put him back down."You really need to turn them back now. They can't stay like this."

"First I want to make a deal. I will turn them back and you all can go on your happy little way only if these two chuckle heads stay off my case." he said and looked at the dogs, "So what will it be guys. Do we have a deal or should I just send you some kibble?"

_'What do you think Dean?'_ Sam asked.

_'I think this sucks ass but what other choice so we have. I think I got fleas.'_ he said and started to scratch. "Dean stop it!" London said and nudged him with her foot.

_'Fine' _Sam said

"Alright then we have a deal. See you guys around" The Trickster snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Um is that it?" asked London and looked at Syd then Syd's eyes widened as she watched Sam turn back into Sam.

London looked at Dean and watched amazed as he turned back into himself.

Both men stood up and London blushed as Syd grinned like a little girl on her sweet sixteen. The girls both looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" asked Sam and then felt a slight chill and looked down to find himself naked. "Oh shit!" He grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it in front of himself.

Dean looked down and smirked looking back up at the girls. He caught eyes with London and she bit her bottom lip looking him up and down.

"Londy I missed you," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She laughed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean…" she said in a slight embarrassed tone.

He laughed as he continued to hug her.

"Dean get some pants on," said Sam.

"Come on sis let's leave these two alone to get dress," said Syd grabbing a hold of London's shirt but Dean wouldn't let go, "Dean let go of her."

"But…"

"Dean!" yelled both Sam and Syd.

He finally let go and London smiled as she was pulled away from him. She winked at him as he watched her leave.

"Told ya he can't keep his paws off you," said Syd as she shut the door.

* * *

Once Dean walked out of the motel room, Syd walked inside and closed the door. She saw Sam sitting on the bed putting on his shoes and she put her hands in her pockets, "So crazy day huh?"

"You telling me." he laughed slightly.

"Listen Sam I think we need to talk. Maybe a little calmer this time." Syd said and sat on the bed next to him. Sam turned to her and looked her in the eye, "Do you really think I didn't mean what I asked you yesterday?" Syd just shrugged her shoulders, "Because I did. Sure I agree the timing could have been better but I didn't want to waste another day."

"I know Sam but it just..."

"You're scared right?"

"So you remember all of that huh?"

Sam nodded, "Do you really think that low of yourself Sydney?" he asked her.

Syd got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser and turned around, "Sam you have to understand something. This is kinda my first real relationship. You are the first guy that didn't care about just getting in my pants and I love you. I am nowhere near perfect and I just don't want you to be disappointed that as a wife I may suck at it. Hell I can't ever cook."

Sam got up from the bed and walked over to her. He put his hands on her hip and pulled her against him, "Syd Listen to me. I love you for who you are. I fell in love with you for a reason. Ok so you are no Susie Homemaker but that's what I love about you. You're different and you don't care. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. None of that other stuff matters to me." he said and a smile appeared across her face.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Sydney." he said. Sam let me go and got down on one knee, "Ok lets try this again." he said as Syd began to cry as he took her hands, "Sydney McKenzie I love you more than life its self. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes Sam I will marry you." she said and Sam got off the floor and lifter her into his arms.

London who had her head pressed against the door started to jump up and down. Dean watched her from the car and shook his head smiling at how cute she was.

Dean turned the radio on and then frowned as he scratched behind his ear. He seriously thought he had fleas.

London came running over and got in next to him. "What are you all excited about you Mexican jumping bean?" He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer as he turned the music up.

"There's going to be a wedding."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"A wedding!"

"Who?"

London rolled her eyes and hit his chest, "Syd and Sam you idiot! They're getting married!"

"She said yes?"

"Duh."

"And why are you excited about this?"

"Because this is my sister, she's gonna be happy and plus weddings always mean celebration which means happiness."

"Not in this family munchkin."

London frowned and looked at him, "Be happy Dean. This is your baby brother getting married."

"I am happy, I am. Just…I know something bad is gonna happen afterwards. It's a never ending cycle."

"Well, how about we look forward to happiness and not the fall afterwards?"

Dean looked into her eyes and smiled a little as he kissed her hand, "Alright, if that's what my Londy wants then my Londy gets it." She smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips.

Dean began to scratch again and frowned. "I really think I got fleas."

She laughed as she looked behind his ears and in his hair, "Yeah you did."

"Son of a bitch, I don't know what was worse getting hit with that newspaper or this." London couldn't help but laugh and he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him and kissing her head.

**A Few Days Later**

It had been a few day since Sam and Sydney were officially engaged and after begging, London finally convinced Sydney to go out and look at dresses. They pulled into town and stopped in from of Stewarts Formal Wear, "this looks like a great place to start." London said.

"Yeah...sure." Sydney said.

"Oh come on Syd. This is going to be fun. You will see."

"Why are we even doing this? It's not like if I find a dress I can buy it. If you forgot we are both broke."

"We are just going to look for now so stop bitching and come on." London said and got out. Sydney rolled her eyes and followed her sister into the store. There had to be over a hundred dresses inside and they were all beautiful, "Oh my god Syd look at this one." London said and held up a White and pink wedding dress." Sydney just turned up her nose, "What is that look? This it beautiful."

"Yeah only one problem."

"What is that?" asked London.

"Its pink. Moving on now." Syndey said and walked around the room. All of the dresses were nice but nothing really fit her personality. Just as she was about to give up and drag London out, she looked over and saw the perfect dress. It was nothing fancy but just a simple strapless white dress, "Oh my god." she said and walked over to it.

"Oh Syd I love it. That will look great on you." London said, "You have to try it on right now."

"I am not going to try it on."

"Why not?"

"Because its $900 that's why."

"Just forget about the price for now and try it on. Do it for me please."

"Fine!" Sydney said and took the dress off the rack and she walked into the dressing room. When she had the dress on she walked out and London's face lit up, "Sydney you look stunning!"

"You think?" she asked and looked at herself in to full length mirrors. The dress fit her like a glove. "It is pretty awesome isn't it?"

"You are going to be a beautiful bride." London said and something came to her mind, "I have to do something. Hang on." she said and walked out of the store to give Sam a call.

"So tying the knot Sammy," said Dean as he sat down with two beers in his hands. He handed on to Sam and took a sip of the other.

"Yeah," Sam couldn't stop smiling.

Dean shook his head and smiled, "I'm happy for ya Sam." Sam gave him a look. "I'm serious I am. As long as you're happy then I'm happy for you."

"Well, thanks Dean. Even if you don't want to hear it that means a lot to me." Sam took a sip of his beer and opened his laptop.

"But you're still a nerd," said Dean, "and I don't know what she sees in that."

Sam just laughed shaking his head, "And I don't know what London sees in you."

"We will never know…thank goodness."

"Who knows…you may be getting married next," said Sam as he began typing and Dean almost choked on his beer. Sam just looked at Dean with a slight smirk.

"You ok?"

"I don't know if we should be getting ahead of ourselves there Sam. I mean me…marriage? I mean yeah I love Londy but we don't need a piece of paper telling us that we love each other."

Sam grimaced and looked back at his laptop.

"Not that I don't want to marry her." Sam looked at his brother to see a spacey look on his face, "What if I screw up? I am always screwing up, putting my life in danger to save others. I don't want her getting that call 5 in the morning telling her something has happened to me."

Sam frowned listening to his brother. "But Dean, that could happen now."

Dean looked into his brothers eyes and Sam knew Dean was scared. He's been abandoned so many times in his life and he can see why he was scared.

Sam heard his phone going off and picked it up. He looked at the screen with a confused look, "London?"

Both brothers looked at each other surprised and he answered, "London?"

"_Hey Sam, just so you know we're ok. Nothing attacked us and Syd didn't go after anything…I just think we have a problem."_

"What's the matter?"

"Is everything ok?" asked Dean getting nervous and Sam nodded.

"_It's Syd…the dress she found, it's perfect but Sam we don't have the money for it and she's beating herself up about it."_

Sam smiled a little, "Tell her not to worry about it ok? Tell her to pick whatever she wants and do whatever she wants. It's her day. I'm fine with her going in a brown paper bag but it's whatever she wants. And tell her if she doesn't pick the dress she wants that I will go down there myself and get the dress and she won't like it."

London laughed, _"Look at you Sammy being all in charge. Thanks…could you put Dean on?"_

Sam handed the phone to Dean. "Hey Londy."

"_Hey baby, you being good to your brother and not freaking him out about this wedding are you?"_

Dean smiled, "You know me all too well Londy and no I'm not. I'm giving him advice actually."

"_Oh yeah? Actually being a big brother?"_

He heard her laugh and he glared, "Hey, watch it missy. I'll come find you and beat you. And you know you'll like it."

Sam arched an eyebrow and shook his head as he continued his search on the laptop.

"_I just wanted to tell you I miss ya baby and I'll see you at Bobbys."_

"Miss you to baby, love ya."

"_Love you too."_

Dean looked at the phone before handing it back to Sam who put it in his pocket.

"So I think I found a case," said Sam, "a spirit haunting a women's shower in a health club."

Dean smiled as he got up, "Let's go."

"You didn't even read the article."

"Doesn't matter, women showers, I'm there."

Sam packed his laptop, "London's gonna kill you, you know that?"

"She loves me maybe we can use her as bait in the shower…naked." Dean winked and Sam just shook his head as they left the bar.

"Let's just go get the girls before you say something else that may get you in trouble."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	18. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 18: Be Careful What You Wish For  
By: Gumby Girl and Dean'sFallenAngel36**

**Rated M for sexual content  
Authors Note:** Thank you all for reading, alerting, reviewing, favoriting…sorry it's taken forever for us to update this but we've been quite busy. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

As the four traveled down the road, the guys have yet to tell the girls where they were headed and did all they could do to avoid the question until Sydney spoke up, "Ok guys we have been in this car for almost four hours now where the hell are we going?"

Dean just looked over at Sam, "You did the research so why don't you take this one Sammy." He said and gave him a pat him on the leg.

"Well….uh…there is a possible ghost haunting at a heath facility so we are going to check it out. It's nothing big so you two can just hang out at the motel if you want."

"Are you kidding? I want to help out." Syd said.

"I know me too. I have wanted to get out there and do something."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and knew they were going to sooner or later have to come clean.

When they got into town, they all decided to split up. Sam jumped at the opportunity to just interview the witness so Dean dropped them off at the Chinese resaurant before heading to the health facility.

**Lucky Chen's Chinese restaurant.**

Sam and Sydney went into the restaurant to interview the woman the ghost apparently attacked while Dean and London went over to the health facility. Sam knew that was one place he knew better than to ask to check out. Soon as they walked in, Sydney's phone went off, "Hello."

"_Syd do you know why the guys brought us here?"_

"Yes London they told us."

"_Well let me just tell you that I am standing here in front of the health facility."_

"Ok So?"

"_The WOMEN'S health facility Syd!"_

Sydney looked over at Sam and squinted her eyes and he knew that London had found out. "Is that so? Well I will be having a talk with Sam about that."

"_You and me both sister. I will talk to you later."_ London said and Sydney hung up her phone and walked over to Sam.

"Is uh….is everything ok baby?" Sam asked.

"Everything is fine." She said, "So London told me that the ghost was haunting a woman's health facility. You didn't know anything about that….RIGHT!"

"No of course not Syd."

"Good because you know better right Sammy?"

"Yes I do." He said and saw the witness walk in and he stood up, "Mrs. Armstrong thanks for meeting us."

"Oh its my please. So what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why do you think the spirit chose you to contact?" Sam asked.

"I'm not surprised the spirit would choose to make contact with me. I'm something of a... natural sensitive."

"I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole... sensitive thing." Sydney said.

"So, what did you say you're calling your book?"

"Oh, well, um... Well, the working title is..." Sam started and looked over at Sydney.

"Supernatural." Yeah, we've been crossing the country, gathering stories like yours. But, anyways, you were telling us about your encounter."

"Yes. Once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run."

"And you said the ghost chased you?"

"Not just that. It knew my name. It kept yelling, "Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!" And that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you." Sydney said.

"Oh, I don't - I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe."

"Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent, or..."

"It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird…..it helped me up and it kept saying over and over, Please, don't tell my mom."

"Yeah, that's weird." Sam said. "Well thank you so much for your time. You have been a big help." Sam and Sydney got up and walked out of the building.

"I say she is crazy." Sydney said, "I mean what ghost chases you then helps you up?"

"I don't know but it's worth looking into. I wonder if Dean and London have found anything yet?"

"I don't know but I am sure that Dean is getting an ear full from London right now. Are you sure you had no idea that this all took place in a Woman's health facility?" she asked him.

"Of course not baby." Sam said. Sydney kissed him on the check and when she started to walk off Sam sighed. He was going to be in so much trouble if she found out.

**Woman's Health Facility**

"Dean Winchester I can't believe you!" London said as she got out of the car, "I mean really Dean? Of all cases you chose the one where there are dozens of naked woman?"

"That was the only case Londy."

"Oh don't you Londy me Dean. You are in serious trouble mister." She said and Dean smiled at her, "Why are you smiling right now huh? Are thinking about all those naked women in there?"

"You are really cute when you are mad."

"Trust when I say if you take one step in those doors then I am going to be really freaking adorable." London said and yanked the EMF out of his hand, "Wait here and don't you dare move."

"I Love You!" Dean yelled as she stomped off in anger.

Once they got out, London and Dean sat on a bench and where waiting on Sam and Syd while they read over the paper. "So you didn't pick up anything?

"For the last time Dean no I did not and if you say you should check again so help me I I'll slap you."

"You are in a bad mood today. Maybe I should make you feel better." He winked as he started to kiss on her neck.

"Don't even think about it. You are grounded from there Dean until I say so."

"Oh come on London."

"Here come Sam and Syd. Maybe they found something." London said and Dean just sighed. He knew he was in trouble. "So guys, how did it go?"

"Well I think that chick was a few fries short of a happy meal if you catch my drift." Sydney said, "I have a feeling she didn't not see a ghost at all."

"Well I didn't find anything when I went in so maybe you are right."

"Yeah well on our way over here we heard this man talking to the cops about…well about Bigfoot." Sam said.

"Bigfoot? Like the Bigfoot. Dude you know as well as I do that there is not such thing."

"Yeah well that's what I though until we found tracks leading to a house."

"So did you check it out?"

"No we came to meet up with you guys first."

"Alright well let head over to the house." Dean said and they all made their way to the Impala.

When they got to the house, the four walked up to the door and knocked. It wasn't long before a little girl came to the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry..." Dean started.

"Is he in trouble?"

"No, no, no sweetie. Not at all." London said, "We just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick."

"Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... Are, uh... Teddy bear doctors." Dean said as he and Sam showed their badges.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure." Sam said and they all followed her inside and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"He's pretty grumpy." The little girl said and opened the door, "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you."

"Close the friggin' door!" the bear yelled and the girls jumped back.

"See what I mean? All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time not "ouch" sad, but ouch-In-The-Head sad. Says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"Um, little girl..."Dean started.

"Audrey!" she said and London just smiled.

"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it. "

"You wished for it?" Sam asked.

"At the wishing well." She said

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam said and they four walked over to the side, "Okay…Are we... Should we... Are we gonna kill this damn teddy bear?"

"How? Do we shoot it, burn it?"

"I don't know. Both?"

"Guys stop it. You are not going to burn this poor girls bear. She will be traumatized if you do that." London said.

"Then what is your plan?" Dean asked and London rolled her eyes.

She walked back over to the little girl and got to her level, "Sweetie Where are your parents?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali."

"I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but Your bear is sick. Yeah, he's - He's got..."

"Lollipop disease." Dean blurted out and London looked at him.

"Yeah, so, is there someone, maybe a grown-Up, that you can stay with while we treat him?"

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street."

"Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay and Where is this wishing well" London asked.

**Lucky Chen's Chinese restaurant.**

Dean and Sam were standing in front of the wishing well. "Dude, it's an ordinary wishing well," said Dean.

Sam made a face shaking his head. "I don't know. How else can you explain what's been going on?"

"You can't just wish for something to happen and it come true. Wishes aren't real." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll prove it."

Dean looked over his shoulder at London who was sitting across from Syd at a table in the restaurant. He looked back at Sam with a wink as he threw the penny in the well.

Dean put his hands in his jacket pockets and waited and Sam just looked around waiting for something to happen.

"So you think of anything?" asked Sydney. "I mean this case is pretty strange."

London took a sip of her soda. "It is." She looked over at the couple next to them who were very out of the ordinary couple. "But then again so is this place."

Sydney nodded. "You got that right so anyway..."

London looked away from the couple and had the strangest feeling come over her. She blocked out whatever Sydney was saying and looked over at Dean who was talking to Sam by the fountain. She wanted him...badly. She got up from the table completely ignoring Syd.

"Hey...London, what the-"

London grabbed Dean turning him around, "Oh hey babe..." She grabbed the back of his head pulling him down to her lips and kissing him hard. Sam looked at Syd and she looked at London shocked. She never showed any public display of affection towards Dean except a small kiss here, or a hug there...sometimes holding hands but never making out...in a RESTAURANT.

The two parted breathing heavily. London was holding on Dean's jacket looking him up and down in a wanting way as he bit his bottom lip looking at her.

"You wished for London to make out with you...in the restaurant?" asked Sam.

Dean looked at Sam. "Oh it'll be more than making out Sammy, just not here." He winked at Sam and then looked back London.

She pulled him towards her. "I want you right now."

"Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual." She smiled at him as she turned around and he put his hands on her hips and they started to walk away.

"Dean!" yelled Sam.

Dean turned around. "Look when you come up with something come get me. You got Syd."

"That's not it...the wishes they turn bad."

"Sammy...come on, how could this," he looked at London, "turn bad." He looked back at Sam and winked at him. "Please take your time and only call me for an emergency."

Dean and London walked out and Syd shook her head crossing her arms across her chest. "Can you believe him? Using my sister as a wish."

They watched as London and Dean were all over each other once they were outside.

"She is going to kick his ass when she finds out what he has done."

Sam nodded and looked at Syd. "He definitely deserves it for thinking with his downstairs brain."

"I'll grab the popcorn and beer for that one."

Dean slammed the door and pushed London against it. She moaned into his mouth at his roughness with her. She dug her nails into the back of his neck making him groan and slam his groin into her. She gasped and whimpered all at once. Dean sucked on her bottom lip and she pulled away from him breathing heavily. "I don't know what's wrong with me but I just want you so bad baby," she said and bit his bottom lip softly.

She pushed his jacket off him leaving him in his black T-shirt and he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist and crashing his lips back onto hers. They moved towards the bed only to crash into the table.

Dean's lower back hit it and he grunted. London ran her hands down his chest and abdomen to the edge of his T-shirt. Her lips let go of his and kissed his chin and then his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure and licked his lips breathing heavy. He felt her hands move to his back and scratch lightly then bring them to his shirt and pulled it off throwing it somewhere in the room.

At the sight of his upper body, it made London quiver on the inside of thoughts of it being on top of her, under her, above her and all around her.

"Dean," she said as she crashed her lips onto his. Their hands groping each other as he turned around and pushed her onto the table. He climbed on top of her where he took her neck in his mouth.

He unbuttoned her shirt and kissed every part of her skin. Once he was at the button of her jeans he looked up at her and took it in his mouth unbuttoning it with his teeth. His teeth grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. His tongue slid into her jeans and licked her covered mound causing her to moan.

She sat up pushing him up and kissing him, "Dean I want you so bad right now." She kissed his neck as his hands grabbed her breast and cupped them firmly.

"God you have no idea baby how much I need you right now."

She turned around her back facing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her body up and down his making him groan and grab her hips.

"You want me Dean?"

They were both breathing heavily as he moved his hands from her hips in her jeans. His fingers teased her pulsing nub making her bite her bottom lip in pleasure. His hands moved to her ass and squeezed hard making her gasp.

"I want you," he took his right hand from her ass as he unbuckled his belt and zipped his jeans down. He grinded into her ass as she closed her eyes at the feel of his hard cock, "I need you. You feel that?" He grinded into her again. "Feel what you do to me baby. You make me so fucking hard," his left hand moved towards her front and rubbed her swollen mound over her panties and teased her clothed covered clit, "I want to be deep inside." He licked her ear, "Fucking you deep and hard."

She moaned and opened her eyes full of lust and need. She turned around as she pushed him up the tiny steps to get to their bed. She pushed him onto the bed. She put her hands on his knees and pulled his legs apart as she crawled between his legs. Their eyes never left each other until she reached her prize and looked down at his hard member. She let her index finger graze him lightly, an almost touch just enough to tease him.

"Touch me London," he said desperately, "Need you to touch me."

She smiled wickedly at him as she straddled his legs, "Want me to touch you Dean?"

"God, yes, fucking touch me please London." She loved that he was at her mercy and she licked her lips her eyes leaving his before both her hands were on him and he let out a slight sigh. She gripped him tighter and twisted a bit making him bite his bottom lip. She loved watching his facial expressions when she moved her hands. She moved them up and down at a slow pace at first. When her right hand moved up she'd let her thumb move over the tip and he would groan or bite back the groan closing his eyes.

She watched some pre-cum come to his tip and her thumb cleaned it up. She made sure his eyes were on her before she stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked him off her.

Dean sat up and pushed the rest of her blouse off her and threw her onto her back. He trapped her beneath him and just stared at her hungry for her, hungry for her love.

There was just something about London that could make him feel powerful needed and loved. And when she was with him she's all that was running through his mind. He loved this woman with all his heart and it scared the hell out of him.

Dean ripped her jeans off and crawled between her legs. She pushed his boxers and jeans down with her feet making him smirk. "Well that's not playing fair," he said as he bit his bottom lip and his hands ran down her body. He cupped her breasts that were still in her bra and she moaned.

Dean's strong hands always had that affect on her. He could just touch her anywhere with them and it would make her wet and think of the things he could be doing with them.

"You still have your panties and bra on."

She leaned up on her elbows and had this challenging glare in her eyes, "Then do something about it cowboy," she said wrapping her right leg around his waist and pulling him close to her. She felt his hard cock rub up against her and bit her lip moaning.

She felt his hands loosen her bra and pull it off her. His hands found her perfect mounds and she fell back onto the bed. Her head tilted back as his hands kneaded her breast. He rolled the nipples between his fingers and watched her expressions on her face as he had his way with her. She continued to moan and arch her back into his hands.

"Dean…please I need you inside me." She had this raw need inside her. She wanted and needed him right now or she felt as if she was going to explode.

He gripped her panties and pulled them down and threw them behind him. He parted her legs and wasted no time entering her. She moaned as he took her left leg and put it up on his shoulder.

"Dean…oh God!"

Dean went deeper inside of her. London reached behind her holding onto the headboard as it began to bang against the wall. He pounded into her hard with deep strokes causing her to cry out and moan.

Dean took her leg off his shoulder and rolled them over so she was on top. She looked into his eyes and began to bounce up and down on his thick hard cock. Dean's hands on her hips held her tightly where bruises were beginning to form.  
London ran her hands up her body and cupped her breast. Dean groaned watching her touch herself.

"I love it when you touch yourself," he said in a husky voice and licked his lips.  
She grinned at him as she pinched and twisted her nipples throwing her head back moaning. Dean closed his eyes at the pleasure of the sight and feeling in front of him. His hands ran up her sides, thumbs brushing over her ribs in circles. London took one of his hands and moved it down her body to her clit. She took his thumb brushed it against it. She moaned and bit her lip.

"Mmm, love when you show me what you want…just like that baby?" he asked as he began to rub tight circles around her clit. She moaned nodding and closing her eyes still bouncing up and down on him.

"Oh…oh God Dean yes! Right there! Don't stop!"

Dean could feel that she was close he could see it in her face. He continued to rub her clit and thrust harder into her.

"Dean…I'm cumming!" She screamed as her muscles tightened around Dean's cock. Dean continued to rub her clit giving her extra pleasure and riding her through the orgasm. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of her walls contracting around him.

In another second Dean came deep inside her and groaned. He pulled her down on him as he came and took her mouth into his. The two continued to kiss heatedly and moaning into each others mouths. Dean ran his hands up and down her back softly. His hands ran into her hair as he pulled their lips apart, their breathing was heavy, sweat was all over their bodies and the sheets were tangled around them, "I love you Londy," he said before kissing her again.

"I love you," she said against his lips and he rolled them over ready for round two.

Sydney and Sam sat in the motel reading over news paper to see who else may have made a wish, "Where are they?" Sydney asked as she tossed the paper to the side.

"I really don't want to know." Sam said as he looked at the computer. Just then the motel room door flew open and Dean and London walked in the room, "Where have you guys been?" Sam asked.

London was hanging on Dean and kissing on his neck, "We had to take care of something." Dean said and closed the door with his free hand.

London pulled away from Dean and smiled over at Sam, "When he says something he means I just let him fuck me two doors down." She laughed.

"London what has gotten into you?" Syd asked her, "Never mind I think I remember." She said and looked over at Dean was still had one arms around London's waist. "Dean how could you?"

Dean shook his head, telling her to be quiet, "Oh don't be jealous Syd." London said and pulled away from Dean and walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him, "After all you get to share a bed with his sexy ass every night." She winked, "What I would give to have a go around with you."

"Excuse me?" Dean said and was a little in shock by her honesty. What was she thinking?

"Don't Dean didn't you ever learn to share with your brother." London said and turned back to Sam, "I think me and you could really have some fun."

Sam slowly pulled London off of him, "London I think we should talk about something."

"You're damn right we need to talk." Syd said and pulled her sister away from Sam. "Oh hey Syd. I didn't even see you in here."

"Yeah that doesn't surprise me."

Sam walked over to Dean, "I told you the wishes go bad."

"You're telling me. I can't believe she wants you when she has me."

"She doesn't know what she is saying right now Dean. You wanted her to be more open and well you got your wish."

"I just wanted her to be more open during sex with _me_ not my brother! We have to fix this and I mean now."

"Alright well I think I have a lead. Syd stay here with London and keep her inside at all time." Sam said.

"I will do my best." Syd said as London sat beside her and was playing with her hair. As soon as the guys were gone, Syd looked at a smiling London, "You need to get into a cold shower."

"Are you sure we are really sisters?" London asked as she twirled Sydney's hair. "Because I got to tell you that you are smoking hot."

"Ok shower time. Come on lets go."

A half hour later, Sydney sat on the edge of the bed as she worried about Dean and Sam, wondering if they would be able to reverse the wishes. Every now and then she would here London making small noises from the bathroom and knew that the guys had better hurry from London went out the window and found her a new sex toy for the night.

Just as she was about to do make sure London was still in the bathroom, Dean and Sam walked through the door. Sydney got off the bed and walked over to them, "So, how did it go?"

"Well as far as we know everything has…" Before Sam could finish his sentence, London walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Syd have you seen my bag?" she asked. When she looked up she saw Sam and Sydney glaring at her and Dean smiling. "Oh my god!" she yelled and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Back to normal." Sam finished.

"Dean I think you should tell London what you did." Syd said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't said anything to her yet but if you don't I will."

"Oh come on Syd, why do we have to tell her anything?" Dean asked. He knew London was going to be pissed.

"Dean she needs to know and I think it would be better if it came from you and not me. Me and Sam are going to go check us out while you handle this."

"Fine." Dean sighed as he watched them walk out of the room. He knew there was no way in hell this was going to end well for him. London may be small but her temper was just about as bad as his was. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked, "Hey Londy, you can come out now." He said and walked away from the door.

When London walked out fully dressed and winced a little as she sat on the bed and grabbed her shoes, "What the hell happened? I mean I feel like I have bruises all over my body."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her, "London, I need to tell you something."

She looked up at him with that smile that could break his heart, "What's up?" She continued to tie her shoes and Dean bit his lip.

"I made a wish."

London sat up and looked at him, "Ok, what was it Ecoli or something? What'd you wish for a hamburger and it had maggots in it?" She laughed as she got up and walked around the bed and found her underwear on the lamp but didn't think anything of it and grabbed it.

"No…not exactly…it had to do with you."

London stopped packing and turned around narrowing her eyes, "What about me Dean?"

"Uh, ok look before I made the wish I was thinking about how mad you were about the whole health facility and you said I was grounded so…"

"So you made a wish for me to have sex with you?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I wished for it to be very…very erotic sex that could last…" Dean looked up at the ceiling, "Almost four hours." London's eyes widened, "And it did and you were very sexy and erotic and baby," he smiled, "you do know how to circle those hips and made me…"

"That's enough!" she yelled. She ran her hands through her hair then tucked it behind her ears. Dean was quiet and looked at her. He could see that she was mad but he could tell she was also hurt. He's seen that look before.

"Londy…"

"No, don't Londy me alright? How could you Dean? I mean is our love making not enough for you that you have to wish for me to be a whore?"

"How'd you know you were hitting on Sam and Syd?"

"Dean!"

"Alright! Look I didn't say that alright, I was just hoping for some…great sex." That didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

She huffed, "I'm sorry that my inexperience sex life is inconvenient to your man whoring one Dean!" She grabbed her bag and walked passed him.

"London! Wait!" He ran after her, "It's not like that!" She stopped and looked at him.

"I thought you were different Dean. I thought I could change you into staying with one woman and sleeping with one woman. I mean sex isn't everything but I guess to you it is and I'm just not good enough for you."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to…you wished it. When we get back to Bobby's don't expect to be sleeping in the same bed as me." She opened the door and Dean watched her leave.

"Fuck!" he mumbled angrily and shook his head. There had to be a way to fix this and fix it soon. If not he was going to lose his Londy forever.


	19. How Soon Is Too Soon?

**Chapter 19: How Soon is Too Soon?**

**By: Gumby Girl and DeansFallenAngel36**

**Thank you guys for the reviews on this story. We have really had a great time writing it. We hope you like this chapter : )**

**

* * *

**

Bobby was sitting in the living room about to put the delicious piece of pie in his mouth when his front door slammed open and he jumped out of his seat. He watched London walk by the room and Dean following close behind.

"Balls!" yelled Bobby as he saw his pie on the floor and glared up at the door.

"London I said I was sorry!" yelled Dean following her through the house.

"Sorry isn't cutting it Dean," said Sam following Dean trying to stop his brother from making things worse.

"Stay out of it Sam!"

"He's just trying to help!" yelled London, "And don't yell at your brother!" She stomped up the stairs and Dean went after her, "Stop following me!" She turned around and Dean stopped a couple steps down from her. "Listen to me Dean! I will talk to you when I want to talk to you and right now I DON'T want to talk to you!"

"You're talking to me right now, so let's talk!"

London screamed in frustration and threw her bag at him. He caught it and threw it behind him down the stairs making Sam catch it.

Bobby heard London's thumping all the way to the bedroom and winced when he heard the door slam. He heard Dean's footsteps and banging on the door.

"Londy…baby come on, please just talk to me," he begged knocking on the door and resting his forehead against it, "Baby…I'm really sorry."

"Go away Dean!" She kicked the door and he glared at it.

"Fine! You know what? Sit up here in that room and cry your fucking eyes out! You want me you know where to find me!" Dean stomped back down the stairs and walked out the kitchen door and slammed it.

Sam made eye contact with Bobby and shrugged. Syd walked in all smiles and closed the door lightly and smiled at Bobby. "Hey Bobby, did Sam tell you the good news?"

"Dear God now what?"

"We're getting married."

Sam walked into the living room and put his arm around Syd. Bobby looked between the two and rolled his eyes, "I need to sit down." He backed up and stepped in the pie.

"Balls!" He quickly sat down and took his boot off, "You four kids are gonna be the death of me! First those two come in fighting like cats and dogs now you two are getting married. What the hell is going on?"

"Dean made a wish," said Syd.

"A wish? What kind of wish?"

"He wished that London was more," Sam tried to explain it without giving Bobby horrible images, "open if you catch my drift."

Bobby looked between Syd and Sam and Syd just nodded. Bobby shook his head taking his ball cap off and running a hand through his hair, "That boy has bolts for brains."

Later on that night, the five of them sat around the kitchen table as they ate dinner. Not one person had said a word. London and Dean would just glare at each other. Sam and Syd looked at each other and Syd knew just the way to break the silence. "So we have something to tell you guys."

"What now?" Dean mumbled and London kicked him under the table, "What the hell?"

"Do you have to be so rude Dean?" London smirked and looked at her sister, "What is it Sydney?"

"Well….. me and Sam were talking and we decided that we want to get married soon."

"Like how soon?" Bobby asked

"As in tomorrow soon." Syd said and the other three about choked on their food.

"Syd, that is like really soon." London said.

"I know but we don't want a big wedding. All we need is you guys and we already called the church and they said we can have the church at noon tomorrow. So what do you think?"

"Well if it's what you want then I say lets do it. I mean we already have the dresses and tuxes on hold so all we have to do is pick them up. I think Dean can handle that." London grinned over at him. "Now if you don't mind I am going to head up to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

London got up from the table and put her plate in the sink. On her way out her saw beer picked up his beer and made it a point to hit his chair, causing the beer to spill all over him, "My bad." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Son of a bitch! Who knew sex could turn someone into such a bitch!"

"I heard that!" London yelled.

"I didn't whisper sweetheart!" Dean yelled back. "She is going to kill me."

Sydney just shook her head. They had to find a way for them two to get back together and fast before this wedding turned into a blood bath.

It was almost two in the morning and Sydney sat outside on the front porch thinking about a hundred different things that were going on in her mind. Tomorrow she was going to be doing the one thing she never thought she would do. She was getting married to none other than Sam Winchester. Things have really changes for her over the fast few months. She went from being an only child to having a twin sister and she went from being a girl who refused to settle down to being someone's future wife. She was beginning to get more nervous by the second. She was afraid that she would not be able to be the woman that Sam deserved but she knew she had to try her best.

The winds were beginning to get colder as she wrapped her arms around body and looked out into the dark sky. She heard the squeaking of the screen door and turned to see Dean walking toward her with a blanket in his hands. "I though you could use this." He said as he handed it to her.

Sydney smiled up at him as she gladly took the blanket, "How did you know I was out here?"

"I went to get a drink and saw you through the window. Plus I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to sleep. After all we are a lot alike so I know what I would be doing if I was getting married." Dean said as he took a seat next to her. "So…..what's on your mind Syd?"

"I think the question should be is what's not on my mind." She laughed, "I mean am I crazy?"

"Maybe a little." Dean smiled.

"I'm serious Dean. I mean I am not the marrying type and in less than 24 hours I will be saying I do. What if I screw this up like I do everything else?"

"You are just nervous and I don't blame you. Hell I would be a nervous wreak if I was getting married. Not that I haven't thought about it lately but you see my point."

"Yeah, I mean the last thing anybody would expect is for the great Dean Winchester to comment to one woman."

"Hey I think that's what you use to like about me." He nudged her, "Syd listen, Sammy is a great guy and he loves you. I can see it every time he looks at you. He doesn't expect a lot from you. Truth is I think he is more worried about making you happy."

"He does make me happy. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I just want him to be happy."

"As long as you show up and saw I do he will be the happiest man alive." Dean smile, "And I will have one cool ass sister in law."

"That is true." She smiled at him. "So how are things with London?"

Dean just sighed, "She still won't even talk to me. All I get is an eye roll from her. I think I really screwed up here and I don't know how to fix it. I mean I never thought she would take it so badly. Hell it was just one stupid wish. Why does she have to be so damn dramatic?"

"Dean it's more than that. You wished for her to be someone she wasn't and she is hurt by that. Sex to her is different than it is or was to me and you. She is the type of girl who waits until she loves a person to sleep with them."

"I know that and I never want her to change. I just wanted her to loosen up and have a good time for once."

"Think about it Dean. What if she made a wish for you to be more romantic and well….like Sam? How would you feel?"

"I would kill her because that's…" Dean paused as he saw Sydney's point, "Not me. I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Yes you did you she loves you Dean and this can be fixed. Just show her that you love her for just the way she is."

"How can I do that if she won't talk to me?"

"Just make her talk to you Dean. Come on you can think of something. You are Dean Winchester after all." Sydney said as she got up from the swing."

"Hey Syd?" Dean called out and she turned around, "You still a Dean girl?" he asked with a smile.

Sydney just shook her head with a small smile on her face. This was one of the first things Dean had asked her when her and Sam got together and she still had to same response, "You know it babe." She winked and headed into the house.

* * *

The next morning London got up and began to get ready. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Sam and Sydney. She headed over to the bathroom to get her shower. She shed her clothes and stepped in and it wasn't long before she heard the door open. "I'm in here!" she called out as she rinsed her hair.

"Well some of us have to get ready. Don't be selfish Londy."

London knew that voice, "Dean! Get out of here! And dont call me Londy anymore!" she yelled and turned off the shower. She reached out and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself and pulled back the curtain.

Dean looked at her and tried his best to stop for picturing here completely naked and underneath him. "Stop staring at me and get out. I need to get ready."

"Go ahead. I am not stopping you." Dean said and turned back to the mirror. London rolled her eyes and stepped out. She walked over to the sink and shoved him out of the way. "What the hell?"

"I told you I need to get ready so move over so I can dry my hair." She said.

Dean just smiled. He loved when she got all hot and bothered at him. It made her sexy as hell and made him want her that much more but he wasn't going to let her see that she was getting to him. "Alright fine! I need to take a leak anyway." Dean said and walked over to the toilet.

"Dean Winchester don't you dare! Go down stairs!"

"Sorry nature is calling and I am going to answer." He laughed.

"Oh good God!" London rolled her eyes and walked out the door. This was going to be a long day.

Sydney was in her room looking at herself in the mirror as she fixed her dress, "Knock Knock." London said as she walked in. When she saw Sydney standing there in her wedding dress she began to tear up, "Oh Sydney you look beautiful." She said and closed the door.

Sydney turned around and smiled at her sister, "You don't think it's to girly?"

"Sydney you look perfect. You are going to take Sam's breath away." London walked over to the bed and sat down, "You look nervous."

"I'm ok its just I hope everything goes well today."

"You worry too much. Everything is going to be just like you want it. I will make sure of that."

"What I want is for you and Dean to make up already."

London just looked up at her sister, "Syd this day is about you and Sam not me and Dean and our problems or should I say his."

Sydney walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her sister, "London you are my sister and seeing up upset makes me upset. I just want us all to be happy today."

"Well Dean should not have made that stupid wish!"

"He is a guy London. He wasn't thinking but can you blame him?" Sydney asked,

"Excuse me?'

"I mean since day one he has changed for you. He went for the love 'em and leave 'em type to a one woman man and that should tell you something. Maybe he just wanted you to give back a little and do something that he likes."

"That doesn't make it right Sydney! He should have just told me he wanted to be spontaneous."

"Oh really?" Syd raised her eyebrow, "And what would you have said to him if he walked up to you and said hey Londy lets go fuck like rabbits for a few hours?"

London smiled at her sister's impression of Dean, "I would have slapped him." She laughed.

"So you see my point. You both have to learn to give a little or it will never work out. London he loves you and he regrets what he did. I think you should talk to him and make up already."

London knew her sister had a good point but she wasn't going to talk to Dean about this. She had other plans to make up with him and he was in for the surprise of his life.

Dean grabbed his tux jacket and met Sam down stairs, "You ready to get this show on the road?" Dean asked.

Sam was fully dressed and standing by the door and looking more nervous than ever, "Yeah….the girls coming later?"

"Your guess is as good as mine on that man. London still won't talk to me unless she is bitching or something."

"Well you did screw up Dean."

Dean just glared at his brother, "Thank you Sam." Dean said and grabbed his eyes. He slipped on his sunglasses and walked out the door. "This is going to be a long day."

***Please review! Hot times coming up next! ***


	20. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 20:Wedding Bells**

**By: Deans Little Temptation & Dean's Sassy Seductress**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! We love you all! We are so glad you are still enjoying the story. This chapter is for Deangirl93.*Hugs* from us both. Hope you like it : ) Rated M for ****sexual content.**

Dean sighed pulling on his tie as he walked down the hallway. He had to meet Sam before the wedding to make sure he wasn't going to faint at the alter. As he continued down the hallway someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. As the door closed he turned around ready to slug whoever did it to see London. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Damn, did he miss those lips but…no, no this wasn't right, she's been pissed at him, this had to be a test.

Dean let go of her lips and looked at her. She looked at him confused, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Dean's eyes widened, "What's wrong? What's wrong? London you haven't spoken to me in two fucking days! And now all of a sudden your jumping me!"

"I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I overreacted," she ran her hands through his hair like she knew he liked.

"Stop it," he said, "you know what that does to me."

"What?" she asked smiling at him as her hands moved down to his neck and massaged behind his ears softly.

"London…stop," he said taking her hands from him and she looked hurt like he was rejecting her. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, "If you continue on doing that I'm gonna be forced to screw you right here."

She grinned up at him, "I was planning on that."

His eyebrows scrunched together and he blinked a few times as he licked his lips, "Excuse me?" He tilted his head as she gave him a seductive smile and pushed him into the counter. "London…uh…what are you doing?" He smirked, "Not that I'm complaining but didn't I just get put in the dog house for this?"

"Well, Dean…I came to realize I've been very selfish and I need to make it up to you," she said as she kissed him tenderly on his bottom lip and slid her teeth against it letting it slide out from her teeth slowly. London leaned forward to his shirt and bit a button off and spit it out of her mouth. Dean was very turned on by now and London could feel his hard erection against the palm of her hand when she slid it down the crotch of his black pants. She quickly snapped open his pants and zipped down the zipper. Surprising Dean when she pushed both his pants and boxers down on the floor.

"I have to say London…I'm liking this controlling side of you."

She laughed as she bit her bottom lip, "Sit," she pointed to the counter and he jumped up on the counter.

"If you like that, then you are definitely going to like this," she said as she climbed onto his lap and pulled up her dress showing her toned legs in white lace up stockings with a soft finishing attached to her thong.

"Mmm," Dean groaned pulling her against his hard erection. He licked his lips and sucked on the bottom one his eyes going back to hers.

"You like?"

"I love," he said in a desperate needy voice but he needed to know if she was ok with this, "You sure?"

"Yes," she said before capturing his lips with hers and moaning into them. Dean's one hand moved from her thighs to the crotch of her thong and rubbed her clit. She moaned biting her bottom lip. He could feel her getting wet by the second.

"Dean…please need you inside me," she said desperately, raw need in her voice.

"Forgive me father for I am about to sin," said Dean as he pushed her thong aside and she lifted up as he thrusted into her making her moan. She moved up and down on his hard cock. She cried out as his hands roughly held her hips and thighs. Their lips were locked in a lustful kiss, her hands in his hair. All they could hear was the sounds of their breathing and their bodies slapping together in need.

"Damn London I missed you," Dean groaned, he pulled her harder against him. Their lips were inches from each others, they could feel their hard quick breathing against each others lips.

"I love you Dean," she said and his one hand pulled her down to his lips kissing her roughly and thrusting harder into her as she bounced on him, "Dean…oh God…I'm close…"

London moved faster against him and Dean bit his lip hard feeling his climax coming, his abdomen was tightening up.

"Oh, Dean! I'm cumming!" She screamed and they moved faster against each other as Dean spilled himself deep within her. He pulled her against him hard as they rode through the wave of ecstasy together.

Their breathing slowed down the same time their bodies did but their hearts continued to pound against their chest. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him.

"Wow…London…we just had premarital sex in a church."

"Too spontaneous for you?" She tilted her head a little with a smile.

"Oh hell no," he said with a grin as he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her passionately. He let go of her lips, "If I do anything that bothers you, you will let me know. If I say hey Londy let's go fuck in the back of the car you can always slap me though I may enjoy it."

"Mmmm…sex in the back of the Impala…I believe I brought that up one time…" She grinned before kissing him again, Dean's cock reawakening in her. As they continued kissing and their bodies awakening for each other again the Church bell began to ding and London let go of his lips and grabbed his wrist looking at her watch.  
"Shit!" she hissed, "We're late."

"Fuck, they're gonna kill us."

London jumped off of Dean and fixed her panties and cleaned herself up real quick. She fixed her hair while Dean buttoned his pants back up and she helped him with his tie. She kissed his lips and pulled on his hand as she grabbed her flowers and ran out of the bathroom. The two ran down the hall and turned the corner to see Bobby and Syd standing there waiting.

Syd arched an eyebrow and looked between the two. She saw the grin on Dean's face and the blush on London's and knew exactly what happened. "See ya out there," he said as he kiss London one more time, "Looking beautiful Syd," he winked at her as he opened the door and walked into the Church.

Both Syd and Bobby looked at London as she fixed her dress. She looked up at them, "What?" Syd grinned at her and winked.

"You bad girl."

Dean jogged up to the altar and stood next to Sam. Sam just glared at him, "Where've you been?"

"Had to take care of something's…London wanted to talk."

Sam's glare disappeared from his face, "How'd that go?" He looked at Dean's hand that was fixing his tie and noticed a button missing on his shirt, "And why are you missing a button?" Dean just grinned and looked down the aisle and that's when realization hit Sam.

"You didn't?"

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Dean continued to grin and Sam slapped his hand on his face shaking his head.

"Only my brother would screw in the House of the Lord on _my_ wedding day."

"Hey, you're gonna get plenty tonight. Syd is looking…_hot_." Sam glared at Dean again. "What? I am just saying you're gonna be in for the night of your life Sammy. Wedding night…man you better enjoy it and leave all the demon crap, angels and everything out of that bedroom."

"Everyone ready?" asked the Priest walking up to the alter.

"Yes," said Sam nodding, "Yes we are."

"Calm down buddy," said Dean patting his shoulder.

The old lady at the organ began to play music. The doors opened and London began walking down the aisle. Dean grinned at her and her cheeks went crimson as she looked down at the floor then back up. She smiled at him and stood where she was supposed to stand.

'Here Comes The Bride' began to play and the three looked over at the doors when they opened up and Sydney and Bobby began to walk down the aisle.

"Told ya man," said Dean nudging Sam's side, "she looks great."

Sam nodded and took a shaky breath in and out. She looked gorgeous. Sam and Syd's eyes locked.

Dean noticed the nervous look on his brothers face, "It's your last chance man…you can run."

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair, "No…no." He smiled at Syd who gave him a gorgeous smile, "I'm good." Everything was going to be good. He was going to get through with this.

As the wedding proceeded, Dean noticed how happy Sam was. This was the happiest he's seen him since Sydney and him had started dating. He looked over at London who was grinning from ear to ear. Dean watched a single tear roll down her cheek.

London wiped it away and glanced over at Dean who winked at her. She smiled at him. He reached his hand over to her and she grabbed it. Dean felt her hand tremble in his and he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand softly reassuring her he was there.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the priest, "You may kiss the bride."

Sam lifted the veil over Syd's face and placed both hands on her face leaned down and kissed her passionately. They parted lips and smiled at each other. The others started to clap and Syd and Sam held hands.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you did it," said Dean, "I would have choked."

"Nice to know," said London nudging him in the side with her elbow.

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "You know I love you babe."

"Congratulations you guys," said London hugging both Sam and London. London let go of the two and stepped back into Dean and giggled with the glass of wine in her hand.

"Ok, I think someone's a little tipsy," said Dean wrapping his arm around her waist.

She giggled and kissed his lips, "Mmm…just a little bit."

"Londy," said Sydney putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I am going to be great! My sister got married to one of the greatest men in the world! And Dean and I got you the best present for you two."

Dean pulled out an enveloped from his jacket and handed it to Sam.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Something," said Dean wrapping an around back around London's shoulders, "for over the weekend." He winked at Syd and she looked over at the papers in Sams hands.

"A bed and breakfast for the weekend! Really you guys?" she asked with a smile on her face, "Just the two of us?"

"Yup," said London, "No interruptions, no hunting, no demons…no nothing except for you two in peace and each others arms." London smiled. "You two came spend all weekend telling each other how much you love each other all while slowly caressing each others body."

"Uh, London.." Syd started.

"You will have two days and two nights to explore each other in ways that will make you each scream each others name over and over in ecstasy."

"Ok London. I think we get it."

London came out of her daze and turned to Dean, "Oh wow, I think I just found out something about wine."

"And what is that?" Dean asked before taking another drink of his wine.

"It makes me really horny." She said as she bit on her bottom lip.

Dean spit out his drink and wiped his mouth, "Are you serious?" he asked and looked around.

London slowly ran her hands up his chest and nodded, "mmmhmm."

Dean looked over at Sam and Sydney and smiled, "You two have a great honeymoon. See ya." He said before pulling London out the front door.

Syd shook her head and turned to her new husband, "So…what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Sam just looked at her and smiled. "I know what I want to do." He said and lifted her into his arms. "I want to take my wife out of here and have my way with her."

"Oh Sam Winchester I love the way you think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at their hotel, there was a bottle of Champaign waiting on them. London had really gone all out for them. "This room is awesome," Sydney said as she was amazed at the size of the room, the Jacuzzi, and the big round bed. This would be a night to remember. "Remind me to thank London for doing all of this." She said as she went into Sam's arms and kissed him slowly but yet passionately. "I want you, Sam. I'm aching for you," she whispered against his lips.

Sam began slowly unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "God you are so beautiful." He said and he kissed her bare skin as she fumbled at his clothing, trying desperately to get them off of him and fast.

When they were both fully naked, Sam picked Sydney up and carried her to the large bed. "Take me Sam," she said and he just smiled at his beautiful wife as he pushed her against the bed, laying her back and spreading her legs.

"I want to taste my wife first," he said as he dipped his head and gave her a slow, long lick on her already wet pussy. Immediately he began licking and sucking on her clit. She gasped for air, trying to control herself but she couldn't breathe.

Sydney squirmed as she ran her fingers though his long, dark hair, "Oh Sam!"

He smiled against her as his fingers buried themselves deep inside her pussy. She was so slick and wet and she could hear the sounds as he fucked her deep with his fingers. Syd bucked against his fingers as Sam continued to lap ay her clit. "Shit!"

She raised her feet up over his shoulder and spread my knees even wider. She wanted to give him full access to every part of her. She wanted him so bad that it hurt, "Sam…Sam! Don't stop!" she begged him "I'm going to cum…oh shit!" she screamed as she came hard against his tongue. Moaning loudly, her body quivered as she came down while Sam licked up every drop.

Sydney smiled at him as he made his way back up her body, kissing every inch of her. She pushed on his chest and turned in on his back, "Now it's your turn." She smiled.

She kissed down his chest, stomach, and finally reached his hard cock. He watched her as she took his entire length into her mouth. "Oh God!" he moaned as he though his head back on the soft pillow.

Sam grabbed the back of her head as he thrust himself inside her mouth deeper. She didn't care one bit. She wanted Sam to let go. She wanted to please him in every way he wanted. "That's it. Oh, that feels so damn good baby," he said as he went up faster.

Sydney knew he was close to cumming and was ready to swallow every last drop when he suddenly pushed her off of him and onto her back, spreading her legs wide. "I want you now Syd. I need you baby. I don't want to wait."

"I love this controlling side of you Sam. Go ahead, fuck me hard. I'm yours completely baby."

"I intend to." He smirked as he slid right inside her as far as he could go. Syd grabbed his hips, pulling him inside her deeper and deeper as she met his thrust. Sam sat back on his knees, holding her legs down as he continued his hard thrust. He hand ran down her sweaty body and found her clit one again. He used is thumb to press on it and move it around, "Fuck…..Sam! Cum with me…please!" She yelled at him. She knew she was so close and this time she wanted to feel him cum inside her. This was something no man has ever done and she saved it for her husband.

"Oh God...Syd!" Sam moaned as he felt her tighten around him. A few more powerful thrust, Sam and Sydney came together, holding onto each other tight. They were one now and nothing or no one could ever take that away from them.

**Please review!**


	21. Changing Destinies Part 1

**Chapter 21: Changing Destinies Part 1  
By Deans Sassy Seductress and Deans Little Temptation  
Authors Note: Second to the last chapter. :( We know! We know! Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

"You think London was ok by herself for the night?" asked Bobby as he took a bag out of the trunk.

"Oh she's good," said Dean with a smirk, "I was on the phone with her all last night."

"On the phone all last night why wou-" Dean raised his eyebrows with a smile and Bobby figured it out. "You are away from her for one day and you still get sex with her out of her mind! I'm surprise she isn't pregnant yet." Dean's eyes widened at the word pregnant. "I was just saying; don't get your panties in a twist. Keep using protection and-"

"Ay! Ay! This is getting way too far into personal information Bobby. Let's just get in the house." Dean shook his head with a small smile on his face as the two walked into the house. They stopped when they walked over the threshold.

"Oh my God," said Bobby as the two looked around Bobby's clean house and the fresh smelling scent of baked goods.

"I smell pie," said Dean dropping his bag on the floor by the door and heading towards the kitchen. When he walked in he saw London bent over at the oven taking out brownies.

London was wearing a denim skirt, a white v-neck and black boots. Her hair was in waves all the way down her back.

"Mmm, mmm, come home from a long days work to warm baked goods and a hot piece of ass," said Dean leaning against the threshold with his arms across his chest smiling at London.

London wiped around with a grin on her face, "Baby!" She ran up to him and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her close and she leaned down and kissed him. She moaned into his mouth. Dean was surprised by the sudden attack but he was not complaining.

"Oh come on," said Bobby walking in, "You two need to have your own place soon."

London smiled at Bobby as she slid down Dean. She kissed his lips before going back to the brownies.

"So you cleaned and baked," said Bobby, "What else did you do?"

"Just that," said London cutting two pieces of brownies for Bobby and Dean.

"And why exactly?" asked Dean. "And where's the pie?" Dean saw it on the windowsill cooling and walked over to it.

"Eh!" London slapped his hand away from the pie. He smiled at her as she handed him the brownie then giving Bobby a brownie.

"I don't know," she said smiling and leaning against the counter, "I was in a baking mood and other things." She smiled at them and walked up to Dean.

"Baking mood?" asked Bobby, "I could get used to that…don't move out." He walked out of the kitchen and into the den.

She laughed and took a little piece of his brownie and put it in her mouth. "So what's this other thing?" asked Dean with an arched eyebrow and a smile on his face. He knew exactly what was going on with her. This girl, his girl, was in the mood a lot lately.

London took another piece of the brownie and grinned at him as she put the piece in his mouth. He bit at her finger playfully. "It's been a whole 24 hours," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed the brownie on the counter and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her ass pulling her closer and kissing her lips then licking her top one. She moaned quietly, "I'm horny," she whispered against his lips, "I want you."

Dean pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's take this to the bedroom," he said before placing his lips on hers passionately. He walked through the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"We're home!" yelled Sydney walking in with Sam holding the bags behind her, "Hmm…looks like someone else had their honeymoon during this weekend."

"Oh and baked," said Sam sniffing the air.

"Syd!" London jumped off of Dean and took hold of Syds hand.

"Hey!" said Dean, "We were in the middle…"

"That can wait now," said London.

"But I thought you were-"

"Dean!" growled London.

"Are you still going through that horny stage since the wedding?" asked Syd.

"Um, no. Come on. No!" She sat down pulling Syd with her. "Now details. I want every little detail."

"Mmmhmm," said Sam, "She's not horny."

"Oh Sam you can put those upstairs," said Syd waving her hand and turning back to London.

Dean looked at Sam, "Oh you're someone's bitch." He patted Sam's back and headed back into the kitchen for the pie.

"Dean don't touch that pie it's not ready yet!" yelled London.

"Son of bitch!"

London and Sydney laughed and turned back to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London bit her bottom lip looking at the package the pregnancy test came in. "Ok, you can do this, you can do this," London said to herself. She took the pregnancy test out and took a deep breath, "I am strong. I can do this. It's going to be false anyway."

London waited biting her thumb nail, "Once Lilith is taken care of then the baby news will come out…if I'm pregnant…if, if, if." She kept chanting if just to make herself calm down.

When time was up she let out a deep breath and shook her hands, "Here we go negative come to me." She picked up the test and looked at it, "False positive?" She bit her bottom lip, "Or not. Son of a bitch."

"London?" asked Sam outside the door, "Was that you or Dean with a woman's voice?"

"It's me I uh, dropped my toothbrush in the toilet."

"Oh…eww…alright dinner's ready."

"Ok…ok…" She licked her lips and pocketed the test. She opened the door and shook everything off, "everything will be ok."

London and Sydney were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when London's stomach started turn from dinner. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch and rubbed it. Syd gave her a face and watched London make a sick face.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, yeah just dinner didn't settle well with my stomach." She gave her sister a reassuring smile and Syd just squinted her eyes looking at her. London glanced back over at Syd who was still giving her a look, "What?" she asked nervously.

Sydney's eyes widened and she pointed at London, "Oh my God you're-" London dove across the couch and covered Sydney's mouth.

"Please please please I'm begging you don't say anything. Not yet, I mean I just found out. And I want to wait until Lilith is gone."

"Ok, so what if it takes a year…don't you think Dean will notice an infant crawling around here?"

"When that time comes we'll figure it out."

"Ok yeah you've been hanging around Dean too long I think his stupidity had gotten to you."

"He's not stupid."

Sydney arched an eyebrow and London sat back, "He's just adorably cute and sometimes not the brightest bulb in the bunch but he's really hot and strong and sexy…" London bit her bottom lip thinking of Dean with his shirt off and his muscles rippling and flexing and sweat pouring down his body.

"London!"

"Huh?" she looked at Syd and she shook her head laughing.

"You have to tell him honey."

"I know…I know…I'll do it tomorrow." Sydney looked at her, "I swear I will. I promise."

The next day, London stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. "Ok London. You can do this. Just tell him and everything will be ok." She said as she breathed in and out. "He loves you." She told herself over and over.

"Hey." Dean said and walked into the bedroom. "I was wondering where you ran off to." He said and closed the door. "Oh I know what you are doing up here." He smiled and walked over to her.

"Y-You do?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm." He said and snaked his arms around her, "You were up here waiting on me to come up here and have my way with you." He said and leaned down and began kissing on her neck. "I love the way you think."

"Oh you caught me." London said and slightly pushed him away. "But before we get down and dirty there is something I think we should talk about first."

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw the expression on her face was more worried than anything.

"Ok so this isn't the way I always planned on telling someone this but Dean I'm…."

"Dean…Sam, get down here." Bobby called.

Dean leaned his forehead against hers and grunted. "Hold that thought." He said and walked about of the room leaving London standing there alone.

"Pregnant." She whispered and sat down on the bed.

Dean and Sam met Bobby in the den and saw he was packing up, "What's going on, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked.

"I found her?" Bobby said and threw his books into his bag.

"Super…who?" Dean asked and Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked at the guys. "Bobby?"

"Lilith." He said and the guys froze.

Sydney saw that London's door was open and saw her sister on the bed. "Hey." She said and closed the door. "Did you tell him?"

"No. I was just about to when Bobby called the guys down stairs. Maybe I should wait a few months to tell him."

"No London. I am not letting you back out of this. Sam already knows I am hiding something from him. You are telling Dean tonight. He needs to know."

"I know he does but I am scared."

"Everything is going to be ok. He loves you and everything is going to work out. You'll see." Syd winked.

"Thanks Syd."

"Anytime. Now let's go see what all the yelling was about.

When the girls got downstairs they saw the guys running around and grabbing their jackets. "What's going on?" Sydney asked and got Sam's attention.

Sam stopped what he was doing and walked over to her, "Bobby got a lead on Lilith and we have to go now."

"Now? Were you going to tell me?"

"I was just about to come find you."

"Well let me go pack." Syd said and was about to turn around to head back up the stairs when Sam grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"You need to sit this one out." He said.

"I don't think so. I am going after this bitch with you."

"No….you're not. Syd, I just want you to be safe and the safest place for you is right here. Please do this for me."

Syd pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine….but I am not happy about it."

"Well I will make it up to you when I get back." Sam smiled.

"You better." Syd said and leaned in to give him a kiss.

London smiled as Dean walked over to her, "Hey baby. Listen, I…."

"I know Dean. You have to go and you want me to stay here where it's safe with the door locked and salt in front of every entrance and head to the panic room if I see or hear someone I don't know. I got it Dean." She grinned up at him

"That's my girl." He said and leaned down and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back he smiled, "Oh wait, you wanted to tell me something."

London knew this wasn't the best time. She didn't want him to be distracted by anything so she smiled up at him and said, "Just that I am in love with you now more than ever."

Dean smiled, "I love you too, baby. I will call you as soon as I can."

"Please be careful."

"Always." He said and grabbed his bag, "Alright Sammy. Let's hit the road."

The girls stood there and watched the loves of their life's walk out the door. "Now what?" London asked.

"Now we wait." Syd said and put her arms around her sister.

"I'm scared, Sydney." London said and for the first time Syd looked over at her sister and said something London never expected, "I'm scared too."


	22. Changing Destinies Part 2

**Chapter 22: Changing Destinies Part 2  
By Dean's Sassy Seductress and Dean's Little Temptation  
Authors Note: **We are sad to say that this is the last installment of Wonderland. Please review and let us know what you thought of the chapter and the whole series. If you review we promise a sequel.

* * *

London was at the sink washing dishes as she looked out the window. She put the last dish away and dried her hands, her stomach began to turn. She frowned and rubbed it. Something wasn't right.

"Syd!" she called out and Syd came running in.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I-I don't know my stomach is all in knots and I keep thinking about Dean and…"

Syd put her hands on her sisters shoulders and made her look at her, "London you're stressing you need to stop its not healthy for you or my unborn niece."

"You think it's a girl?" London gave Syd a smile.

"I know it's a girl because girls dominate in our family."

"Dean may argue with us."

"Then let him."

Syd put an arm around London's shoulder and walked with her into the living room, "Everything is going to be fine. Our men are going to kill that B-I-T-C-H and we are going to live a happy hunting life until she's born." Syd rubbed her hand over London's belly.

"Syd…the baby is the size of a penny and doesn't have ears so you didn't have to spell that curse word."

"I'm practicing."

"Do you think Dean will want me to keep hunting while I'm pregnant?" London sat down on the couch while Syd turned the TV on.

"You kidding? He doesn't want you hunting now. You are going to be home ridden for the rest of your life."

London rolled her eyes, "Great."

"So you think he'll pop the question?"

"What?" London turned her head quickly to look at Syd who had a smile on her face.

"You know will Dean Winchester say the big 'I Do'?"

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves…you know Dean, I don't think so."

"Ok let's say if he did where would the wedding be?"

"I always wanted a wedding on the beach but that's not going to happen. I want it. I really do but it's Dean, come on, he was scared to commit to me."

"But he did…He'll change his mind once the baby is born."

London just gave a small smile before turning back to the TV.

Syd looked at her sister one more time and sometimes she hated trying to be the strong one. She was scared that Sam wasn't going to come back but she had to be strong for London. She could easily miscarriage if she worried too much and her anxiety didn't help especially when she was thinking of Dean.

Syd bit her bottom lip as she turned her attention back to the TV. As she watched the TV she felt as if she was zoning out and began to get a little light head. Her blood began to pulse through her veins quickly and she held onto the arms of the chair tightly.

"Syd! Sydney!"

It sounded like London was far away but she saw her in bending down in front of her then it went black.

London watched her sister's head tilt down but her hands were still holding onto the arms of the chair tightly.

Sydney was pushed through a dark hall through the vision and to a room where she watched Dean being thrown against the floor and an invisible force ripped open his chest, blood was splashed against the wall and his face. He quickly died his eyes open and staring up at the ceiling, as if he was stuck, frozen in that time where all he thought about was the last thing he said to London and his death.

Sam was thrown in front of Syd, his head bleeding. Lilith came up behind him with a blood filled grin as she stabbed him in the abdomen and cut from side to side spilling his intestines out, "S-Syd…" It was a gargle but she could tell it was her name he said and all she did was stand there watching this horrible image.

Lilith took a hand full of hair pulling his head up and slicing his throat ear to ear blood spilled down his neck and she let him go watching him fall to the ground laughing. She licked the blood on the knife…

Syd took a deep breath and looked at London's tear stained face before London could say anything Syd moved to the side of the chair and puked. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" she cried out.

"Sydney what the hell happened? What was that?"

"I saw it! I saw their death!"

"Who? Who's…" London stopped thinking of Dean, "We gotta go Syd! We gotta stop it! I can't have this baby without him. He doesn't even know! He has to know!"

"No, no you stay," she wiped her face and got up from the chair.

"No! That's bullshit! I'm going!"

"London you're pregnant! You're endangering yourself and the baby!"

"Syd, please…I-I want to help. I need to. I'm the only one that can help Dean if anything happens. Remember I can heal him and if I try I can heal Sam."

"But at the price of killing yourself and the baby…"

"Syd!"

Sydney looked at the look on London's face and nodded, "Ok…ok, but I swear if anything happens to you or the baby I will never forgive myself."

"I'll be careful. Look who was my teacher." She gave a small smile but it faded thinking of Dean dying.

Syd nodded as she grabbed her gun, "Alright, let's go get our guys."

Dean, Sam, and Bobby started down the long driveway up to an abandon house where Bobby believed Lilith to be hiding. They parked both cars off in the wood and got out of their cars. Dean and Sam headed to the back of the impala and crabbed the duffel full of different weapons. "Do you think she is really in there?" Sam asked as Bobby approached them.

"Have I even been wrong before?" Bobby asked as he glared at Sam.

"Sorry Bobby."

"Ok, I am going to walk around and see if I can find Ruby or any other demons that night be standing guard."

"Maybe we should all just stick together." Dean said.

"Boy, I have been doing this a lot longer than you. All you need to worry about is Lilith. I will meet back up with you."

Dean and Sam looked at him and nodded, "You be careful out there." Sam said.

"You too. Well, let's get this show on the road." Bobby said and they all began the journey up to the old house.

Dean and Sam walked up the step slowly and quietly. When they got to the back door they stopped and looked at each other. "You think this is really going to work?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea but all I do know is we got one shot to get this bitch so we go in and don't hold back." Dean said.

"Hey Dean, if uh, if this doesn't go as planned I just …"

"Oh no. We aren't doing that again."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The 'if we die I just want you to know I love you and I want you to take care of Syd' and all that crap. No one is dying here tonight except for Lilith you got it?" Dean said and Sam smiled at his older brother and reached for the door handle.

They walked in and were careful to watch their step. They didn't want to let Lilith or anyone else know that they were there. The house was quiet and it made them both a little uneasy but they had to stay focused. They only thing that was keeping them going was the fact that London and Sydney would be waiting for them when they got home and after this they would have a shot at a normal life.

Dean and Sam walked up the flight of stairs with their guns raised. Dean had Ruby's knife in his jeans, he was tried to keep it hidden until the last second. He didn't want to risk Lilith taking it. It was the only thing they had that was sure to kill her.

The house was completely dark except for the room at the end of the hall and they knew she had to be in there. Dean looked over at Sam and whispered, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said and they moved closer to the door.

On the count of three, Sam kicked in the door and they both ran into the room with guns aimed but saw nothing but an alter. "Where the hell is she?" Dean asked.

"Right where I am supposed to be." Dean and Sam whipped around and saw Lilith in the doorway.

Before they could react, she raised her hands and threw them both against the wall. "Oh come on now boys. I expected more from you after everything we have been through together." She said and moved in closer to Sam. "Hi ya Sammy. Boy have I missed you. Looks like my power against you is back. You should have been drinking up instead of playing house with that bitch of yours."

"You leave her out of this!" Sam seethed.

"Touchy Touchy." She smiled and turned around to Dean. "And where might little Londy be tonight?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Wow, you boys got it bad." Lilith said. "That's ok, I will meet them soon enough. I have just been dying to play with them." She said and looked at Dean one more. "The way Alistair played with London. You remember that….right Dean."

"Shut the hell up."

"I remember him bragging over and over out how he made her scream over and over. I even think she liked it a little." Lilith laughed.

"I swear to God I am going to rip you apart." Dean seethed.

"I would love to see you try. I think I am the one in control right now." She said and turned to him, "Where was I? Oh I remember, Sydney and London should be here any minute to join in on the fun."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in panic, "What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Oh….let's say I may have planted a little, tiny premonition in Sydney's head of you two being ripped apart limb from limb. So it's only a matter of time before her and London show up to save the day then the real fun will begin." She laughed. Dean and Sam looked at each other and knew they had to do something before London and Sydney was seriously hurt.

Sydney and London pulled up to the house they heard Bobby talking to the guys about. It was quiet and they looked around the neighborhood. It was dead.

London sucked in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. Sydney grabbed a hold of her hand and nodded, "You're going to be ok? You can always-"

"I'm not waiting in the car. Forget it. I'm going in there, saving my man and letting him know that whether he's ready or not I am having his child."

Syd smiled at her, "Then let's go."

As the two walked up to the house they noticed a body lying on the porch. They quickly walked up the porch steps and found Bobby.

"Oh shit," said Sydney as the two kneeled next to him, "Bobby. Bobby wake up." She tapped his cheeks and he groaned letting the girls know he was alive.

London stood up and looked on the other side, "Syd look." Syd turned her head and saw Ruby lying on the ground.

London made a move to walk over but Syd grabbed her arm and made her stay behind her. She didn't want that bitch to wake up and stabbed London, that's a sneaky move that bitch would pull but when the girls walked up to her they saw her stomach stabbed, salt spilled around her and knew she had to be gone.

London turned around towards the door and heard a gunshot behind her. She quickly turned to see Sydney with her gun in her hand.

"Can't be too careful," she shrugged looking at London then back at Ruby, "Rest in hell you sneaky bitch." The two walked into the house and heard the quiet eeriness which was getting under their skin even more because the guys were in here with Lilith.

"Ah," said Lilith with a smile and turned towards the door, "Honey," she turned her head to the guys, "the girls are home."

Dean turned his head quickly, "Lon-" his voice was cut off when he felt a force gripping his throat the same with Sam. The two gasped for what little air they could get.

"You two need to wait your turn!" She growled which made the house shook.

London and Sydney felt the house shake. They held onto each other and onto the wall close to them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sydney looking around.

"I have no idea let's just find the guys and get the hell out of here," said London as the two walked up the stairs.

As the sisters made their way through the hallways Syd's hand squeezed London's because this was the same hallway the premonition that was sent to her revealed and if they walk through that door and see what she had seen London wouldn't be able to make it. But hopefully they were making good time and they were going to save the guys just like the guys had done for them so long ago.

Just as the two were about to open the door at the end of the hallway it flew open and there stood Lilith and the guys against the wall gasping for air.

"No," said London quietly and then burned a hole into Lilith staring angrily at her.

"Oh sweetheart don't pay any attention to them," said Lilith walking up to the girls. Sydney snarled staring angrily at Lilith, "Don't be so mad, we're going to be such great friends."

Dean and Sam watched Lilith stalking up to the two with a knife behind her back. It was being twirled around in her hands. They felt the release on their throats and their bodies start to weaken as Lilith walked up to the girls.

Dean looked around trying to find anything to help them out of their situation. Right when he looked back at the girls he watched as they were forced to kneel in front of Lilith. Lilith lifted her foot and stomped on Sydney's hand.

"No!" yelled Sam.

Lilith bent kneeled down and took a hold of London's face, "So pretty, I would hate to put a scar to it…who am I kidding I would love to." She grinned as she pulled the knife from behind her back.

"No, no!" yelled Dean but Lilith was even listening to him and Dean saw Castiel and Bobby walk in on the other side, "Cas! Take the girls home!"

Before anyone could do anything there was a bright light and everyone closed their eyes. When the light was out the guys found themselves on the ground along with Lilith and the girls were gone. Dean quickly got up taking Ruby's knife out of his jeans and both brothers ran up to Lilith as she continued to blink from the pain of the bright light Castiel had set off in the room.

Sam slid on the floor pulling Lilith's arms behind her and Dean stabbed the knife into her stomach. Lilith screamed her eyes rolling up into her head turning them pure white and then she was gone. The brothers were breathing heavily, they did it, Lilith was gone, Ruby was gone…no apocalypse. Things were finally turning up in the Winchester's lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam traveled the long road back to Bobby's but they were determined to get there in one night. "I still think one of us should have driven back with Bobby. He took quite a hit to the head." Sam said.

"Yeah but you know Bobby. His pride is hurt."

"How? He killed Ruby. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah well we had to carry him to the car. You know how Bobby is about that kind of thing."

"I guess you're right." Sam said and looked down at his wedding band. "So you think the girls will be mad?"

"Of course. They missed out on a good fight." Dean smiled, "But they will forgive us. Let's say I have my ways of making London forgive me." Dean winked and Sam just smiled.

"I am just glad they are ok. Things could have ended badly."

"I know but we can't think about that right now. Let's just get home."

It was almost eight that night when Sam and Dean made it back to Bobby's. Bobby had called them a few miles back and said he was stopping off for a beer but Sam and Dean said they just wanted to get home.

They walked into the house and dropped the bags to the floor. "London! Baby, where are you?" Dean called out as he ran up the stairs.

"Sydney?" Sam called and checked the den and kitchen but she was not there.

Dean ran back down the stairs and up to Sam, "Where the hell are they?" Dean asked with worry.

"I sent them home."

Dean and Sam turned around and saw Castiel standing in the doorway, "Ok so why aren't they here then?" Sam asked.

Castiel seemed confused, "But I thought you meant…"

"Thought we meant what, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I sent them back to their home, Dean. Where they are from." He said.

Dean turned around and looked at Sam, "Oh, he sent them home." He said and looked back at Cas, "What do you mean you sent them home!"

"I thought that is what you wanted. I thought you wanted them to be safe." Castiel said. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Ok great well start flapping and get them back here." Dean said.

"Cas, wait." Sam said and walked over to the angel and his brother. "Maybe this is for the best."

"What! You can't be serious, Sam. Syd is your wife!"

"I know that Dean and it is my job to protect her. They could have died because of us, Dean. I don't know about you but I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I won't let her get hurt. Deep down you know I am right." Sam said.

Dean walked away and ran his figured through his hair with a tear in his eye. He knew Sam was right. His head was telling him London would be better off without him. She needs a normal life.

His head and heart battled it out for what seemed like an eternity. With a heavy heart he turned back to his brother and the angel. "What should I do, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked at Sam who was just as upset by what they had to do but it had to be done, "Let them stay." He chocked out. They promised to always keep the girls safe and no matter how much it hurt, that is what they were going to do.

**Please Review!**


End file.
